Mis Primeros Días de Abril
by ClaeIshida
Summary: Como no se trataba de alguien influyente olvidaron el caso pocos meses después. Siendo así la primera vez que el mes de abril marco mi vida. Los primeros días de abril mi madre fue asesinada… Sasusaku, Naruhina, A/U.
1. Prologo!

**Bienvenidos a este, mi primer Fic**

**Me inspire en un sueño que tuve y me parece muy gracioso porque apenas abrí los ojos, corrí a escribirlo para que no se me fuera la idea**

**Espero les agrade…**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto haciendo historias alternativas**

****Importante (Editado)**

**-Yei- = Diálogos**

"**Yei"= Dichos de otros en las palabras del narrador**

**~Yei~= Pensamientos de los protagonistas**

**Líneas horizontales son cambios de escena **

**Los **_**FlashBack **_**están indicados**

**Sin más, a leer (:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mis Primeros Días de Abril**

**Prologo**

.

.

.

-Mamá mira, mira ¡mamá!

Una niña de tez clara, ojos jades y cabello rosa, que aproxima unos cinco años, corría muy emocionada con un pequeño ramo de flores silvestres. A lo lejos pudo ver a la persona que buscaba por lo aumento el ritmo de sus pasos

-Mamá… - sonrió

-Que hermosas, pequeña ¿son para mí?

Correspondió la sonrisa una mujer de un extenso cabello rosa y ojos azules. Recibió a la criatura con un abrazo, deteniendo su trote.

-¡Sí! – afirma la pequeña con una carcajada

- Sakura, mira cuantos niños

Señalo la adulta en el amplio parque de la ciudad de Tokio

-¿Porque no vas a divertirte con ellos? – aconsejo

-¡No! Yo solo quiero estar contigo mamá, no me separare de ti – contestó aferrándose a la mayor

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos abrumada ~Hace mucho que no soñaba con ella, tal vez es porque abril se acerca~

Me levante de la cama, mirando el reflejo del espejo… Mis largos cabellos rosas caían desordenados, en mi cuerpo adolescente de diecisiete años

-Los primeros días de abril eh…

Nunca imaginé que esas fechas seguirían marcando mi vida para siempre…

.

.

.

**Denle una oportunidad (:**

**RR = Yei **


	2. Episodio 1!

**Bienvenidos a este, mi primer Fic**

**Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo… MUY importante que me digan que les parece. Porfis! :3**

**Espero les agrade…**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto haciendo historias alternativas**

****Importante (Editado)**

**-Yei- = Diálogos**

"**Yei"= Dichos de otros en las palabras del narrador**

**~Yei~= Pensamientos de los protagonistas**

**Líneas horizontales son cambios de escena **

**Los **_**FlashBack **_**están indicados**

**Sin más, a leer (:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mis Primeros Días De Abril**

**Episodio 1**

**Definitivamente Abril No Es Mi Mes Favorito**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hace un año presente los exámenes para una de las mejores instituciones de todo Japón, gracias a mis calificaciones y el apoyo de mi tía/tutora Tsunade Senju pude lograr ingresar

Pues se preguntaran porque tengo una tutora, verán es complicado…

Mi padre falleció antes de que yo naciera pero mi madre al recurrir a él por el embarazo, nos aceptó dándonos su apoyo y el de la familia Haruno, obviamente junto con el apellido para su pequeña.

Ellos se amaban siempre lo decía ella… Y las fotografías no la dejaron mentir. Mi madre siempre me decía que mi padre fue un gran hombre y que mi personalidad era idéntica a la suya.

Mamá, fue una gran mujer. A pesar de la muerte de la persona que más amo, no se permitió derrumbarse por el bien de su "pequeña". Se repetía constantemente que debía ser fuerte para sacarme adelante.

Con la muerte de mi padre se desato la polémica disputa por la herencia de la "Gran Familia Haruno", acreedora de la producción de alimentos de este país, me atrevería a declarar que controla todo el negocio de las industrias alimenticias del Japón. Brindan su apoyo a otras empresas más pequeñas, manteniéndose como la numero uno en el control del abastecimiento.

Sakumo, mi madre fue tachada de intrusa y por meses herida psicológicamente por los Haruno… En su miedo por mi futuro. Decidió abandonar la gran mansión donde vivía junto a mi padre y así conoció a Tsunade ~"Una bendición" siempre decía~. Mi tutora le dio apoyo y alojamiento al encontrarla desmayada en un campo de flores de la ciudad.

Senju cuido de mi madre en el desarrollo del embarazo y estuvo junto a ella durante mi nacimiento, siempre brindándonos lo que necesitáramos sin pedir nada a cambio… Consideraba a mamá como su hermana pequeña y desde que se conocieron en aquel campo de rosas, se volvieron inseparables.

Vivimos juntas hasta que yo cumplí dos años de edad, momento en el cual mamá decidió abandonar la casa de Tsunade y conseguir una propia. Ella estaba muy apenada por causarle tantas molestias a su gran amiga.

Decía, que no tendría como pagarle por salvarnos y decidió irse, trabajar para así poder cancelar su deuda posteriormente.

Mi tía siempre se opuso a este pensamiento pero mamá era muy obstinada.

Podía recordar como _Oba_-_san_ le recordaba cada día, que nunca nos vio como una molestia. Para ella siempre seríamos un regalo del cielo… ya que no tenía una familia. A pesar de los esfuerzos de mi tía _Ka-chan_ siempre fue muy obstinada y gracias a eso nadie pudo convencerla de lo contrario… ~Ni yo y mis lágrimas~

Días más tarde nos mudamos, yo era muy pequeña, asique nunca entendí el por qué nos mudamos. Mamá siempre me decía que era para no causar más molestias pero esas razones nunca me fueron suficientes.

Tsunade y _Oka_-_san_ mantenían contacto diariamente, entonces mi tía nos hacía muchas visitas, siempre siguió apoyando a mi madre a pesar de que ya no estábamos en su casa, muchas veces se quedó conmigo y me cuidaba hasta que mamá saliera de su trabajo.

Gracias a mi madre y a su trabajo arduo nunca me falto nada y nos mantuvimos así hasta que cumplí los siete años.

Tengo algunos recuerdos de ese día, pero algo que nunca podré olvidar fue la angustia que vi en los ojos de Tsunade.

Fue a inicios de abril, yo empezaría a cursar el segundo grado y estaba muy emocionada. Oka-san me llevo al colegio y me acompaño hasta que los profesores se lo permitieron, recuerdo como se despidió de mi con una enorme sonrisa mientras me decía - Pórtate bien y cuídate mucho pequeña Sakura -

Esas palabras han quedado grabadas en mi memoria desde ese entonces…

Luego de mi día de escuela mi tía fue a buscarme como en ocasiones solía suceder y nos fuimos a su casa. Con el reloj marcando las nueve de la noche y al no tener noticias de mi madre. Tsunade trato de contactarla; recuerdo haberla oído mencionar un ~Fuera de Servicio~ también recuerdo que al no poder comunicarse, mi tía comenzó a desesperar.

Marco al restaurante donde trabajaba mamá, pero allí le dijeron que ella no se había presentado ese día y con preocupación le preguntaron si había enfermado. Sus alertas se encendieron en un instante, hizo un par de llamadas y Shizune llego para cuidarme, luego salió de casa diciéndome que volvería pronto con Sakumo, pero eso nunca sucedió…

Mi madre fue encontrada sin vida en el baño de nuestro hogar. Fue mortalmente asesinada con dos puñaladas al corazón, las autoridades nunca dieron con los responsables ni con los motivos del homicidio. Descartaron "un robo" ya que no habían tomado nada de lo poco que teníamos y mi madre no poseía enemigos de muerte… según sabíamos. Como no se trataba de alguien influyente olvidaron el caso, pocos meses después. Siendo así la primera vez que el mes de abril marco mi vida.

Los primeros días de abril mi madre fue asesinada…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tsunade se encargó de mí desde ese entonces convirtiéndose en mi tutora. Ella es la directora de la institución oficial en la que he estudiado los últimos diez años.<p>

Mi tía junto a Shizune siempre han estado pendiente de mí. Shizune es la secretaria y gran amiga de _Ba_-_chan_, ella no conoció a mi madre ya que comenzó a trabajar con mi tía el año en que ella murió ~ Hubieran congeniado muy bien~

Shizune y mi tutora son las únicas que conocen a la feliz y sonriente Sakura que fue enterrada junto a mi madre aquel día…

Tsunade me ha dado todo lo que he necesitado hasta ahora. Me ha entregado amor y apoyo incondicional, además de ser mi tía en estos diez años se ha convertido en mi segunda madre...

Como dije antes, gracias a su apoyo y mis calificaciones pude ingresar al mejor instituto del Japón, "Konoha High School" así le llaman, ya que se encuentra en el hermoso poblado de Konoha que es donde se alojan las personas más influyentes de todo el país y por lo tanto también necesitarían un lugar de confianza donde estudiarían sus "afortunados" hijos, por lo cual, se encuentran los mejores profesores, las mejores instalaciones, laboratorios y dormitorios de toda la región… ~Es una escuela elite~

Ah y sí, mencione dormitorios; es un internado, después de todo las personas influyentes tienen muchos negocios que hacer y no siempre están en sus hogares.

Yo decidí ingresar aquí, ya que me haría acreedora de una beca completa por dos años y de esta manera al ser un internado ya no le causaría más gastos a mi tutora ~Supongo que ahora entiendo de lo que hablaba _Ka_-_san_~ En todo caso, ella cree que lo hice por la calidad de educación ~que tampoco es tan falso~ y por eso me apoyo

Curso el segundo año de la preparatoria y gracias a que la beca es de dos años no tendré ningún problema hasta graduarme, en esta institución les entregan todo lo necesario a los estudiantes, desde comida hasta materiales didácticos, siendo esta otra razón para sus altos costos y mucho más importante, la razón de mi interés por ingresar.

-Otra vez abril…

Por lo que ven no es uno de mis meses favoritos… Como otros colegios de Japón también en abril, se da inicio el nuevo curso.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Un Ford último modelo, color negro, se desplaza por Konoha hacia un enorme portón. Este en la parte superior revela el nombre de la mejor institución de todo Japón... Al instante de alcanzar dicha entrada es cuestionado por el vigilante que cumple con el trabajo que se le ha otorgado.<p>

-¿En qué podemos servirle?

Un hombre de uniforme que aparenta unos cincuenta años de edad interroga al recién llegado

Al descender la ventana del lujoso vehículo dan una vista no muy detallada de las dos personas que ocupaban el auto; el que ocupaba el puesto de copiloto se mantenía indiferente ante lo que estaba aconteciendo, mientras que el piloto del auto solo muestra una cara de molestia ante las acciones del vigilante.

-Es el inicio del curso ¿no?- cuestiona con mofa- hemos venido a traer a uno de los estudiantes

Su voz sonaba con elegancia, haciendo gala de su excelente educación pero con una pisca de molestia.

-¡Oh! señor Uchiha disculpe mi atrevimiento, pase adelante

Intimidado el hombre, tuvo en cuenta su error

La familia Uchiha eran los accionistas mayoritarios de la tan respetada institución, además de poseer grandes riquezas, gracias a la cadena de universidades fundadas por el imponente Fugaku Uchiha en el país... Esta familia se ha ganado el respeto de todos los japoneses y el título de "genios" ante la sociedad.

-No hay problemas, tenga más cuidado la próxima vez- responde fríamente

De esta forma dio por terminada la conversación e ingresó al enorme campus que ofrecía Konoha High School

- Itachi, no deberías hablarle así, después de todo solo está haciendo su trabajo… Además no puedes pretender que reconozca tu auto después de que lo cambias constantemente- intercede por primera el menor de los Uchiha

- Hmp, el saber identificarnos también es parte de su trabajo, además hermanito, que te hace el defensor de los buenos últimamente

Una sonrisa burlesca adorna el rostro del mayor

- Solo soy razonable, "ni-san"- espeto con sorna

- Sasuke, en este lugar no puedes tener esa actitud y lo sabes. Recuerda la razón por la que en realidad estamos aquí

- Hmp, nunca lo olvidare, Itachi

Llevo su vista, el azabache, hacia la ventana donde observa algo que le llama notablemente la atención

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Media hora antes…<p>

Un taxi se detiene en el portón del colegio arribando de él una molesta pelirosa

-Gracias

Agradecí de mala gana, sacando mis pertenencias del auto, terminado esto el taxi se esfuma sin siquiera ayudarme con las maletas

-aprovechado- solté enojada - con solo el hecho de pedir transporte hacia este lugar, los conductores quieren sacarte un ojo de la cara

Estaba muy molesta tirando bufidos por lo bajo

Bueno a pesar de ello no podía permitir que _Ba_-_chan_ me acompañara el primer día de curso. Como directora de un plantel que era, tenía que responder a diferentes obligaciones. Caminé a la garita en donde un vigilante me miraba de forma extrañada. ~No me parece raro~ lo común en este lugar sería que todos los estudiantes llegaran en sus autos lujosos…

Me detuve frente a él

-Buenos días- fui cordial- vengo a presentarme a la institución como nueva estudiante becaria

-Buen día

Dudo un poco

- Si… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Después de recordar al parecer, me cuestiono, buscando unas carpetas

-Sakura Haruno

-¿Haruno?

¿Por qué me miraba así? sabía que mi apellido tenía una decoración especial pero antes nunca me trajo problemas decirlo.

-Sí ¿hay algún problema?

-No disculpe… espere un segundo

Inmediatamente el vigilante encontró el registro con mi nombre después de todo era el único papel que había en dicha carpeta... Detalle un poco y vi como en la hoja se encontraba una fotografía, que anteriormente había entregado como requisito.

-Bienvenida Srta. Haruno, ¿me permite su equipaje?

En respuesta a eso le entregué dos maletas muy sencillas, las cuales contenían solo lo necesario. Yo misma las hice la noche anterior.

-Pase, su equipaje estará en la habitación que le ha sido otorgada. Deberá ir al primer edificio del campus para reclamar sus uniformes, materiales y la información debe conocer por ingresar a este colegio desde el día de hoy. Sea bienvenida nuevamente y tenga un buen día

Explico todo muy respetuoso el guardia con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias

Me despedí con una pequeña reverencia, entrando finalmente al colegio. Lo que vi me dejo totalmente sorprendida. Unos majestuosos jardines llenos de diferentes tipos de árboles con hermosos colores en sus hojas, me daban la bienvenida.

Agradeciendo al mes de abril, había hojas del conocido árbol de cerezo por todas partes, además también había variadas flores, estatuas y estanques, repartidos inteligentemente por todo el lugar.

Alrededor de cada una de las atracciones pude apreciar bancas con diseños grecorromanos, las mismas le daban a los jardines una imagen paradisiaca a la vista del hombre. En medio de los jardines estaba el camino para los vehículos, con aceras en ambos lados para las personas; que es donde me hallaba en ese momento.

-Wao…

No retuve mi impresión

Al no ver ningún edificio cerca de esos enormes jardines, entable mi recorrido hasta poder encontrarlos

-Me parece que esto me tomara tiempo

Bufe, al paso de unos diez minutos sin ver edificio alguno. Vi a mi lado los múltiples arboles de cerezo y no pude evitar perderme en recuerdos…

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

-Mama que lindo, ¡Lo ves!

Mi imagen de seis años, se presentó en mis pensamientos. Allí jaloneaba a mi madre en dirección a un enorme árbol de hojas rosas

-Si cariño, lo veo- dijo cariñosa – Sabes… ese árbol es un árbol de cerezo y ¿quieres saber el nombre de sus flores?

-¡Si, si quiero!

Grite con dos saltos en repuesta

-Eso supuse hermosa- Sonrió- Se llaman Sakura

-¿Igual a mí?

Me sorprendí

-Si igual que tu hermosa

La alegría de mi madre al igual que sus sonrisas eran muy contagiosas. No recuerdo una día qu no portara una actitud positiva y una amable sonrisa en su rostro

-Tú padre y yo nos conocimos en uno de estos árboles, lo recuerdo muy bien

Nostálgica, menciono, minutos después

-¿En serio, mami?

Recuerdo haberle contestado

-Si –afirmo sonriente

Ella me tomo en sus brazos, mientras tocaba el tronco de la frondosa planta.

-Ese día yo intentaba cortar una de sus ramas para ver sus llamativas flores… Mas no alcanzaba estaba muy alto –continuo- ¡Allí tú padre hizo su aparición! él era muy alto y amable. Me había divisado en apuros desde un rato e inmediatamente corrió en mi rescate

Otros de los recuerdos que siempre he mantenido en mi mente, es el rostro sonriente que tenía _Oka_-_san_ la momento de contarme sobre papá.

-En ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron y yo supe que lo amaba…-Respiro profundo- Por eso… pequeña tú te llamas Sakura

Dio un toque cariñoso, en mi nariz con un de sus dedos

-Porque gracias a esa hermosa flor tu padre y yo nos conocimos…

.

.

.

_**Fin**_ _**Flashback**_

-Sakura…

Susurre en voz alta, haciendo alusión a mis recuerdos.

- Sakura Haruno…

Mi nombre, siempre sería muy valioso para mí ~Era el resultado del amor que mamá y papá, sentían uno por el otro~ sonreí, realmente me alegraba de ser hija de ambos…

De repente una penetrante mirada, me obligo a dar la vuelta. No sé que extraña sensación fue esa pero era como si unos ojos…~Me llamarán~

Un auto negro, paso a mi lado en una moderada, a pesar que mi vista estaba colada en el automóvil. No pude detallar a quien fuera el dueño de esa mirada, el protector solar en las ventanas del vehículo, me lo impidió

Detuve mis pasos extrañaba pero al momento los retome con prisa, por ver a lo lejos lo que parecía un edificio.

-Por fin

Dije dando inicio al trote

.

.

.

* * *

><p>A pesar que el auto estuviera andando reparé un poco en esa chica y su cabello ¿rosa?<p>

Inicialmente llamo mi atención ver… ver una mancha rosa a lo lejos, que caminaba por el colegio, pero de repente ella… volteo, fue raro; entrecerré la mirada.

Esos ojos sorprendidos me miraban… ~Como si estuvieran conscientes de mi~… Unos grandes ojos esmeraldas

-¿Que sucede Sasuke?

La voz de mi hermano mayor, me saco de esa especie de ensoñación, esa que la chica de cabellos llamativos… había provocado

-No es nada- conteste Ignorando mis pensamientos

.

.

.

* * *

><p>No tarde mucho en llegar y pude divisar el edificio principal. Este se encontraba rodeado por un gran estacionamiento y en el centro de ello había una hermosa estatua con el emblema del colegio, lucía adornado con área verde y flores a su alrededor, haciendo diferentes caminos hacia el monumento que justo al lado tenía izada la bandera de Japón<p>

Observe por un momento dicha obra y luego me dirigí hacia la entrada del lugar, de camino ya habían muchos autos y también una notable cantidad de personas que al verme se sorprendían…

Supuse que era la primera persona, a la que veían llegar caminando al colegio, en mi andar pude observar el vehículo de hace un rato. Mas ya se hallaba vacío, le reste importancia e ingrese al edificio.

Dentro de él seguí en mi asombro por la elegancia del lugar. Mientras veía su interior recordé, las palabras del vigilante, así que me dispuse a buscar a alguien que me ayudara a encontrar la oficina de admisión...

-Hola

Salude a una chica de cabellos largos y azulados, portadora de una mirada cristalina, esta al verme se sonrojo, francamente me pareció extraño pero supuse que era tímida.

- Disculpa ¿sabes dónde se encuentran la oficinas de admisión?

- eh-h si-i-i… están en el segundo piso a la derecha

Me contesto torpemente

-Vaya gracias

Al recibir su respuesta fui a mi destino, sin poder evitar detenerme unas cuantas veces, para admirar los lindos cuadros y estructura de las paredes.

Los pasillos se encontraba armonizados con colores beige y azabache dándole un ambiente más fresco a las instalaciones ~Definitivamente este lugar era digno de encontrarse en Konoha~

Llegue y suspire aliviada de que no fuera una broma. Creí que por ser nueva todos querrían aprovecharse u hacerse los graciosos, mas al parecer, me encontré con una buena chica.

Toque un par de veces la puerta ~De madera fina, por cierto~ y entre a lo que parecía ser una lujosa oficina

Vi a un atractivo hombre pasado de los veinte años. Él batallaba una especie de discusión con otra persona la cual no pude ver.

A la distancia, lo observe detalladamente, a mi parecer era muy alto y vestía un saco muy elegante; que denotaba un poco su trabajado cuerpo. Su cabello era largo, negro y estaba sostenido por una coleta. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes de sol pero aun así pude distinguir como unas enormes ojeras caían en su rostro

Segura estaba de que a cualquier persona le desfavorecían las ojeras, mas en este chico sucedía todo lo contrario… le daba un toque de madures y aumentaba su atractivo

-Buenos días

Me atreví a hablar por fin, dirigiéndome a una chica que parecía ser la encargada del lugar. Ella detuvo sus intentos de aminorar la discusión que se había armado en ese lugar para prestarme atención.

- Disculpe soy la nueva alumna becaria, me informaron que tenía que venir aquí por información, materiales y mi uniforme- dije segura

-Buenos días

Me devolvió el saludo la joven, algo apenada y se dispuso a abrir una carpeta, en la cual imagine confirmaría mi información

- Sakura…

-Haruno

La interrumpí con la intención de confirmar mi identificación, pero un silencio extraño se adueño de la habitación en donde nos encontrábamos. Muy notorio ya que la discusión que esas personas llevaban a cabo había acabado

-¿Haruno?

El chico de las gafas de sol se dirigió a mí, con esa pregunta. Obviamente me desubique pero no afecto mi respuesta

-S-íi- conteste simple

Al apartarse el chico por realizar esa pregunta, me permitió ver a la persona con la que discutía anteriormente. Una señora mayor probablemente de unos cincuenta y tantos años de edad, sorprendida por mi respuesta, me detallaba fijamente con su mirada. Algo que llamo vagamente mi atención, fueron sus ojos ~Eran del mismo color que los míos~

-Matsuri, no te preocupes yo atiendo a la Srta. Haruno. Itachi hablamos luego de ese asunto

La mujer espeto, dejando sin palabras a ambos adultos. En unos cuantos pasos llego cerca de mí y en todo ese transcurso me lanzó una mirada que puedo jurar tenía un ápice de… ~Asco~ El ambiente que se había creado después de su intervención, era totalmente incómodo.

-Sígueme

La escuche ordenar, su actitud no me daba confianza pero en todo caso, no me negué a su imponencia así que, aun con dudas la seguí…

Me llevo al último piso del edificio, a lo que supuse… era la dirección y corrobore de inmediato, gracias al el letrero de la puerta. ~Era la directora~

Nos adentramos a una oficina mucho más amplia en comparación con la anterior, con un gran escritorio y asientos de cuero… iba a continuar con mi observación mas fui interrumpida por la que parecía una autoritaria directora.

-Toma asiento- ordenó– Espero que no estés mintiendo con respecto a tu apellido

La anciana estaba enojada y yo no comprendía porque… Acate su orden y al momento ella imito mi acción, sentándose frente a mi

-Disculpe, no entiendo porque lo haría

-Por llamar la atención tal vez

Esta señora en verdad era muy extraña ~ ¿Por qué haría algo así?~

-Lo siento, pero no miento- sostuve la mirada

-Yo tampoco lo creo, te pareces mucho a ellos - hizo una pausa – entonces… ¿Cómo esta Sakumo?

No disimulo ni un poco el odio y asco que sentía cuando arrastro dicho nombre, era tan palpable que se podía ver con solo mirar sus ojos.

Me sorprendí mucho ~ ¿Cómo supo el nombre de mi madre? ~ Gracias a esa sorpresa, no pude seguir manteniendo la mirada en sus ojos, bajándola hacia su escritorio. Instantáneamente note la placa con el título de directora...

Y lo que vi me asombró aún más –Tsubasa Haruno- se leía en el brillante objeto

Desde ese momento esa persona me dio mucho miedo y supe que tendría que tener cuidado con ella...

Definitivamente abril no es mi mes favorito

.

.

.

Los primeros días de abril conocí el odio de mi abuela…

.

.

.

**Cap. 1 Up! Cuéntenme ¿qué tal les pareció la idea?, a que tengo sueños emocionantes ¿verdad? xD!**

**Quiero saber que piensan, asique déjenme sus comentarios en los Reviews**

****Un dato importante: Tsubasa es abuela paterna de Sakura, pero ya saben su hijo y padre de Sakura había muerto, así que pregunto por la madre…**

**Siento que era importante recalcarlo. Bueno ¿si lo amaron o lo odiaron? :O RR **

**RR = Yei :3**


	3. Episodio 2!

**Saludos! Gracias por continuar la historia ;)**

**Agradezco a Lodge, Fabiola 59, NigksTsuDeva, Penny Uchiha y Antu2309 por regalarme RR. Muchas gracias chicos para ustedes el Cap.2 :D**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto haciendo historias alternativas**

****Importante (Editado)**

**-Yei- = Diálogos**

"**Yei"= Dichos de otros en las palabras del narrador**

**~Yei~= Pensamientos de los protagonistas**

**Líneas horizontales son cambios de escena **

**Los **_**FlashBack **_**están indicados**

**Sin más, a leer (:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mis Primeros Días De Abril**

**Episodio 2**

**El oxígeno es mi amigo más confiable**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Lo siento, pero no miento- sostuve la mirada

-Yo tampoco lo creo, te pareces mucho a ellos - hizo una pausa – entonces… ¿Cómo esta Sakumo?

No disimulo ni un poco el odio y asco que sentía cuando menciono esa frase, era tan palpable que se podía ver con solo mirar sus ojos.

Me sorprendí mucho ~ ¿Cómo supo el nombre de mi madre? ~ Gracia a esa sorpresa, no pude mantener la mirada en sus ojos, bajándola hacia su escritorio, instantáneamente note la placa con el título de directora.

Y lo que vi me asombró aún más –Tsubasa Haruno- se leía en el brillante objeto...

Desde ese momento esa persona me dio mucho miedo y supe que tendría que tener cuidado con ella.

Definitivamente abril no es mi mes favorito

.

.

.

Los primeros días de abril conocí el odio de mi abuela…

.

.

.

- Sakura… -dijo para sí misma– Asique así te llamo esa mujer…

La cólera en sus ojos era inmensa, podía ver a través de ellos un odio inhumano hacia mi madre, que al solo hecho de pronunciar su nombre se desataba como incendio forestal

~Soy una cobarde~ Mis manos temblaban tenuemente y lo que era peor, aun me encontraba en estado de shock

- No puedo creer que esa desvergonzada después de todo lo que nos hizo fuese capaz de enviarte a este lugar -comento irónica- ¡Ja! y aun así tú eres capaz de manchar el apellido Haruno muy orgullosa. Dime ¿dónde está tu seguridad ahora?

Esta mujer, me odiaba… a mi y al recuerdo de mi madre. Yo quería, decirle muchas cosas, quería hacer que se tragara sus palabras pero mi cuerpo no parecía cooperar en la causa ~Rayos estaba paralizada~

- ¡¿Por qué no hablas?!

No paraba de retarme y una vez más maldije mi cobardía

- Porque sabes que es cierto… Que la asesina de Sakumo no se atreve a dar la cara y te envía a ti para ensuciar la reputación de la familia

Acrecentó su tono de voz con esta última frase ~ ¿Asesina? ~ había escuchado bien... Pero ¿cómo?, quien… quien se creía esta señora para hablar de esa manera. Agradecí sus palabras ya que por ellas mi ira desplazo a la sorpresa ayudándome a recuperar el control de mi cuerpo una vez más.

- ¿Quién se ha creído? -reaccione- Por favor no me haga reír con sus acusaciones sin fundamentos

- Que quien me he creído –sonrió con malicia– Niña date cuenta de tu lu…

No le permití terminar ya que eran las últimas palabras que podría tolerar de esa persona

- Que me dé cuenta de mi lugar -llegue a mi limite- Vamos no sea ¡hipócrita! No se atreva a decir algo así después de lo que ha hecho. Usted ha difamado a mi madre, y francamente no le permitiré siquiera que pronuncie su nombre una vez más ¡No fue usted y las arpías de su familia los que la insultaron por meses!... Sin importar, sin importar siquiera el estado en que se encontraba, irrespetando la decisión de su hijo al escogerla y a pesar de que llevara en el vientre la muestra de ello. Dese cuenta de su lugar ¡usted!

Una vez más esa malévola sonrisa, fue respuesta a mi ira. ~Que persona tan cínica~ fruncí el ceño…

– Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo -me miro retadora- O eres tan estúpida que no te das cuenta a quien te estas dirigiendo de esa forma

Se levanta y azota sus manos contra su escritorio haciendo aún más notoria su molestia.

Tuve un sobresalto por su acción pero lo disimule muy bien, no podía permitir que me intimidara

- Se muy bien a quien me dirijo

En estos momentos me importaba poco mi futuro en el colegio, nunca permitiría que alguien pisoteara la memoria de mi madre

– A mí adorada abuela y directora de esta respetada institución. Pero sabe, podrá tener todo el poder y dinero que quiera pero nunca tolerare que insulte a la persona que lucho por mí, incluso antes de que yo naciera

Si ella podía ser cínica. Yo lo sería más.

Su rostro cambio gradualmente a uno de repulsión al escuchar mis palabras. Ella me odiaba y eso me quedaba más que claro ahora, pero su odio no me haría retroceder nunca.

- Bueno Srta. Sakura debe saber que se ha ganado a la peor enemiga que alguna vez pudo imaginar -pronuncio flexionando rudamente sus puños sobre el escritorio– Y ni crea que gracias a esto la expulsare no… Al contrario sea usted bienvenida a los dos peores años de toda su vida y tenga por seguro que de eso me encargare personalmente.

– Es un gusto haberla conocido por fin "querida abuela"; que tenga buen día

Sonreí al instante y escupí mis palabras, repitiendo el tono triunfante que escuche hace un momento.

Me puse de pie y fije mi vista en su rostro, el cual ahora poseía una expresión de total repulsión. Me dispuse a caminar hasta a pomposa puerta de la estancia, retirándome así con una reverencia. Dejando dentro a la persona que desde ese día me había mostrado su odio y al mismo tiempo declarado la guerra.

Al salir me propuse alejarme lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, sin importar el rumbo que tomara, solo quería sentirme segura y eso de la única manera que lo podría lograr era alejándome de esa oficina.

Tomé conciencia por segunda vez en el día de mi cobardía, me acerque a la pared y recargué todo mi peso en la ella, como si apoyara todos mis problemas… Sin más mis rodillas flaquearon desplomándome en el frío suelo. En ese instante me percaté de que mis manos me sudaban, mi cuerpo temblaba y mi respiración estaba muy lejos de estar regulada.

Procedí a calmarme tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y luego soltándolos pausadamente, terminando así con un suspiro. Ya no sabía que pensar… Si el motivo de mis males, era que en el mes de abril se juntaba toda mi mala suerte o simplemente yo tenía una maldición que se desataba con más intensidad en primavera.

- ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?! -grite al solitario pasillo- No recuerdo haber quebrado ningún espejo, o pasado por debajo de alguna escalera, ni mucho menos haber asesinado a un gato, o que se me cruzara alguno de esos animales negro por el camino, tampoco recuerdo haber regado sal en alguna mesa. Entonces _Kami_ ¡explícame porque te la tomas contra mí!

Di un gran suspiro y me reí de mis absurdas acusaciones hacia _Kamisama_, siempre sospeche que la fortuna no era mi mejor amiga, pero este día me convencía rotundamente de esa idea. ~Y eso que aun comenzaba…~

Me levante recordando la discusión que me había llevado hasta allí y maldije por lo bajo mi descuido ~ ¿Cómo olvide investigar la administración del lugar?~

Ese sería el peor error que pude cometer pero tendría que hacerle frente desde ahora. Suspire una vez más y decidí volver a la oficina de admisión por mis pertenecías así que me levante y di la vuelta retomando el camino hacia el segundo piso; sin notar siquiera que hubo un testigo en mis reclamos hacia Dios...

Al bajar las escaleras el sonido de mi móvil me hizo abandonar mis pensamientos; tome el objeto, viendo así quien me llamaba -"Tsunade Oba-san"- tome aire antes de contestar, no quería que notara la preocupación en mi voz.

- _Oba_…-contesté al fin

- Sakura ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Son amables?, ¿Te acoplaste bien?, te han tratado mal o jugado alguna broma porque si es así juro que te voy a buscar ¡ahora mismo! ¡Sakura, contesta maldición!

Nunca en estos años he comprendido como ha logrado hablar tan rápido sin morderse la lengua… suspire.

- ¿Pequeña porque has suspirado?, te ha ocurrido algo malo cierto

Ese instinto de madre… si seguía de esa forma descubriría mi encuentro con Tsubasa Haruno

- Algún día tendrás un accidente por hablar tan rápido, Tsunade

- Tendré un accidente ahora, si no contestas mis preguntas señorita…

Pronuncio de forma maternal mi tutora; su preocupación era grande asique decidí calmarla

- Tranquila, estoy bien además de que no han iniciado las clases y de siendo de ese modo, no puedo contestar las demás preguntas

Podía escuchar algo de bullicio al fondo de la línea y eso me extraño un poco

- Tía, ¿dónde estás?

En ese momento escuche la voz de Shizune, contestando mi duda

- Tsunade-_sama_ por favor estamos en medio del escenario ¿No puede hablar con Sakura-_chan_ más tarde?

- Pequeña, Shizune te manda saludos -ignoro a su fiel secretaria- Sakura recuerda que al probarte tu uniforme debes enviarme una foto de cómo te ves, estoy ansiosa por…

Fue interrumpida una vez más

- Por favor Tsunade-sama ya le toca dar el discurso cuelgue el teléfono –mencionaba ya desesperada la chica

- Shizune que no ves que hablo con Sakura… Ella está muy lejos de mi ahora, tienes que entender.

- No me deja otra opción que…

- Shizune devuélveme el…

- Lo siento Sakura-chan…

Corto la comunicación. Sonreí al imaginarme la escena que acaban de armar en medio de todo el alumnado del colegio. ~Shizune tuvo que utilizar su último recurso~ mi tía es alguien difícil de tratar. Estoy completamente segura de que no colgaría aunque un tsunami azotara el salón de actos en ese momento.

Escuchar sus voces alegro mi día… ~Las extrañaría mucho a las dos, espero poder seguir viéndolas después de mi incidente con la directora~

Tome aire por tercera vez desde mi salida de la oficina de mi "abuela", definitivamente el oxígeno era el amigo más confiable en esta situación. Sin duda debía prepararme para lo peor…

Llegué a la oficina en la había estado minutos atrás e ingrese de ese modo a la estancia. Ya no se encontraba el chico de gafas de sol, solo la joven que respondía al nombre Matsuri, la cual mostro una sonrisa al verme y adivinando la razón del porque estaba allí me entrego la que desde hoy sería la llave de mi habitación. Me miró fijamente y me dijo.

- Sakura Haruno, debe ser difícil ser nueva -me dijo amablemente y al ver que no contestaba agrego– Debes saber que siendo este un colegio muy prestigioso no se ven alumnos nuevos todos los años, asique probablemente tú seas la única en estas condiciones.

- Gracias por preocuparse, tratare de dar lo mejor de mí para adaptarme-conteste cortes- Necesito consultarle algunas cosas, como por ejemplo… ¿dónde puedo cambiarme?, ¿dónde debo ir porque creo que voy algo retrasada? Y…

No me di cuenta de lo rápido que estaba hablando, hasta que me vi interrumpida por la joven con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes hoy las actividades darán inicio a las diez, ya que los alumnos vienen de vacaciones extensas, por eso les damos tiempo para que lleguen y que organicen sus equipajes nuevamente en las habitaciones.

Miro el reloj de su muñeca

-Es decir que aun tienes tiempo siendo aún las ocho de la mañana -sonrió amablemente

En eso comencé a preguntarme si esa sonrisa era sincera

- Es bueno saberlo… entonces ¿dónde debo ir primero?

Volví a utilizar mi cortesía, después de todo me crio la directora de una institución.

- Bueno primero llena estas formas con tus datos y tu firma, debajo veras el mapa del campus para que te familiarices un poco con él campus, pero deberás pedir ayuda en cuanto a los salones para tus clases, también está tu horario y el pase para la biblioteca, allá reclamaras tus útiles y libros.

Mencionaba todo pausadamente, corroborando de explicar de la forma correcta cada palabra…

-Cuando llegues a tu habitación revisa en el closet y allí encontraras tus uniformes de las diferentes estaciones del año, el uniforme de gimnasia y el bañador para las clases de natación, también estarán tus calzados de la talla solicitada al presentar la beca. Uhm… ¿qué más?, ¿qué más? –dijo para sí misma

Sin notar la cara de desorientada que poseía en ese instante ~Realmente cuando decían que nos darían todo lo decían en serio~

- Bueno creo que ya es todo...-sonrió amable otra vez- En el mapa está marcado donde son los dormitorios femeninos y en la llave que te entregue está el número de habitación que ocuparas

Soltó un suspiro por el esfuerzo

-Sin más se cordialmente bienvenida a Konoha High School

Definitivamente hoy sería un día largo, suspire

– Oh vaya… muchas gracias

Hice una reverencia para despedirme, dirigiéndome de ese modo a cumplir todo lo indicado. Con suerte y lo lograría antes de las diez…

-Por nada… mucha suerte

La escuche decir, cuando salía del lugar. ~Si, la necesitaría~

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, como pensé Naruto aún no había llegado, después de todo la puntualidad no es una de sus mayores virtudes.<p>

Observe mi equipaje al pie de mi cama, la habitación seguía estando igual a como la recordaba en los últimos años. El tiempo había transcurrido como el viento y ya me encontraba en mi penúltimo año de bachiller… Tenía que lograr mi objetivo antes de la graduación

~"Sasuke, en este lugar no puedes tener esa actitud y lo sabes. Recuerda la razón por la que en realidad estamos aquí"~ recordando las palabras de Itachi, me arroje en el colchón…

Sé que tenía razón y yo jure apoyarlo en todo; siendo un juramento de Uchiha esto tenía mucho valor. Cumpliría mi palabra… por lo tanto este año debería tener mucho cuidado con mis actos y no podría permitirme flaquear en ningún momento.

Mirando a los laborados gypsum de la habitación, esos ojos volvieron a mi memoria, ¿quién era esa chica? y porque con solo una mirada lograba aparecer en mi mente; ~Esto es muy extraño~ nunca antes me había pasado… En fin lo mejor sería no tomarle importancia

- Seguramente su existencia no afectaría mi vida- solté al aire

Me levante y tome mi equipaje para organizar mis atuendos. Siempre fui una persona muy ordenada, supongo que eso se lo debo a mi madre que siempre me reprendió por dejar algo fuera de su lugar

- _Oka_-san -suspire

Como extrañaba hablar con ella, cuanto daría para que fuera la misma de antes… pero eso ya me lo había repetido muchas veces y ya estaba agotado de darme cuenta que no podía volver el tiempo atrás…

~Evitando ese terrible accidente~

Accidente que nos arrancó a la Mikoto Uchiha transparente y bondadosa que siempre fue… devolviéndonos a cambio solo buenos recuerdos

Era muy triste tener que verla en esa situación. Postrada en una silla de ruedas, mirando al vacío en todo momento… Como si le hubieran arrancado su brillante espíritu, Como un contenedor vacío o como realmente yo la veía… ~Un cuerpo sin alma~

- _Teme_, llegando temprano como siempre

Naruto entro en la habitación interrumpiendo todos mis pensamientos… Le agradecí ello en silencio. No era mi tema favorito y tomando en cuenta que le daría muchas vueltas estando solo, me alegró sinceramente su compañía

- _Dobe_…

Devolví el saludo de mi amigo.

- ¿Todo bien, _teme_? Tienes la cara mucho más arrugada que de costumbre

Cuestiono con su típica sonrisa zorruna

– Hmp, y tu posees la misma cara de idiota con la que naciste ¿debería preocuparme? -dije con sorna

– ¡Wou! sí que estamos de malas hoy, pero tranquilo que te traigo una noticia que te alegrara

Sonrisa estúpida de nuevo, lo mire con poco interés y seguí en mi trabajo de ordenar mi ropa

- Vamos Sasuke, a que no adivinas quien encontró su víctima del año

Bufe ante lo que dijo

- A ver sorpréndeme, ¿Quién es la "afortunada"?

Termine esas palabras con una sonora carcajada

- Ríete si quieres, ya verás que es tan hermosa que querrás ligártela también

Sus palabras lograron llamar mi atención al fin

- ¿Cómo se llama? -pregunte serio

- Aun no se su nombre… Parece que es nueva y becada porque precisamente la vi en el pasillo de la dirección –contesto

- Hmp ¿Y tú que hacías en el pasillo de la dirección?

- Esa es una buena pregunta, _teme_; veraz como hoy llegue relativamente temprano a comparación con años pasados, decidí llevarle mis sugerencias para el uniforme de las chicas a la directora. Ya sabes, pensé que se moría al enterarse de mis brillantes ideas, asique fui al edificio de administración… Primero pase a saludar a la hermosa Matsuri, ya sabes, tenemos nuestra historia

Afirmo esto último moviendo las cejas de manera graciosa, yo solo rodé los ojos por su relato

- _Usuratonkachi_, ahórrate tu alocada noche de pasión con la secretaria

- Puaf. Tu siempre de aguafiestas; bueno como sabes tenemos nuestra historia. Al saludarla me conto que la directora estaba ocupada en esos momentos. Ah por cierto vi ah Itachi ligándole -exclamo como si fuera el fin del mundo

- _Dobe_… -lo interrumpí de nuevo

- Ya sé que no te interesan los ligues de tu hermano pero déjame contarte. El punto es que le dije que iría al baño mientras se desocupaba, al subir al tercer piso para ir al baño…

- ¿Por qué no fuiste a los del segundo piso? –pregunte

- Sasuke, deja de interrumpirme, además los del tercer piso son mejores

Bufe, yo los veía igual; pero al fin y al cabo era Naruto, él vivía en otro mundo

- Al caminar por los pasillos escuche un ruido y me escondí cuidadosamente, podría ser la directora que seguramente me reprendería por no ir a los baños del segundo piso. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo antes de que me descubriera, pero en eso escuche la voz de una chica que gritaba algo al respecto con su mala suerte; me acerque un poco más y pude verla…

- Era hermosa de cabellos color chicle, me pareció muy tierna. Teñirse el cabello de ese color, definitivamente era muy original

Naruto seguía tan emocionado en su relato que no noto que mi expresión había cambiado notablemente

- Parecía algo agitada y trataba de calmarse. Estuve a punto de correr a alojarla en mis brazos pero cuando pensé en salir se levantó, acto que me asusto y volví a esconderme, seguro pensaría que la acosaba -agrego con cara de miedo- Y así sin más despareció de mi vista… ¿Qué te parece Sasuke? Es una manera poco usual de ver a alguien ¿verdad?, Sasuke me estabas escuchando… ¿Qué te pasa, se te quedaron tus calzones favoritos? ¿Por qué la cara? _teme_…

- Ah, no idiota, solo…

Mencione, volviendo a mi expresión neutra de siempre y logrando ignorar las alertas que se mostraron en mi cuerpo luego de las palabras de mi amigo

- Sasuke estás seguro; ver ese tipo de caras en ti es muy raro -apunto bromista

- Por cierto _usuratonkachi_, ¿tu equipaje?

Cambie el tema gradualmente, para que no notara nada extraño en mi actitud

- ¡Ah! Tienes razón, me lo eh dejado en casa -lanzo un grito- Ya decía yo que venía muy temprano. Tendré que buscarlo

Corrió hacia la puerta

- ¡_Baka_!, por que no mejor llamas para que te lo traigan

Rodé los ojos por su idiotez

- Cierto _teme_, eso sería mucho mejor

Volvió sobre sus pasos con su típica sonrisa de idiota.

A veces no entiendo cómo pudo el volverse mi mejor amigo, a pesar de que hace mucho tiempo nos peleábamos por cualquier cosa y arruinábamos todas las reuniones familiares, volviéndolas un total caos

Mi padre y el de Naruto siempre han sido muy buenos amigos, fueron a la secundaria juntos. Desde ese entonces han sido inseparables, hasta el punto de que en la universidad mi padre al tomar la carrera de docencia y Minato la de medicina nunca perdieron la comunicación, gracias a esa amistad mi madre y Kushina, la madre de Naruto, se volvieron inseparables también.

Esto acarreo una unión entre las dos familias e incremento al nacer Naruto y yo en el mismo año; pretendiendo así que sus dos hijos fueran buenos amigos ~Pero como los desilusionamos…~

De niños el _dobe_ y yo no nos llevábamos nada bien peleábamos constantemente, ya que yo estropeaba sus juguetes y el los míos; gracias a que ingresamos al jardín de niños de Konoha pasábamos más tiempo juntos en los dormitorios y esto nos daba una mejor oportunidad contra los juguetes del otro… De esta manera inicio una guerra infantil a muerte.

Al ir a la primaria mis notas eran excelentes y las de Naruto no muy buenas como siempre, el hecho generaba muchas peleas en el instituto entre nosotros. Recuerdo que solían llamar a nuestros padres por nuestro comportamiento y los dos compartíamos los mismos castigos. No puedo negar que me divertía mucho a pesar de todo…

En las cenas familiares que nuestras madres organizaban frecuentemente. Él y yo acabábamos todo en una guerra de comida e Itachi separándonos; mientras nuestros padres se disculpaban por nuestra actitud con los invitados.

Luego de ir creciendo nos soportábamos un poco más, pero aun así la guerra continuaba, la diferencia radicaba en que ahora los retos eran con chicas, la mayoría de las veces resultaba ser el ganador pero Naruto-_baka_ nunca se rendía y así siguieron nuestras rivalidades. Cuando ingresamos a la secundaria prácticamente éramos como hermanos y esto le dio un respiro a nuestros padres ya hartos de nuestras disputas.

Su familia fue un gran apoyo para la nuestra después del accidente, Kushina se convirtió como en una segunda madre para Itachi y para mí; Incuso Minato aún sigue buscando el tratamiento apropiado para que nuestra madre vuelva a ser la misma de antes. Sabemos que está en las mejores manos ya que es el mejor neurocirujano del país y nuestro médico familiar…

-Sasukeeeee

Una mano balanceándose se posaba en frente mi rostro

- Que te sucede hoy, ¿seguro que estas bien? -me pregunto ya preocupado

- Eh claro, es solo que no dormí bien anoche - mentí.

- Entonces _teme_, tendrás que despertar pronto porque deberás ayudarme conocer a mi nueva víctima -dijo guiñándome el ojo

Suspire… Predije que este día sería mucho más extenso de lo que yo me esperaba…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>No podía creer lo que me estaba sucediendo en este momento, sabía que encontrar mi habitación sería difícil pero nunca creí que encontrar el edificio de los dormitorios femeninos seria aun peor… Por <em>Kami<em>, este lugar era inmenso llevaba veinte minutos caminando y solo veía elegantes jardines, no podía ser posible definitivamente era todo un problema o… ~ ¿Me había perdido ya?~ nunca fui buena con los mapas pero hasta el punto de perderme tan rápido

- Era una locura -solté al viento

Observe el camino recorrido y en segundos pude ver un lujoso auto dirigiéndose en mi dirección ~Todo aquí era lujoso~ rodé los ojos. Y decidí hacer lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza… ¡Detenerlo a toda costa!

No lo pensé mucho solo alce mis dos brazos moviéndolos bruscamente para llamar su atención, pero aun así no parecía tener intención de detenerse o más bien me ignoraba

- Hijos de papi al fin –bufe

Pero en ese momento el auto se detuvo de manera algo forzada diría yo y la ventana del vehículo descendió lentamente, mostrando un pomposa rubia de ojos verdes

– ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Más que una pregunta lo sentí como una afirmación. Me disculpe mentalmente por haberla insultado antes

– No, que te hace creerlo –dije en broma, mostrándole una sonrisa sincera

– Nada en especial… Tal vez solo tú intento improvisado de detener un coche y la expresión de dama en apuros -respondió con sorna

– ¿Tan bien me salió? –reí de vuelta

Esta chica me agrado

– Algo –rio también

- Agradezco que te detuvieras, la verdad es que necesito ayuda con algunas direcciones. Este lugar es inmenso -dije seriamente- Soy Sakura, nueva alumna

Agregue alzando mi mano en un saludo

– Temari, mucho gusto -correspondió mi saludo- ¿Nueva alumna?, te digo la verdad eso es raro en este colegio; ya sabes, ver a alguien que no está aquí desde guardería

– Ah sí… ya es la segunda vez que lo escucho hoy, supongo que tendré que prepárame para escucharlo mucho de ahora en adelante

Le reste importancia con un movimiento de manos

- Disculpa si te incomodo, pero me sorprendí un poco. Entonces… ¿por qué no te subes? y te llevo donde tienes que ir

La verdad su actitud me asombro, nunca imagine que encontraría personas agradables en este lugar; digamos que me topé con la persona indicada

- ¿En serio?, seria de mucha ayuda -mencione como pidiendo permiso

– Claro, vamos súbete -dijo confiada

~Definitivamente me topé con la persona indicada~ subi por fin a la parte trasera del automóvil.

Al entrar al vehículo me percate que había otra persona en el lugar del copiloto. Se trataba de un chico como de mi edad y con un aspecto no muy animado, poseía cabellos negros, sostenidos en una coleta formando un peinado poco común; a pesar de su rostro, no entiendo la razón pero me aspiraba confianza

- Sakura...

Fui interrumpida en mi análisis por la rubia

- Si –conteste

Mostrándole que tenía mi atención

- Este flojo que ves aquí es mi novio, Shikamaru -dijo divertida al ver la cara desencajada del mencionado

- Que molesta

El joven encaro a su novia; esta aumento más su sonrisa

- Un gusto, Shikamaru Nara

Agrego volteándose y dándome la cara

– Sakura Ha… -dude un segundo- Sakura Haruno

Decir mi nombre completo fue como lanzar un sacrilegio. Su expresión cambio drásticamente; expandiendo de esa manera sus orbes marrones por la sorpresa. Que luego fue reemplazada por miedo cuando su novia dio un gran pisotón al freno del vehículo sin ningún remordimiento y en un solo movimiento encarándome como el chico.

- ¿HARUNO? -dijeron los dos en un grito ensordecedor.

En ese momento fue cuando una vez más en el día tome una gran bocanada de aire soltándola al instante en un suspiro y prediciendo que esta acción sería muy común en mis dos últimos años de instituto.

.

.

.

Los primeros días de abril el oxígeno se convirtió en mi amigo más confiable…

.

.

.

**He aquí el Cap.2 ¿Que les pareció?, Ya saben si lo amaron ;) o lo odiaron D: RR **

**Chicos muchas gracias por apoyar el proyecto de esta principiante espero no defraudarlos. Y aunque no lo crean sus RR me motivan MUCHO a escribir espero que sigan el fic… **

**Cualquier sugerencia, critica lo que sea las escuchare sin problemas…**

**No olviden dejarme sus comentarios en los Reviews (:**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo :D**

**RR = Yei :P**


	4. Episodio 3!

**Aquí me tienen una vez más… Muchas gracias por continuar esta historia.. ;).! Y por ese apoyo tan hermoso que me brindan a través de RR, Fav y follow Para ustedes chicos Cap.3 **

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto haciendo historias alternativas**

****Importante (Editado)**

**-Yei- = Diálogos**

"**Yei"= Dichos de otros en las palabras del narrador**

**~Yei~= Pensamientos de los protagonistas**

**Líneas horizontales son cambios de escena **

**Los **_**FlashBack **_**están indicados**

**Sin más, a leer (:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mis Primeros Días de Abril**

**Episodio 3**

**Quizás Los Primeros Días De Abril No Solo Traigan Desgracias**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Sakura...

Fui interrumpida en mi análisis por la rubia

- Si –conteste

Mostrándole que tenía mi atención

- Este flojo que ves aquí es mi novio, Shikamaru -dijo divertida al ver la cara desencajada del mencionado

- Que molesta

El joven encaro a su novia; esta aumento más su sonrisa

- Un gusto, Shikamaru Nara

Agrego volteándose y dándome la cara

– Sakura Ha… -dude un segundo- Sakura Haruno

Decir mi nombre completo fue como lanzar un sacrilegio. Su expresión cambio drásticamente; expandiendo de esa manera sus orbes marrones por la sorpresa. Que luego fue reemplazada por miedo cuando su novia dio un gran pisotón al freno del vehículo sin ningún remordimiento y en un solo movimiento encarándome como el chico.

- ¿HARUNO? -dijeron los dos en un grito ensordecedor.

En ese momento fue cuando una vez más en el día tome una gran bocanada de aire soltándola al instante en un suspiro y prediciendo que esta acción sería muy común en mis dos últimos años de instituto.

.

.

.

Los primeros días de abril el oxígeno se convirtió en mi amigo más confiable…

.

.

.

- Haruno –afirme al fin

- ¿Cómo es decir que …

- Que si soy familiar de la "directora"

Complete la pregunta del chico, sin sentirme orgullosa del hecho

- No es posible

Salió de su sorpresa la joven

- Tenía entendido que la directora tuvo un hijo, mas este había muerto muy joven sin siquiera formar una familia –medito un momento - Y siendo la familia Haruno de una única línea sucesoria tienes que ser su nieta.

~Que bien informada~ No podía mentirle

- Bueno, la verdad es que…

Estaba a punto de contarles mi historia cuando un sonido ensordecedor interrumpió mi confesión.

Temari lanzo un improperio, gracias a la insistencia del conductor afanado que no paraba de sonar el claxon detrás de nosotros. Volvió su vista al frente retomando el camino.

Aun así el chico no retiro la mirada curiosa que tenía sobre mí

- Entonces, ¿Cuál es la verdad?

Repuso mostrándome su papable incertidumbre; lo pensé una vez más. Por ahora no me era conveniente decirlo, sería muy arriesgado

- Es muy difícil de explicar y también es algo muy personal, espero que no les ofenda pero prefiero guardarlo por un tiempo

Espete esperando que me comprendieran.

El joven ceso, posando su vista hacia la ventana del vehículo, ahora en movimiento

- Que problemático –soltó sin más

La rubia noto mi preocupación al ver mi rostro por el retrovisor

- Entiendo después de todo, nos conocemos desde hace unos minutos -rio y agrego retomando su seriedad- Además por tu expresión parece que lo sucedido es algo muy fuerte, has de haberlo pasado mal

En lo que dijo me pareció percibir un tono ¿maternal?... De momento me recordó a _Oba_

-Tranquila Sakura guardaremos tu secreto, pero aun así, ¿no deberías cambiarte el apellido momentáneamente?

La mire seria, era sincera y además tenía razón

- Ya sabes que seas una Haruno, llama mucho la atención. Y si lo haces más publico aun, las personas querrían saber cómo es eso posible; sería muy incómodo para ti y un escándalo… -se detuvo a analizar lo dicho- Un escándalo

- Sakura, ¿la directora esta consiente de ti? –interrumpió a su novia el chico

- ¡Exacto! –espeto Temari- A la directora no le gustan los escándalos, en la institución e imagino que sería peor si su apellido estuviera implicado

- Lo está, hace poco nos conocimos

Escupí prácticamente esas palabras y analice mi situación.

Se miraron entre ellos y luego el chico hablo

- ¿Y no tomo medidas?, ya sabes… -.

- Ella me odia –interrumpí- Aun no ha hecho nada, pero no me cabe la menor duda que algo hará y yo estaré preparada para cualquier medida que adopte. Estoy convencida que debo esperar lo peor de esa mujer

Me deje llevar un poco por lo que había sucedido, rebelando mis pensamientos

- Sakura…

Me llamo la chica y en ese momento tome conciencia de mi descuido, estaba a punto de repararlo cuando

– ¿Hacia donde te dirigías?

Ella parecía muy perceptiva, ya que adivino mi incomodidad por el tema y de paso relajando el ambiente que se había formado. Lo agradecí en silencio ~Estas personas podían sorprenderme de muchas maneras~

- A los dormitorios femeninos

Recordé el motivo de mi presencia en ese auto.

- Estamos a punto de llegar a las instalaciones del colegio

Shikamaru menciono señalando con su mano el camino delante de nosotros.

En ese momento observe a lo lejos tres edificios adornados por un sofisticado jardín central. En él se hallaba una enorme estatua de ángel con sus alas abiertas e hincado sobre una rodilla. En sus manos se encontraba una imponente espada de mango mítico que reposaba en el suelo de la arquitectura, junto a un gran escudo con las iniciales del colegio "K.H.S." esculpidas artísticamente recalcando que estas eran el principal motivo de semejante obra.

Rodeando la estatua destacaban laborados arbustos que daban forma a un pequeño laberinto, estos portaban hermosas rosas azules que hacían gala de su esmerado cuidado ~Un momento un jardín de rosas… ¿azules?~

Estas personas definitivamente no tenían problemas con el dinero. Es más puedo jurar que se debaten el poseer tanto. Pensaba seguir con mi dialogo mental, cuando Temari giro bruscamente el auto tomándonos por sorpresa por segunda vez a Shikamaru y a mí. Dimos un rudo salto hacia el lado que el vehículo tomo apoyo al girar.

- Diablos, como rayos conseguiste tu licencia -exclamo frustrado el chico reincorporándose en su lugar.

La chica soltó una sonora carcajada diciendo entre risas

- Disculpen, disculpen. Es que acabo de pensarlo, como Sakura va al mismo lugar que yo será mejor que te dejemos a ti primero amor

Le dedico una sonrisa tierna al joven

- Problemática

Pude ver al chico sonrojarse, seguramente por el apodo que había utilizado la rubia. Reí interiormente acomodándome en mi asiento; se complementaban de manera excelente, hacían una pareja hermosa.

Fije mi vista a la ventana y pude ver reposando en el césped un sofisticado letrero de concreto que indicaba en letras brillantes "Dormitorios Masculinos", luego pose mi vista al frente y bufe

- Puff, todo aquí tiene que ser tan lujoso

Oh no… Lo había pensado o lo había gritado. Mi duda fue aclara al escuchar la ya conocida carcajada de la piloto del auto

- Tranquila, ya te acostumbraras

Estacionó el automóvil.

~ ¡¿Que ya me acostumbraría?!~ pero si mi expresión no fue nada exagerada. En frente de nosotros se encontraba el dormitorio masculino. Por _kami_, si en vez de un dormitorio estudiantil parecía un hotel vacacional. Poseía grandes ventanales y unas puertas de cristal seguidas de una amplia escalera con fuentes de agua decorativas a sus costados. Y por si fuera poco el edificio estaba rodeado de hermosos jardines distribuidos de manera equitativa con los bastos aparcamientos para los lujosos autos de sus dueños

– Me pregunto cómo podría acostumbrarme a esto –conteste a la chica

Ella amplio su sonrisa.

- Bueno, aquí me quedo yo -dijo el pelinegro despidiéndose con la mano

Al devolverle el saludo se bajó del auto, Temari abrió el maletero para el chico y se dirigió a mí

- Vuelvo en un momento

Abandonó el vehículo de esa manera, para despedirse supuse. No quería mirar pero no lo pude evitar, voltee mi cuerpo para ver la parte posterior del auto y los vi. Por suerte ya habían bajado las maletas asique el maletero se encontraba cerrado, regalándole un vista despejada a mis entrometidos ojos.

Ella le abrazaba mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, al separarse se vieron a los ojos como encerrados en su propio mundo, hasta que el chico de peinado curioso unió sus labios con los de la rubia creando un momento único para la pareja.

Volví mi vista al frente

- Eso solo podía ser amor – dije a la nada

Suspire y en ese momento recordé la sensación que tuve unas horas antes. Si lo pensaba no era común en mí, no entendía que me había sucedido, solo pude sentir que de un momento a otro una mirada me absorbió, llevándose todos mis pensamientos y preocupaciones con ella. Y a pesar de no ver de quien se trataba, me sentí aliviada, como si nada importara…

- Pero que me pasa, ¡Me estoy volviendo loca!

Aterrada grite dentro del auto vacío, seguro todo lo que me sucedió hoy me estaba afectando y ya me encontraba alucinando por cualquier cosa

- Si seguro era eso

La puerta a mi lado se abrió, mostrando a una chica rubia con una sonrisa esplendida

- Sakura, pásate adelante

Su voz solo mostraba felicidad; sonreí y baje del automóvil para acatar lo ordenado, más al bajar me atonte viendo el paisaje que me brindaba ese establecimiento. Todo era tan hermoso y elegante…

Temari sonrió a mi lado y acto seguido poso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros en una señal amistosa, quedando las dos en silencio y disfrutando del agradable clima de primavera.

- Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites… Solo tómalo en cuenta, no estás sola–

Dicho esto dio dos palmadas en mi hombro, transmitiéndome confianza... Sin que se pudiera evitar, ese sentimiento fluyó por mi cuerpo y con una sonrisa sincera le expresé mi gratitud

– Gracias

Esas palabras sinceras, realmente me ayudaron a liberarme un poco del peso que se encontraba sobre mí desde la conversación con mi abuela… Tsubasa Haruno.

.

.

.

Quizás los primeros días de abril no solo traían desgracias…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ya había terminado de ordenar mi equipaje y me tendí en la cama. Mientras, el <em>dobe<em> se encontraba haciendo llamadas para que alguien le trajera el suyo; podía escuchar sus descontrolados quejidos hacia el móvil.

- Si sé que me lo recordaste muchas veces, lo siento –dijo por décima vez arrepentido- Pero _ka_-chan debes entender que estaba emocionado por ver a Sasuke-teme otra vez

Lo fulmine con la mirada, Naruto siempre me utilizaba cuando se trataba de su madre.

Me levante de la cama para abrir las ventanas que se encontraban en dirección al _usuratonkachi_; aproveche el acercamiento y le di un golpe en el estómago

- ¡Auch!

Soltó tocándose el lugar afectado y dedicándome una señal obscena con su mano

- Me tropecé, disculpa no quería levantarte la voz _ka_-chan. Si mamá, controlare mi tono mientras este en el móvil… Que tienes que irte. Espera y mi equipaje… sé que me lo dijiste antes de dormir también

Y así empezó una vez más su rutina de disculpas, controle una carcajada al verlo contraer su rostro incomodo por la conversación.

Dirigí mi vista al ventanal y concentre toda mi atención a lo que se encontraba a unos metros del edificio ~La chica de los caballos llamativos…~

Estaba junto a una joven rubia mientras sus cabellos danzaban con el viento confundiéndose con las inigualables flores de cerezo, a pesar de la distancia pude detallar más sus rasgos, en comparación a la última vez que la vi.

Su piel era clara y cremosa, no era muy alta pero poseía una silueta envidiable para cualquier mujer, de pechos moderados y cintura provocativa, sus ojos de color jade mostraban un brillo considerable gracias a la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro en ese momento…

- _Teme_ por que será tan difícil hablar con las mujeres

Naruto se acercó unos pasos a mí y en un acto incontrolado cubrí los ventanales con las gruesas cortinas, impidiendo que viera la causa de mi distracción; mas no evitando que sospechara de mi acción y aumentando su ya notoria curiosidad

- ¿Escondes algo? –me miro escéptico

Yo cruce mis brazos y dije sin más

- Hace un poco de frío

Por Dios ¿qué estaba haciendo?, ni yo mismo entendía mi actitud

- Estas menopáusico _teme_, a mí me hace falta un poco de aire

Menciono con la intención de despejar los ventanales una vez más… A lo que solo me aparte y lo deje ser.

Al hacerlo ambos fijamos la vista en el lugar. El cerciorándose de mi excusa; después de todo me conocía como un hermano, era normal que sospechara. Y yo deseando que lo que vi hace un rato fuera una jugarreta de mi afectada imaginación.

Lo único que vimos fue un Audi a3 alejarse de los dormitorios.

- Hmp. ¿Está algo fresco no te parece? –dije dejando a un Naruto con una mirada incrédula sobre mí.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>En la oficina principal de Konoha High School se podía escuchar una alterada voz, lanzando maldiciones al receptor del auricular al otro lado de la línea<p>

- Como es posible Masamune, eres un inútil

Vocifero eufórica la mujer que aparentaba unos cincuenta años de edad.

- Como iba a imaginar yo que esa beca seria otorgada a esa jovencita en especial

se defendió el aludido

-Debe reconocer que debemos cumplir las normas establecidas por Mikoto Uchiha por respeto a su condición y hacer lo contrario nos traería repercusiones en frente de los accionistas. Y si usted quiere robar los accionistas a favor de los Uchiha esta es la base de todo

Exclamó de manera calculadora

- Además usted nunca se opuso hace un año al hacer la misma obra. Es más, todo lo contrario me felicito por mantener calmados a los accionistas –agrego sofocado.

- Tienes razón –trato de aplacarse la dama- Pero aun así, eres mi abogado y cómplice Masamune; debes apoyarme frente a los accionistas para que retiren la beca de esa ilegitima

Arrastro sus palabras con rencor.

- Le recuerdo Sra. Haruno que soy el miembro imparcial de las dos ramas de accionistas de la institución y como tal no puedo mostrar ningún favoritismo. Más ahora que Itachi está vigilando de cerca nuestros movimientos -continuo- Piense lo que le propongo, debe tranquilizarse y pensar las cosas fríamente, usted está muy afectada por la aparición de esa niñita en su vida

- Es que no lo entiendes, esa niñita como le llamas, puede afectar la reputación de toda mi familia. Y eso Masamune por ningún motivo lo voy a permitir; esa desvergonzada sabrá que el apellido Haruno es demasiado para su frágil cuerpo

El único testigo de esa conversación, pudo notar claramente el desprecio que arrastraban las palabras de la actual directora.

Ahora comprendía porque estaba de su lado, esa mujer podía ser un ángel o un demonio a su conveniencia. De ella era mejor cuidarse.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a nuestro destino, Temari estallo de una carcajada al ver mi expresión en el momento que ingresamos a los dormitorios femeninos; todo parecía un hotel de cinco estrellas; contaba con varios pisos, comunicados por ascensores y escaleras. La superficie del lugar se encontraba cuidadosamente lustrada, resaltando su belleza gracias a la costosa baldosa de piedra natural utilizada para su construcción, los diferentes cuadros y obras de arte obtenidos de subastas millonarias donados por los accionistas y clientes de la institución ~Según que relataba la chica~, paredes pintadas y labradas por conocidos artistas nacionales e internacionales. Los más finos candelabros y como olvidar la inigualable vista que ofrecía el lugar. Sentí que ya nada podría sorprenderme después de esto… pero me estaba equivocando considerablemente.<p>

La rubia me acompaño hasta encontrar mi dormitorio y luego se despidió no sin antes prometer encontrarnos en la ceremonia de inauguración. Ingrese al que desde hoy sería mi hogar por dos años o eso esperaba... Con solo darle una mirada quede impactada por la elegancia del lugar.

Verán nunca me considere alguien pobre, la vida que me ofrecía Tsunade no era llena de comodidades banales pero nunca me hizo falta nada… lo necesario para vivir cómodamente siempre lo tuve, por eso me sorprendía como las personas de este lugar despilfarraban el dinero.

Mi habitación consistía en dos pisos en el primer piso, encontraba dos confortables camas con un librero, escritorio y computadoras portátiles cada una. Estaba acondicionada y decorada con diferentes arreglos florales, en una esquina tenía sofás sumamente cómodos… hasta más cómodos que mi antigua cama, me atrevo a decir. También se hallaba una pequeña nevera con diferentes refrescos y no podía faltar la exuberante vista hacia el jardín, este lucía una fuente preciosa en representación a Cupido.

La superficie de la habitación estaba arreglada con madera parquet; siendo esta una de las más reconocidas por sus complejidad al elaborarse, como en su instalación en los domicilios. En medio de la habitación se encontraba una escalera caracol que comunicaba el primer con el segundo piso, las cuales subí.

En el piso de arriba, se hallaban dos puertas que supuse serían los baños; sofás y armarios cada uno, en los extremos del lugar.

La habitación estaba totalmente acondicionada para que dos personas vivieran en ella ~ ¿Cómo sería mi compañera de habitación?~

No cabía en mi asombro cuando fije mi atención al gran espejo que se situaba en medio del lugar, allí observe mi expresión de total desconcierto y detrás de mí un hermoso candelabro que le daba una iluminación delicada al lugar.

Me dispuse a ingresar a lo que parecía el cuarto del baño

-Bueno, ya basta de sorpresas

Dije con la intención de no asombrarme más

Frente a mi había una amplia habitación con un ventilador de techo central, una bañera preciosa de mármol fusionada con la pared del lugar. Había un ventanal ubicado estratégicamente para obtener un hermoso paisaje durante la hora de darse un relajante baño, igualmente una ducha de puertas de cristal para los días de afán y adaptada con todo lo necesario para que fuera placentera, un retrete que pintaba ser automático, un tocador cubierto en mármol y hecho de madera finamente tallada, un gran espejo con lámparas a sus costados él cual iba muy bien con el estilo del lugar.

Paredes cuidadosamente trabajadas y una superficie instalada con las mejores baldosas decorativas. Al igual que el dormitorio se encontraba decorado con pequeñas plantas que daban un ambiente fresco y agradable a la estancia.

~Que rayos~ Estaba segura que mi boca estaba abierta. ¡Y cómo no! Después de ver algo como eso. Tenía la ligera impresión de que me la pasaría en esa tina

Al salir del baño manteniendo mi expresión totalmente consternada miré el reloj de mi muñeca, recordando que no podía perder el tiempo y debía prepararme para lo que en menos de una hora seria la ceremonia de inauguración. Busque mis maletas, estas se encontraban a un costado de uno de los armarios y me dispuse a arreglar todo. Al abrir el armario comprobé lo que me había afirmado la agradable chica de la secretaría. Se hallaban varios uniformes planchados y listos para ser portados.

Tome un ejemplar detallándolo.

Consistía en un juego de saco y falda de cuatro pliegues; dos en cada costado, de color gris con bordes negros, una camisa blanca de mangas largas que sobrepasaba el largo del saco y una corbata roja con la insignia del colegio tejida en dorado, al final de la prenda.

Corrí a tomar una ducha y cambiarme lo más pronto posible

-¡Ay no, Solo cinco minutos!

Bufe… por no haber disfrutado del baño como hubiera querido, salí de el con las ropas ya puestas, Busque la caja de zapatos que había visto anteriormente en él armario.

Al tomar dicha caja me topé con unos zapatos escolares color marrón y una medias largas negras, que al colocármelas dejaban un pequeño espacio en mi piel entre la altura de la falda y el inicio de dicha prenda.

Tome una bocanada de aire y levante la vista hacia el espejo central, entonces recordé la petición de _Oba_-_san_. Busque mi móvil y saque una fotografía con el…

Al verla me vi y al fondo de la imagen había una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos perla mirando sorprendida el espejo al.

Me asuste y tire el móvil ~Y si... Tsubasa me había maldecido con el fantasma de una estudiante muerta~ Gire mi cuerpo rápidamente encontrando a la chica de la imagen excesivamente sonrosada y con la mirada gacha.

- Ehm, lo sient-o-o no quise asustarte-e-e

Estaba muy afectada la pobre, ~Que rayos~ esa tierna chica me había pegado un buen susto. Suspire, el día me puso sensible ~Si, claro fantasmas~ sonreí internamente

- Tranquila, uhm- respire hondo- Tú debes ser mi compañera de habitación

Sonreí para calmarla un poco

- Mucho gusto, soy Sakura…

Me presente sin revelar mi apellido y extendiendo mi mano como muestra de saludo.

- Igua-lmen-te, mi no-mbre es… Hinata Hyuga

Ignorando los tartamudeos, se presentó muy formal la chica, hasta inclino la cabeza antes de corresponder mi gesto… cuando toque su mano note que su piel era muy suave y delicada… ~Justo como una muñeca de porcelana~ a eso me recordaba la menuda chica.

- Eres nueva

Dijo sin tartamudear, para luego alarmarse y continuar

- Lo s-ien-to cla-ro que lo eres, co-mo nunca te ha-bía visto an-tes.

- ¿Y no me lo dirás?– reí un poco

- Decirte-e-e ¿Qué? –cuestiono algo asustada

- Y que es raro tener alumnos nuevos en este colegio

- Ehm… no en realidad, no creo que sea extraño, además ya te había visto con anterioridad, aunque es normal que no lo recuerdes… no suelo destacar mucho

Bajo la mirada y en ese momento reconocí esa postura

-¡Claro!, la chica que me ayudo a llegar a admisión antes –afirme –Muchas gracias por eso, me ayudó mucho

Le sonreí. Pareció esa acción sorprendió mucho a la chica y levanto la vista dedicándome una agradecida expresión

- Por nada, me alegra haberte ayudado

Hinata, ya vestía su uniforme por lo que me llevo a cuestionarle

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo en la habitación?-.

- Si, pero permanecí en el baño desde que llegue; aun no me acostumbro a esto sabes… –dijo tomando confianza conmigo

- ¿Cómo, a que no te acostumbras?

- Y a los baños de espuma, los lujos, parece un sueño –dijo casualmente

Me desencaje un poco

- También eres… ¿nueva?

No pude evitar que un poco de emoción se escuchara en mis palabras, seria de mucha ayuda no estar sola en eso de adaptarse.

- Ehm, más o menos; llevo un año en este colegio… Soy becada –dijo sin más

- Yo también lo soy. Entonces fuiste la que gano la beca hace un año, eso está muy bien. Te doy mis felicitaciones tardías…

Reímos sonoramente

- Gracias igualmente –respondió entre risas

- Según tu corbata debes ser del onceavo año –afirmo

La mire sin comprender

- Lo supe porque dividen los grupos de bachiller por corbatas de diferentes colores –respondió a mi expresión

- ¿En serio?

-Sí, Veras… los alumnos de primaria y guardería llevan el uniforme sin ningún distintivo por lo tanto no necesitan sacos y tienen un polo especial como uniforme pero son del mismo de color que los nuestros

Estaba atenta a su explicación

-Los de secundaria llevan listones en vez de corbatas y también dividen los grupos por colores. Por último los de bachiller utilizamos corbatas. Los alumnos de décimo tienen el color verde, los de once rojo y los de doce azul

- Ya veo, entonces estas en mi grupo -dije viendo su distintivo

- Si también voy en once –reafirmo- Aunque tenemos que ver si estamos en el mismo curso

- Ojala y si –mencione ilusionada

Para mí era un alivio que mi compañera de habitación no fuera una hija de papi y tomando en cuenta que la suerte no está conmigo ese era un gran avance.

- Te puedo ¿pedir un favor? Necesito ir a la biblioteca por mis útiles antes de la ceremonia ¿Me llevas?

Sentí que podía confiar en ella, en verdad no se si mi juicio estaba afectando pero… francamente desde que llegue a este lugar. Encuentro confianza en las personas.

- Claro no hay problema

De camino a la biblioteca, La morena y yo conversamos de lo excéntrico del lugar, luego ella me hablo de su vida. A pesar de ser una chica tímida conmigo parecía olvidarse totalmente de su defecto, me confeso que antes vivía junto a su primo Neji en un lugar apartado de la capital, eran personas humildes por lo tanto su primo y tutor trabajaba muy duro para que Hinata tuviera una educación y en un futuro lograra una vida digna.

Le pregunte sobre su familia a lo que me contesto que Neji era su única familia, observe en su mirada algo totalmente conocido para mí, por lo que supuse que había una historia trágica en su pasado; mas no quise incomodarla con el tema y le hable un poco de mí. Le relate sobre la vida que llevaba con la tía Tsunade, obviando la historia de mis padres

En lo que nos dimos cuenta llegamos a nuestro destino. Sinceramente no le preste atención al camino para llegar, lo cual me preocupo un poco; pero ya lo solucionaría luego.

En frente de nosotras se encontraban dos puertas de cristal con un diseño único y bordes de madera. Al entrar a la estancia me emocione mucho y dispuse toda mi atención a detallar el lugar.

Su arquitectura era esplendida le daba un diseño clásico al lugar, en el ambiente se podía respirar paz que era lo más codiciado en el momento de disfrutar de un buen libro. La estancia poseía dos pisos que se comunicaban por dos escaleras a cada extremidad del local. En el primer piso se encontraban diversas mesas en el centro del lugar y en las esquinas grandes ventanales con sofás incorporados, dirigí mi vista al segundo piso donde me detuve en el cielo del lugar.

La gran iluminación era gracias a que el techo estaba construido de hermosos vitrales con diseños frescos y que daban forma a una paloma blanca en vuelo; de él colgaban tres hermosos candelabros de cristal que otorgaban mayor iluminación a las mesas.

En el segundo piso se encontraban los gigantes libreros con una surtida variedad de libros todo separado en secciones. ~¡Amaba leer!~ y esta biblioteca se acaba de convertir en el lugar donde ese sueño inalcanzable de perderme en los libros se haría realidad

A simple vista todo me pareció maravilloso; busque el recibidor para realizar el propósito de mi llegada y lo encontré a un lado de la entrada con una Hinata saludando al encargado.

- Sakura ven, te presento a Neji-_nisan_, mi primo – dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa

Distinguí al chico detrás de ella. Era poseedor de los mismos rasgos y ojos que la morena. Tenia el cabello lacio sostenido en una larga cola de caballo que lo hacía ver muy atractivo. Me atreví a pensar que en vez de primos parecían mellizos, lo único que los distinguía era el color de su cabello ya que el de él era muy negro.

- Neji Hyuga

Extendió su mano en señal de saludo, correspondiendo su saludo me presente

- Sakura...

El me miro extrañado, supuse que esperaba mi apellido, a lo que le respondí con una sonrisa

- Vine por mis útiles, soy becada…

Él se alejó para buscar lo solicitado y aprovechando ese hecho, Hinata se acercó un poco diciéndome al oído

–No te asustes, solo es algo serio

- Lo noto - respondí irónica.

Lo vi mirarme fijamente, luego de tomar una gran bolsa y entregármela con una sonrisa seca

– Aquí tiene Srta. Haruno

Abrí mis ojos notablemente y vi el papel que poseía en su mano… ya me había descubierto

– Por nada

Le conteste con un suspiro, mire a la persona a mi lado que ahora era portadora de una mirada desconcertada

- Lo siento por no decirlo antes, es algo complicado

Sonreí y me aleje hacia la salida con mis pertenencias ~Algo pesadas por cierto~

- Sakura, espera

Camino a mi encuentro pero su primo tomo su brazo sin tacto alguno

– Solo ten cuidado

Dicho esto la dejo seguir

La misma al alcanzarme, camino a mi lado en silencio. No sé cuánto tiempo duramos de esa manera, caminaba sin rumbo y ella solo me acompañaba por lo que me atreví a enfrentarla.

- Está todo bien, ya sabes. Si no quieres estar conmigo –rompí el silencio

- No yo-o… -tartamudeo- Eres la primera amiga que tengo en este lugar

Se enserio de repente

- No entiendo lo de tu apellido, pero ser una Haruno… no te hace una mala persona ¿no?

No sé como hizo para que eso sonara a afirmación. Reí sonoramente

– No, no me hace una mala persona y me alegra tener una amiga también

- Por cierto aprovechándome de tu amistad… ¿A dónde vamos?

Reí al verme totalmente perdida

– Cielos, mira la hora –dijo observando su muñeca

La imite y lance un grito

- ¡10:20!

Mi amiga tomo mi muñeca y se echó a correr conmigo a rastras

– Espera a donde vamos –dije al trote

- No hay tiempo de explicar solo corre

Comento agitada la joven. Por la impresión lo único que veía eran jardines y de repente la torre de ángel que había visto hace poco, corrimos ingresando a un lugar acondicionado y muy solitario, tomamos las escaleras pero bajamos la velocidad ya que me costaba subirlas gracias al peso extra en mi hombro.

Al subir por lo menos unos tres pisos sin descanso; corrimos por unos pasillos y llegamos a un salón con puertas corredizas con un letrero con las palabras "Onceavo Año".

Al detenernos tomamos aire descontroladamente. De pronto la puerta se abrió de un azote dejándonos al descubierto frente a unos ojos expectantes…

- Srta. Hyuga hasta que se digna a llegar

Exclamo un hombre con cicatrices en el rostro con expresión molesta y muy tétrico en mi opinión

- Ibi-ki-sen-sei, lo sie-nto – contesto la ojiperla consternada

- Que espera pase –dijo rudamente

Haciendo que la chica acatara temerosa

- Y usted

Se dirigió a mí; me sobresalte por su acción

- Debe ser la nueva escogida por el programa… Siendo nueva aquí debería mejorar su disciplina, este colegio no es similar a ninguno en el que ha estudiado antes

Sentí como sus palabras taladraban mi mente.

~ Puff, justamente a alguien así le entrego la mejor de mis primeras impresiones~ bufe mentalmente. Él se alejó de mi de pronto

.

.

.

* * *

><p>En el transcurso de las mañana no pude quitarme esa mirada sofocante de mi casi hermano en ningún momento. Aun ahora, en el salón de conferencias reservado para nuestro año, podía sentir sus ojos en mi nuca.<p>

~sentarme lejos de él no fue buena idea~ solo empeoro todo. Ahora sus sospechas eran mayores. Voltee para encararlo y fulminarlo con la mirada encontrándolo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos casi cerrados, formando una línea con ellos

- Sakuke-_teme_ – dijo con sus labios

El imbécil sabía de mi habilidad de leerlos, sin importar distancia

- _Usuratonkachi_

Imite su acción y mire al frente una vez más.

Trate de concentrar toda mi atención al discurso de Ibiki-_sensei,_ sobre ser pre-graduandos bla bla, responsabilidad bla bla… Naruto idiota

- Rayos, porque tenía que ser tan sensitivo

Bufe en un susurro, mientras su mirada ahora me taladraba la nuca.

Voltee por segunda vez y lo vi con una cara de confundido, entonces pude detallar lo que trataba de decir

– _Teme_, ¿Qué me dijiste?

Típico del Namikaze, rodé los ojos

- _Usuratonkachi_

Repetí en un movimiento de labios

- ¿Ah?

- Baka

Bufe abriendo más la boca

- ¿Cómo?

- B-a-k-a

Deletree lentamente con el enojo palpando en mi cabeza.

- No te entiendo, Sasuke

Naruto era un real idiota

- ¡QUE ERES UN IDIOTA!

Grite descontrolado y todos en la habitación voltearon a verme. ~Gracias Naruto, como yo Amo la atención~ rodé los ojos.

- Uchiha… Parece que tiene mucho que compartir

Él profesor de filosofía, se refirió con notable enojo. En ese momento mi muy brillante amigo pareció reaccionar

- A ya entendí, tú también lo eres teme –dijo con su risa estúpida

Un silencio incomodo se formó en el aula por el fantástico comentario. La ira del profesor aumento

- Namikaze y Uchiha los dos son libres de retirarse

Exclamo con un tono autoritario

- Las puertas están abiertas

Acto seguido camino hasta la entrada delantera del salón y las abrió la puerta bruscamente.

- Srta. Hyuga hasta que se digna a llegar

Lo escuchamos decir de manera seca, faltaba poco para que esa vena de sus frente explotara…

- Ibi-ki-sen-sei, lo sie-nto

Escuchamos tartamudear a la tímida niña

- Que espera pase

Menciono ahora más que molesto, la pobre chica ingreso totalmente asustada y buscando un lugar libre.

- Y usted. Debe ser la nueva escogida por el programa… Siendo nueva aquí debería mejorar su disciplina, este colegio no es similar a ninguno en el que ha estudiado antes

Dejo la puerta abierta y camino hacia el frente del aula una vez más dirigiéndose al curso con una notoria vena de enojo en la frente.

- Este año tienen una nueva compañera

Tomando un marcador escribió en la pizarra

– Senju Sakura

Denle la bienvenida y sean buenos con ella.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>- Senju… ¿Cómo? -susurre<p>

El profesor me miro, dándome el incentivo de que entrara y no le quitara su valioso tiempo ~Todo eso con solo una mirada~ rodé los ojos y entre al salón sin más.

- Soy Ha… Senju Sakura, es un placer

Di una reverencia y al levantar la mirada una persona llamo mi atención en medio de la multitud que me detallaban interesados.

Unos ojos con una oscuridad profunda me invitaron a perderme en ellos; pertenecían a un chico de piel más clara que la mía, cabellos azabaches y un peinado rebelde que solo a él le podía quedar tan bien.

Sentía que podía ver a través de mí e inmediatamente me robo un sonrojo. Definitivamente eso me asusto y como si sus ojos quemaran aparte la mirada.

- En el fondo hay un lugar libre

Afirmo el ya muy afectado profesor, señalando el lugar para que tomara asiento. Asentí y seguí sus instrucciones

Así que ese fue su primer movimiento, no esperaba menos de una persona que ha dedicado su vida a proteger su apariencia. No está mal Tsubasa…

.

.

.

Los primeros días de abril me convertí en Senju Sakura.

.

.

.

**Cap.3 Up! Apareció Neji *¬* Tengo lindos planes para él :3…**

**¿Qué les pareció? Ya saben si lo amaron ;) o lo odiaron D: RR **

**Antu 2309: **_Chicaaaa tus RR me motivan gracias.. :D.!. los mejores deseos para ti también ..(:!_

**NigksTsuDeva: **_Gracias, saludos para ti también_

**Fabila 56: **_Haha trataré :D! prontito ingreso a la Uni y bueno este será mi único medio para no morir de estrés xD_

**Hasta el próximo cap. Chicas gracias (:**

**Y gracias para ti también que lees y no mandas RR, me alegra que sigas la historia, de igual forma, pero comparte tu opinión la próxima. Porfis! x3**

**RR = Yei x)**


	5. Episodio 4!

**Hola, me reporto con la humanidad otra vez, después de tanto tiempo… Bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo 4! **

**Pero bueno llego el 2013 (Felicidades por el nuevo año) y esperemos que este año traiga mucha prosperidad para todos e inspiración y tiempo para mí porque prometo escribir e ir desarrollando la historia durante el año.**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto haciendo historias alternativas**

****Importante (Editado)**

**-Yei- = Diálogos**

"**Yei"= Dichos de otros en las palabras del narrador**

**~Yei~= Pensamientos de los protagonistas**

**Líneas horizontales son cambios de escena **

**Los **_**FlashBack **_**están indicados**

**Sin más, a leer (:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mis Primeros Días de Abril**

**Episodio 4**

**Los Primeros Días De Abril Conocí A Sasuke Uchiha…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Soy Ha… Senju Sakura, es un placer

Di una reverencia y al levantar la mirada una persona llamo mi atención en medio de la multitud que me detallaban interesados.

Unos ojos con una oscuridad profunda me invitaron a perderme en ellos; pertenecían a un chico de piel más clara que la mía, cabellos azabaches y un peinado rebelde que solo a él le podía quedar tan bien.

Sentía que podía ver a través de mí e inmediatamente me robo un sonrojo. Definitivamente eso me asusto y como si sus ojos quemaran aparte la mirada.

- En el fondo hay un lugar libre

Afirmo el ya muy afectado profesor, señalando el lugar para que tomara asiento. Asentí y seguí sus instrucciones

Así que ese fue su primer movimiento, no esperaba menos de una persona que ha dedicado su vida a proteger su apariencia. No está mal Tsubasa…

.

.

.

Los primeros días de abril me convertí en Senju Sakura.

.

.

.

La mañana no resulto diferente a como había imaginado que sería otro inicio de curso en la institución Konoha. Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación recostado en mi cama como hace unas horas, pensando y retomando con insistencia esas imágenes que no se podían borrar en mi mente.

Aun no la conocía como se debía pero sin importar aquello esa chica me parecía una molestia. Ella no tiene ningún derecho a ser el centro de todos sus pensamientos

- Puff, Senju Sakura- bufe al aire.

Que tenía esa chica que me robaba tanto mi paz mental. La respuesta sencillamente la desconocía pero lo que si sabía es que esa pelirosa complicaría mi existencia, solo bastaba con recordar lo que sucedió hace media hora.

.

.

.

_**FlashBack**_

- Senju Sakura

Ese era el nombre de la chica de cabellos llamativos. Esta chica robo mi atención

- Hmp

No pude evitar contener una sonrisa prepotente al ver su manera de sonrojarse ante mí. Seguí mirándola fijamente detallando completamente su cuerpo, la chica buscaba un puesto mirando un punto fijo del aula, asumí que su mente no se encontraba en ese lugar y la parte egocéntrica de mi orgullo asumió que huía de mi mirada.

Paso a un lado de mi banca y ese dulce aroma de fresas y vainilla me atrapo. ~La odio~

¿Desde cuando Sasuke Uchiha le prestaba tanta atención a una chica?, cerré mis ojos buscando controlarme un poco pero un objeto no identificado azoto contra mi cabeza en ese momento.

~Ya era el colmo, que Naruto no paraba nunca~ Volteo con brusquedad identificando un trozo borrador cerca de mi pupitre y dándole nombre a lo que minutos antes arremetió contra mi cabeza, le dedique a mi amigo una mirada envenenada; tratando de expresarle el deseo incontrolado de asesinarlo que poseía en ese instante.

El _dobe_ por su parte me miro con ojos brillante, una gotita resbalo por mi cabeza porque esa cara que poseía Naruto en el tiempo que llevaban compartiendo superaba su idiotez.

Este movió su cabeza en dirección hacia la Senju y levanto fervientemente el pulgar. De ese modo mis sospechas fueron más que confirmadas, a él también le interesaba la pelirosa.

~Esperen ¿cómo que también?~ lleve la palma de mi mano hacia mi frente produciendo un ruido sordo, que para mi suerte no fue llamativo gracias al bullicio que se había formado por la nueva estudiante becada ~Patético~

- A mí no me interesa para nada – Susurre.

-Por esto les comunico jóvenes que ningún acto fuera de las normas establecidas en el reglamento del colegio serán pasadas por alto y yo seré el más interesado en demostrárselo

Para la dicha de todos Ibiki término su muy minuciosamente preparado discurso o para ser más acertado sus amenazas "sutiles", dejándonos "libres" y prepararnos para el acto principal del día que se daría en el domo de la institución.

Yo por supuesto salí del aula lo más rápido que pude, dirigiéndome directamente a mi habitación y así evitar un desagradable encuentro, con un idiota rubio que seguramente querrá hablar de la que consideraba su nueva conquista.

_**Fin FlashBack**_

Y aquí me tiene tratando de sacarme a esa molestia de la cabeza. Confieso que me siento muy patético, ni siquiera he hablado con ella y me encuentro como un tonto repasando su imagen y aroma repetidas veces en mi mente

– Ahhh

Grite revolviéndome mis cabellos y me levanté al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse

– Lo que me faltaba –solté al verlo entrar.

- Sasuke _temeee_ – dijo levantando la voz – ¿Por qué te fuiste? te perdiste mi maravillosa movida ante Sakura-_chan_

Enarque una ceja

- ¿Sakura-chan? – dije escéptico.

- Si, ya sabes la chica nueva, te la mostré hace un rato – sonrió y agrego – es muy linda Sasuke creo que será muy interesante tenerla

Bufe internamente

– Ya, me alegra mucho

Oculte mi interés por el tema y preparando la carpeta donde llevaría mi discurso

– Eh, que te pasa que te noto más amargado el día de hoy

Menciono mientras miraba mis movimientos

– Hmp

Lo deje solo en la habitación por segunda vez en ese día. Y aunque me doliera aceptarlo las palabras de Naruto quedaron grabadas en mi cabeza y produciéndome una desagradable sensación

- Sabía que ella volvería mis días más complicados

Solté al aire y enojándome aún más porque en este día había comenzado a hablar solo ~Me estoy volviendo loco~ pensé y seguí mi camino hacia el acto de inauguración de Konoha High School.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Al tomar asiento me pregunte si el odio de Tsubasa tendría algún límite, suspire un vez más. Mientras el discurso del <em>profesor <em>Ibiki, al cual no le prestaba la mínima atención, continuaba.

Me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez que mi futuro en este colegio seria oscuro y que debería estar preparada para todo. Tenía que convencerme del todo pero… ~ ¡Vamos no era fácil!~.

Apenas el mismo día de ABRIL

-Para variar- bufe muy bajo

Empiezo el 5to año de bachillerato en una nueva institución, me entero que tengo una abuela, ella me demuestra su odio, me cambia el nombre y un chico que nunca había visto en mi vida me intimida con solo mirarme.

Entonces recordé los oscuros ojos. Y automáticamente mi rango de visión se dirigió hacia el chico de cabellos azabache y peinado fuera de lo común, lo observe detenidamente hasta que… deliberadamente chocó su mano contra su frente; salte sobre mi banca por la impresión y fije mi mirada hacia el profesor una vez más.

Mi tía siempre mencionaba que nuestros ojos eran las ventanas de nuestro corazón por lo tanto cuando mirábamos con anhelo a alguien le transmitíamos nuestros sentimientos… ~Patética~ pues así me sentía yo ahora.

¡Cómo era posible! Me sintiera tan insegura en estos momentos. Necesitaba fuerza; apreté mis manos y tome mi decisión tenía que ser fuerte, sacaría fuerzas de donde no tendría y no paparía de luchar.

Queda totalmente prohibido dejarme intimidar; No señor ni por Tsubasa, ni por el desconocido, ni por nadie. Así que olvide todo rastro de confusión y miedo de mi interior.

Levante mi vista que sin notarlo había mantenido fijamente en el pupitre, percatándome que el discurso ya había terminado y que todos se disponían a abandonar el aula. Observe a Hinata que ya se encontraba a mi lado

–Deberías llevar tus útiles a la habitación, el acto de inauguración es bastante extenso

Me recomendó la chica.

- ¿Eh? – le respondí desubicada

- Ya sabes, tenemos 40 minutos para prepararnos – Comento mirándome fijamente

En ese momento me arrepentí de no haber sido más atenta, siendo mi primer día aquí obviamente no conocía las costumbres que tenían pero ¡No!, yo y mi complejo de autosuficiencia me daba el lujo de ignorar al profesor gruñón

– Lo siento Hinata pero en verdad no le preste absolutamente una pisca de atención al discurso

Bajé mi cabeza con decepción, a lo que ella me sonrió dulcemente y me consoló

–Tranquila, ya te diré lo que debemos hacer para el resto del día, pero por ahora… guardemos tus cosas

- Está bien- sonríe de igual forma.

- Hinata…

Se escucho una voz entusiasta y jovial detrás de mi amiga. Como respuesta inmediata ella se tenso y encaro con un sonrojo muy notorio a un chico de gran sonrisa y cabellos de sol

– Na-Na-Namikaze- kun…- menciono forzadamente

Mientras yo solo observaba como su actitud cambio de repente.

- ¿No me presentas a tu nueva amiga?

Sonrió efusivamente, y yo pude nota un hilo de decepción en la mirada de la menuda chica

– Ahm, Sa-Saku-ra, Sakura-chan. El-él es Na-Namikaze Na-Naru-to – kun

Pudo terminar la oración la muy avergonzada chica. Okay, sabía que la chica era tímida pero eso ya no era normal. Me propuse a ayudar a mi amiga en aprietos, la verdad le estaba tomando mucho cariño a esta dulce chica.

- Mucho gusto Namikaze

Dije tratando de que el chico dejara de posar su fija mirada en Hinata y la pobre pudiera respirar al fin

- Oh, lo mismo digo Senju, ¿cierto?

Afirme con la cabeza

- Parece que necesitas ayuda

Señalo galante mis útiles escolares

– Se ven pesadas, ¿quieres que las cargue por ti?

- Seria de mucha ayuda en verdad pero eso no te traería problemas, quiero decir no puedes entrar al edificio de las chicas

Mencione lo obvio para rechazar sutilmente su propuesta, ya que si la aceptaba me arriesgaría a que esa chica tímida se desmallara por falta de aire

-Entiendo, bueno si se te ofrece algo. No temas en pedir mi ayuda

Me regalo otra de sus efusivas sonrisa para luego acercarse a Hinata y susurrarle algo que no pude escuchar... Lo único que pude notar fue el rojo escarlata que se adueñó del rostro de la pobre chica. Después de esas palabras el chico se marchó.

- Hinata, ¿estás bien?

Me aventure a preguntar. Ella solo asistió pesadamente, ese era un tema del cual ella no podía hablar cómodamente, asique lo ignore por el momento

– En marcha, entonces – la anime.

Saliendo del aula pude observar a Shikamaru recargado de la pared del pasillo y me alegro verlo

– Hola en verdad me alegra mucho verte -le exprese al chico.

- Que problemática, si no hace mucho nos vimos- Menciono perezoso

- jaja tienes, razón. Es que me alegra ver caras conocidas es todo - Dije aliviada- ¿Conoces a Hinata?, va en nuestro curso

Señale a la chica a mis espaldas…

- Hyuga-san – saludo, mirándola

- Nara–san

Devolvió el saludo con una leve inclinación. Yo solo los vi con una expresión seria

- ¿Por qué son tan formales aquí? -solté sin poner aguantarlo

- Se llaman modales, Ha… Sakura

Corrigió el chico pasando su mirada de Hinata hacia mí

– Sabia que no se quedaría tranquila- con cautela, miraba a Hinata – Pero al final te favorece…

- Tranquilo, Hinata ya lo sabe. Parece que sus órdenes no llegaron a tiempo a la biblioteca

Mire a Shikamaru

– No te voy a negar que me tomó por sorpresa. Actuó muy rápido – afirme – Pero como ya te había dicho me lo esperaba

Hinata observaba la situación analizando cada palabra.

– Lo que aun no entiendo, es hasta donde podría llegar

Suspire e hice publica mi preocupación, mientras los chicos me observaron detenidamente.

- Eso nadie lo sabe, puede intentar cualquier cosa

Shikamaru no dejaba de observar con desconfianza a la de ojos perla

– Si tienes algo que decir, puedes hacerlo Hyuga

Me sorprendí por la actitud agresiva del chico para con ella pero cuando iba a intervenir la de ojos opalinos tomo la palabra

–Yo no entiendo muy bien pero si de quien hablan es de la directora, por con respecto a tu apellido. Opino que deberías aguardar por lo que haga sin bajar la guardia- continuo -Lo más seguro, es que a lo que se proponga sea sacarte de la institución para cortar los problemas de raíz. Por así decirlo

Hablaba muy serena la chica, mientras yo estaba sumamente confundida

-Pero por alguna razón, si lo pensamos un poco… algo la detiene -dijo el Nara

-Estoy confundida

Exprese mi incomodidad

-Hinata, tiene un IQ sorprendente, Sakura. Ella es capaz de analizar cualquier situación, con poca información

Sentí como Shikamaru tomaba confianza con Hinata, pero en primer lugar ¿que le hacia desconfiar?

-Aun sigo confundía – menciono sintiéndome realmente tonta

-Lo que quiere decir, es que él no sabía de qué lado estaba – Agrego la Hyuga – Solo lo comprobabas, ¿Cierto? Nara-san

-Parece que aquí se ha formado un equipo

Soltó el chico observando cómo se aproximaba su novia.

- ¿De qué equipo hablas amor?

Temari llego con una sonrisa al lugar

-Sabaku no-san

Saludo la Hyuga a la rubia con una inclinación.

-Oh, hola Hinata

Devolvió el saludo despreocupadamente

-Ustedes, ¿De donde se conocen?

Los miro a todos sintiendo como si tramaran un complot en mis narices.

-No te asustes pequeña Sakura, aunque es una larga historia-reía divertida- Propongo que nos reunamos y hablemos de nosotros ¿Qué opinan?

Temari no contagio su gran sonrisa a todos

-Esto era lo que me temía – contesto Shikamaru

-Si un grupo

Alzo sus manos emocionada Temari. A pesar de ser la mayor… sonreí ~Un grupo eh~

-Creo que es lo mejor – dije

Hinata solo asintió.

Cuando ingrese a este colegio, siempre pensé que solo me encontraría con chicos ricos y caprichosos, pero tuve que aceptar que me equivoque enormemente, las palabras de Tsunade-Bachan resonaron en mi cabeza "No juzgues un libro por su portada, Sakura".

Toda mi vida estuve acostumbrada a desconfiar de las personas, ya que sentía que nadie era lo suficientemente honesto. Tomando el ejemplo de mi madre, la forma en que murió… ella que hacia el bien a las personas y solo supo amar en su vida.

Fue asesinada de forma cruenta y sin explicación alguna… en primavera ~Su estación favorita del año~ a inicios de abril, quien podría imaginar que una persona como ella tendría enemigos que la detestaran hasta la muerte.

Luego de analizar ese final deje de confiar y se convirtió en mi manera de vivir.

Le contamos a la pareja nuestros planes de llevar mis útiles a la habitación y Temari obligo al pelinegro a que llevara mis cosas hasta el edificio de chicas, me sentí un poco culpable al verlo cargar todo… aunque lo hacía sin problemas, poseía una cara de pocos amigos.

De una manera extraña en ese momento no me percate, que estaba cambiando la forma de ver la vida. En ese momento no me percate que gran parte de mi confianza había sido ganada por esas tres personas ~sin motivo alguno~

De esta manera…

.

.

.

Los primeros días de abril encontré personas en quienes confiar…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Se observa a una molesta Joven de unos aproximados veintidós años, caminando rápidamente hacia la biblioteca de reconocida Konoha High School. Al llegar diviso de inmediato al apuesto encargado de largos cabellos negros amarrados en una cola alta. Sus dedos se movían diestros y rápidamente sobre el teclado de la <em>notebook, <em>sus ojos no se habían despegado ni un instante del cuaderno que contenía la valiosa información que ahora archivaba. Pero era casi imposible que una persona como el no estuviera atento a cualquier movimiento a su alrededor.

-Hyuga-san – dijo la joven al llegar junto al gran escritorio

–Oh Matsuri-san

Inclino su cabeza sobre su lugar en forma de saludo. Retiro las gafas de sus ojos perla y enfoco su mirada en ella

– ¿Qué se te ofrece? – comento respetuoso

-La directora Tsubasa me envió para confirmar si la chica del programa había retirado sus útiles

La joven masajeaba sus hombros expresando su cansancio por la caminata que tuvo que realizar.

El Joven que la acompañaba solo asintió con una expresión neutra

–Ya veo, en ese caso la directora requiere que acudas a su oficina pero antes de eso debes modificar su archivo de la biblioteca con esta información- menciono extendiendo un papel finamente doblado.

-Lo que ordene

Acato el castaño, sin ningún cambio a su posición neutra con respecto al asunto

La secretaria sonrió sin más y agrego

–No entiendo por qué aun después de tantos años se te hace tan fácil tratarme como una desconocida. Eres muy serio Neji

Estiraba sus brazos la joven

-Bueno, tú fuiste la que llego aquí llamándome "Hyuga-san", Matsuri

Contraataco con complicidad

Tienes toda la razón

Exagero sus palabras con una gran sonrisa

-Discúlpame por favor Neji. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?-.

-Como siempre, trabajando. Ya sabes que soy un aburrido –Menciono con una pizca de gracia en sus palabras

–Si… sé que eres un aburrido con una misión – retomo la seriedad. – Sabes, hace poco me encontré con Gaara

Hablaba la joven algo nostálgica

–Sigue igual, tan ocupado con el negocio familiar... A diferencia de nosotros asumió las responsabilidades al instante de graduarse – Suspiro pesadamente.

-Deberías dejar de pensar en eso un poco, Matsuri. Sabes que no te hace bien – Relajo el ambiente el chico – Recuerda que la decisión ya fue tomada…

-Y ya es tarde para arrepentirme – termino sus palabras la castaña.

-Esta mañana Itachi me dijo que te recordara de la reunión que habrá en cinco días. No sé que le hace pensar que lo olvidarías

La chica retomó su rumbo hacia la salida.

-Cuídate Neji, más importante aún… cuida de Hinata. Con la aparición de esa chica las cosas con seguridad se complicarán

Lo miro fijamente

–Tanto, que podrían descubrirnos

Se retiró del lugar, dejando a un Neji Hyuga con una expresión analítica

–Lo sé Matsuri, Lo sé…

Evaluó en su ausencia

Abrió el papel que había sido dejado en su escritorio y procedió a hacer los cambios requeridos

–Senju…

Bufo con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Bien por ti Tsubasa…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>La hora estipulada para la inauguración se acercaba, de modo que junto a las chicas dejamos mis útiles en la habitación, regresamos rápidamente con el moreno para dirigirnos al gran domo.<p>

Todos vestíamos nuestros uniformes, allí fue cuando denote que Temari portaba una corbata azul y las nuestras eran rojas. Le reste importancia al asunto cuando note que como ya era costumbre en ese día no sabía dónde estaba

- Chicos me temo que voy a necesitar un Tour completo por el campus

Exprese totalmente ajena del conocimiento geográfico del lugar

– Prometo ayudarte con eso –divertida y emocionada dijo la peliazul

- Oye espera, yo también iré… Tú compartes habitación con Sakura-chan; la tendrás para ti todo el tiempo

Reclamo con actitud y rostro de niña de cinco años, inflando sus mofletes la rubia.

No pude evitar dejar escapar una carcajada, tras su respuesta ante la atónita mirada de los chicos

–Lo siento, es que ver esto me conmueve. Nunca fui una chica popular en mis otras escuelas

Secaba mis lágrimas rebeldes como resultado de mi acción

-Más bien era como el ratón de biblioteca, incomprendido en todas

Confesé con las mejillas sonrosadas a lo que la mayor de los tres me propino un apresador abrazo

–Eres tan linda Sakura-chan

La chica frotaba su mejilla contra la mía.

-Yo también me he sentido así – sonríe Hinata – A decir verdad es la primera vez que comparto con personas en público desde que llegue a esta institución

Yo analice inmediatamente sus palabras y dirigí mi mirada confundida a los presentes

–Si ustedes ya se conocían, ¿por qué esta es la primera vez que comparten juntos?– mostré mi duda a los chicos

-Ya que Hinata y yo nos conocimos por casualidad. Además de que eso de socializar nunca fue atractivo para mí, es problemático

Le restó importancia el moreno

-Yo fui la primera becada por el programa - menciono la chica de pronto – Por lo tanto fui la primera alumna becada en el instituto Konoha. Adaptarme es algo que aún no logro perfectamente, por eso evitaba las interacciones con las personas a toda costa, refugiándome en la biblioteca junto a Neji o en el salón de profesores junto a Kurenai_-sensei _

Relató la Hyuga

–Ella fue muy buena conmigo desde el inicio y también fue la que me dio la bienvenida al instituto- Continuo - Conocí a Nara-_san_ un di que compartía con ella

-Después de todo Shika es favorito de Asuma_-sensei_

Entro en la conversación con una sonrisa picara la novia del chico interrumpiendo a la de ojos perla

–Pasaba la mayoría del tiempo jugando _shogi_ en el salón de profesores

-No soy su favorito – protesto el chico – Solo a él le molesta mi actitud desinteresada con respecto a la vida

Suspiro

–Entonces Gay-_sensei_ te odia

Temari y Hinata rieron por el comentario, mientras su novio bufada. Yo no entendía, solo me limite a observar con mi expresión confundida.

-Ya los conocerás Sakura y veras de que hablo

Respondió a mi expresión la mayor

-Asuma siempre me retiene en el salón de los profesores, resolviendo juegos y un día Hinata se presentó con Kurenai

Volvió al tema el moreno

–Ellos mantienen una relación muy particular desde hace años y aun la consideran "secreta" a pesar de que todo el alumnado y los profesores lo saben; se niegan a aceptarlo en publico

A esto sonreí por las expresiones que usaba el chico para describir la relación publico-secreta de los maestros

–Como era costumbre Asuma me retaba a resolver rompecabezas en su escritorio, allí fue cuando Kurenai-_san_ le propuso a Hinata que también participara

-Finalmente, Asuma y Kurenai-Sensei nos rebelaron esa tarde que los juegos que habíamos realizado tenían como propósito medir nuestros IQ

Hinata intervino una vez más

–Y los resultados fueron favorables para los dos- afirmo la chica

-Y yo conocí a Hina-Chan porque mi amorcito me cuenta todo

Chilló con una voz empalagosa la rubia, cosa que hizo que a todos nos rodara una gotita por la cabeza.

- Solo hace unos momentos discutías por Sakura y ya es ¿Hina-chan?- Soltó el chico con voz perezosa

– Uhm Shika, sabes que es broma

Utilizo el mismo tono de voz empalagoso la aludida, este solo atino a frotar con sus manos dando vueltas en los inflados mofletes de su novia. Los enamorados no se dieron cuenta que con solo esa acción crearon su propia atmosfera; la peliazul y yo nos sentimos intimidadas, por acto reflejo apartamos la mirada prediciendo que no tardarían en besarse en nuestras narices. Mas no sucedió, del mismo modo como crearon su mundo lo desvanecieron viéndonos con una sonrisa por nuestras caras sonrosadas.

- Sakura-_san_, llegamos

Rompió el silencio mi tímida amiga. Al levantar la mirada no me sorprendí solo porque ya me lo había prometido muchas veces… pero detallé el lugar, rodeado por los ya conocidos jardines, estatuas y fuentes variadas con bancas para descansar.

Los alrededores mantenían el mismo diseño que todo el campus y vi el edificio frente de mí; ciertamente era un domo con un estilo griego, rodeado de lámparas y ventanas de cristal. Pose mi vista hacia la entrada de lugar que parecía de hotel de cinco estrellas como todas las demás. ~Ahora sí, nada me sorprenderá si seguía con ese método para analizar las instalaciones~

A unos metros de nosotros, observe el peinado rebelde que me había llamado la atención en el auditorio hace unos minutos. Ese chico otra vez…

Esta vez estaba acompañado por el chico jovial, con el que había conversado en el auditorio reservado para quinto año, lo que me dio la excusa perfecta para preguntar.

- Hinata, ese no es el chico que nos saludó en el auditorio. ¿Quién es exactamente?- Pregunte entrando al tan sofisticado Domo.

La chica siguió con la mirada hacia la persona de la que hablaba y con un atisbo de decepción me contesto

–Él es Namikaze Naruto, hijo único del matrimonio Namikaze. Conformado por Uzumaki Kushina y Namikaze Minato. Su padre es dueño de la cadena de hospitales más grande del continente y es el mejor neurocirujano del mundo. O eso he escuchado

Detalló la chica acariciando sus cabellos de manera nerviosa diría yo.

De pronto Shikamaru intervino en nuestra conversación

– ¿Naruto se acercó a ti esta mañana?

Escéptico, levantó una ceja

Asentí con la cabeza y este poso su mirada a su novia que lo veía de la misma forma, la pareja estaba completamente seria. La chica hablo sin más

–No te confíes de él Sakura, ni de él, ni del chico a su lado

Bingo a quien quería que nombraran; actué lo menos interesada que pude y respondí inocente

- ¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿Quién es el otro chico?

Rogaba mentalmente que no hubieran notado el gran esfuerzo que tuve que hacer. Era difícil olvidar que trataba con genios.

-Es Uchiha Sasuke, prácticamente su familia es tan dueña de Konoha High School como tu… abuela

Sé que le costó decir lo último; a mí también me cuesta aún. Bufe mentalmente, ~Mi amorosa abuela~

Temari interrumpió mis pensamientos

–Para ser precisos, su madre es tan dueña como Tsubasa, ya que su padre posee una cadena de universidades a nivel mundial, pero el instituto Konoha fue heredado por Mikoto Uchiha. Aun así tengo entendido que la madre de Sasuke sufrió un accidente y por eso ahora se encuentra indispuesta o eso es lo que le dicen a la prensa

Mire a la chica fijamente, era una fuente de información. Puse mis ojos en una línea y cuestione

– ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre la gente?, es decir, no solo con él, sino también conmigo pasó lo mismo

-Que se puede esperar, de una de los futuros herederos de la Prensa Nacional

El que contesto en este caso fue su novio.

-¡Esperen!, eso sí lo conozco -mencione como si hubiera aprendido un nuevo idioma- La Prensa Nacional es la Corporación compuesta por televisoras y periódicos de Japón

-Eso aclara muchas cosas – dije más para mí.

No había notado que ya nos encontrábamos sentados frente al gran escenario donde se daría el acto, ni que el azabache que tanto llamaba mi atención ya no se encontraba en mi rango de visión.

-Así es –Confirmo Temari con una sonrisa –Bueno chicos los veo luego

Se despidió retirándose no sin antes despedirse con un beso de su chico. Me sentí una niña, no pude apartar la mirada a tiempo y me había sonrojado; mire a mi lado y note que a Hinata le paso lo mismo. Shikamaru solo nos miraba algo cohibido también

Me sentí más tonta porque comencé a buscar al azabache insistentemente entre los demás estudiantes ~Uchiha Sasuke~ ¿que poseía ese chico para brindarme tal impresión? Lo había perdido completamente de vista… Suspire

Mire hacia el escenario que se encontraba cubierto por un imponente telón de color rojo y lámparas en cada punto del lugar, todo parecía estar preparado para comenzar; note que estábamos separados por grado en el amplio teatro.

Los portadores de corbatas como cintas verdes, rojas y azules se acomodaban de forma ordenada para dar inicio a la inauguración. Estaba muy entretenida repasando con detalle el lugar cuando a mi espalda pude escuchar murmullos

- Viste a la chica con pelo de chicle

~Si mis cabellos fueran negros resaltaría menos~ gracias al comentario que escuche. Sostuve uno entre mis dedos disponiéndome a no prestarles demasiada atención. ~No pude…~

- ¿Quién es?

-Debe ser otra becada

-La institución perderá su prestigio si sigue trayendo plebeyas como esas

-Ya las viste – comento una chica entre risas – Dios las crea y ella se juntan

-Y el perezoso esta con ellas

-Siempre supe que ese chico no tenía clase

Observe a mi alrededor y vi a la mayoría de las personas mirando en mi dirección

–Por un momento había olvidado lo incomoda que es la atención

Resople sarcástica a lo que la Hyuga y el Nara asintieron para que luego el ultimo agregara

–Que problemático

Luego de esto se puso cómodo, disponiéndose a dormir.

- ¿Por qué siento que esto ya lleva rato? – le comente a Hinata

– ¿No lo habías notado?, desde que llegaste al colegio han habido murmullos

– ¿En serio?- abrí mis orbes – Parece que el día me distrajo lo suficiente para no notarlo

Lance un risa irónica

–Hay que verle el lado positivo a todo

Agregue ganándome una tímida sonrisa de parte de la chica.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho para el telón se abriera y me encontrara con la persona que me dio la tan cordial bienvenida. Todos los murmullos desaparecieron y reino un absoluto silencio en el recinto. Haruno Tsubasa apareció frente a todos…

-Estudiantes de esta prestigiosa institución. Me siento orgullosa de ser la Directora de tan majestuosa obra, mi nombre es Tsubasa Haruno y les doy la cordial bienvenida a otro año escolar en Konoha High School

En ese momento los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Rodé mis ojos y seguí presenciando la barata actuación, de la única mujer con la que desafortunadamente comparto lazos de sangre en kilómetros a la redonda.

-Espero que puedan cumplir con el riguroso plan que les tenemos preparado. Sinceramente, no dudo de las capacidades de mis estudiantes; sé que aquí están los mejores – Afirmo la mujer de avanzada edad – Estoy segura de ello ya que gracias a ustedes nuestro Colegio es considerado el mejor a nivel nacional. Pero hay algo que quiero dejar muy en claro

Entre el público busco una cabellera rosa; encontrándola al instante sin duda y dirigiéndose fijamente a la portadora de ella

-Desafortunadamente no todos tendrán la oportunidad de terminar sus estudios en tan reconocida Institución. Porque simplemente no son merecedores

Me dedicó una expresión que podría jurar fue macabra.

~Si, una vez más siento tus sentimientos…~ Mantuve una expresión imparcial ante Tsubasa.

–Uhm, ya entiendo lo del odio

Escuche en un bostezo del chico, que ni me pude percatar del momento en el que había abandonado su confortable sueño.

-Así que demuéstrenme que son merecedores de obtener el reconocimiento de graduarse en Konoha High School

Definitivamente eso ya no era conmigo, ella me dejo claro que no me daría esa oportunidad hace unas horas en su oficina. En ese momento deje de prestarle atención cuando…

-Y que mejor manera de exhortarlos que con unas palabras del que ahora ocupa el primer lugar en las calificaciones de toda la escuela... Reciban con un aplauso a Uchiha Sasuke del undécimo año

El eco de aplausos se escuchó de pronto, junto a un par de grititos de chicas emocionadas que inundaron la estancia. Por mi parte mi atención fue atrapada absolutamente por ese nombre...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>-Jo Naruto<p>

Saludo un chico de cabellos cortos y revueltos, piel bronceada, sonrisa vivas en la cual resaltaban unos colmillos que le daban un aspecto salvaje y atractivo. Sus ojos eran pequeños, tanto ambos ojos como cabellos eran de una tonalidad chocolate oscura.

-Hey Kiba – saludó de puño al chico, el rubio – ¿Te diste cuenta?, la nueva está formando revuelo

Con un movimiento de cabeza señalo en dirección donde se encontraba Sakura

–Solo he escuchado rumores sobre esa gatita

-Si los escuche también. Mucho más en la entrada al llegar junto al _teme_ – sonrio socarrón– Es linda – aseguro.

-Ya le pusiste el ojo

Sonrió de la misma manera socarrona que el Namikaze

–Pronto te bautizaran como el "Cazador de Becadas"

Estaba completamente divertido el chico

–Además ya viste que es la nueva amiga de Hina-chan – Agrego con malicia

Naruto soltó una ruidosa carcajada

-Claro, como pasarlo por alto. Por eso la involucre a ella también

- ¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó curioso– Tan rápido hiciste una de tus movidas. Responde cabrón

Agrego entre interesado y divertido por el cómo se estaba tornando la conversación.

-Calma amigo – se hizo el interesante – Ya lo veras, tu solo espera que en unas semana esos sensuales cabellos rosas estarán esparcidos en mi cama

Aseguro, con una gran sonrisa.

–¡Ja! Como Hinata Hyuga

Le pico el de cabello marrón, quitándole la sonrisa de la cara

–Recuerdo que hace un año dijiste lo mismo pero sobre la chica de cuerpo bien proporcionado

Se lamió los labios de forma lasciva.

-Eso fue diferente, perro pulgoso

Se molestó el Uzumaki

– ¿Qué tan diferente?, nunca nos quisiste contar que te hizo detenerte con la gatita de grandes pechos –Reto finalmente

-Algo que no te importa –soltó molesto el chico

Tuvo una extraña reacción en su cuerpo, una leve molestia a la que le restó importancia.

-Bueno, ya calma no es para tanto. Sasuke te está pegando su humorcito

Intento relajar al rubio que por una desconocida razón siempre se enojaba con el tema.

-Ese _teme_

Bufo rodando sus azules ojos y retomando su actitud burlona

–Hey, por cierto ¿dónde está? –pregunto el Inuzuka

Más tranquilo por la actitud de su amigo.

-¿Ya lo olvidaste?, tiene que decir el discurso este año. Y mejor que se fue por que regreso más amargado que de costumbre

Movió su mano quitándole importancias al asunto

–Yo opino que le falta una buena noche de sex…

Fue interrumpido por el silencio que reino el lugar. Kiba solo sonrió socarrón a lo que iba a decir y se dispuso a mirar hacia el escenario como los demás.

Mientras el Uzumaki enfoco su vista hacia donde se encontraba la chica de ojos perla. ~Quizás este año sea diferente pequeña Hinata~ y revivió lo acontecido hace una media hora en su mente.

.

.

.

_**Flash Back**_

-Entiendo, bueno si se te ofrece algo. No temas en pedir mi ayuda

Le propuse utilizando mis dotes de conquistador a tan interesante pelirosa.

Al retirarme mire su rostro sonrojado fuertemente y sus orbes opalinas completamente abiertas, una sonrisa torcida fue la respuesta a las impresiones que ella me ofrecía; me acerque y muy cerca de su oído susurre

–Aun no me he olvidado de ti Hi–na-ta

Pude sentir como se tensó tras eso y abandone el lugar grabando esa linda expresión de su rostro en mi memoria.

_**Fin FlashBack**_

.

.

.

~ Soy un desgraciado ~ Palmeo con la mano derecha su frente el chico, dándose cuenta que había permanecido mucho tiempo recordando su encuentro con la peliazul, pues ya era el turno de Sasuke-_Teme_ para hablar.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Observe al público frente a mí antes de comenzar, no era la primera vez que hablaba en un escenario, dando discurso y otras cosas. Desde la primaria lo hacía resultado de mis calificaciones perfectas por lo tanto el miedo escénico para mí no existía.<p>

Acomode la hojas y sin más dije

–Buenos días, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y con mucho orgullo me presento ante ustedes como un alumno destacado de esta institución – mencioné humildemente- Mi experiencia ante este título la puedo explicar al ver como empresarios, políticos, médicos y cualquier tipo de profesional se impresionan al estar enterados de que ocupo el primer lugar de Konoha High School. Les comento esto compañeros ya que como todos sabemos, muchos se valen de sus apellidos para crecer a nivel profesional y es olvidado el esfuerzo junto la dedicación que fue empleada para que dicho apellido fuera reconocido

Agregue con la entonación adecuada

-He aprendido que cualquier título u apellido no significa nada si no se defiende de forma práctica con acciones efectivas y concretas...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Allí en el escenario se encontraba el chico que llamo mi atención desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Lo mire fijamente guardando detalle de su físico, podía decir que era alto aunque se hallará detrás del cubículo, su piel que era muy pálida y lo favorecía totalmente.<p>

Anteriormente ya había detallado su rostro pero no pude evitar sorprenderme de sus rasgos tan masculinos y de esos detalles tan extraños en los que cualquier otro hombre hubiera sido un defecto. Más justo a Uchiha Sasuke lo complementaban, ese peinado, sus cabellos azabache, sus delgados labios, una nariz perfecta y esos penetrantes y oscuras orbes.

A pesar de que no poseía una musculatura súper desarrollada, pude delinear perfectamente los músculos de sus brazos bajo la tela del saco. Como si fuera poco era poseedor de una voz grave y seductora que sin duda me ~hipnotizo~.

Escuche atónita y sorprendida cada palabras que era expresada con una voz firme y expresión segura, mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado cuando la primera silaba formulada por su voz fue expuesta a mi oídos.

Quise gritar de frustración por la reacción tan infantil de mi cuerpo. ¡Oh vamos! yo no soy así pero ese chico, a ese chico… ~Lo odio~. Es tan imponente que me hacía sentir pequeña ante él, tan débil, tan tonta y tan niña. Podía jurar que estaba sonrojada, sentía mis mejillas calientes y mi cuerpo completamente paralizado.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>- Por esto hoy compañeros estoy ante ustedes, procurando que mis palabras sean tomadas en cuenta y guardadas en sus memorias. Mantengan la cabeza en alto y no utilicen los títulos para ganar oportunidades, ganen oportunidades con su esfuerzo para que esos títulos sigan recibiendo el mismo reconocimiento a través de los tiempos. Sin más que decir los reto a poner en práctica lo que les expreso el día de hoy y exhorto a dar lo mejor en este nuevo año escolar. Muchas gracias<p>

Termine de hablar y con una leve inclinación de cabeza baje del escenario ante los aplausos y la voz del capitán del club de natación que empezaba su presentación.

Busqué un lugar libre con la mirada, entonces vi al _dobe_ levantar la mano y tome rumbo hacia él. Al llegar saludó a Kiba con un coque de puños mientras me felicitaba

-Bah Kiba para que pierdes saliva, al él no le importa ese tipo de cosas

Escuche decir a mi amigo. Naruto me conocía bien, tenía razón pero aun así agradecí al Inuzuka restándole importancia a las palabras de mi mejor amigo.

Observe al escenario aburrido, esto sucedía cada año. ~Anuncios de los clubes, lectura de las reglas, el brindis y más palabras de la administración~.

Todo seguía igual excepto… Afine mi mirada notándola una vez más en el día. Esa cabellera rosa dos filas más abajo de la que me encontraba, conversando armoniosamente con la otra becada y el perezoso de Nara Shikamaru.

–Hmp – lance con una sonrisa torcida.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Abandone mi estado catatónico por así decirlo al escuchar los aplausos y chillidos de chicas hacia el expositor que hace un instante acababa de terminar su afable discurso.<p>

Seguí los pasos del chico hasta que se perdió entre la multitud relajándome al fin y más aún cuando después de tantas presentaciones de clubes y palabras de la administración de colegio se dio fin a la tan extensa inauguración del año escolar en Konoha High School.

De este modo había conocido al primer chico que lograba hacer que mi corazón latiera desbocado con solo escuchar su voz, que con tan solo una mirada me sacaba múltiples sonrojos. Que hacia reaccionar mi cuerpo como nadie nunca lo había hecho, me negué a ponerle nombre a lo que me estaba sucediendo, por miedo a darme cuenta de algo ~innecesario~

Y todo esto me sucedía justamente un día de abril...

.

.

.

Los primeros días de abril conocí a Sasuke Uchiha...

**Capítulo 4 Up! Me siento alegre y muy satisfecha con este capítulo, aunque esta SUPER largo… Me disculpo por eso, supongo que me deberían entender después de tanto tiempo sin escribir "Me inspiro" xD **

**Ya saben si lo amaron o lo odiaron ¡RR!**

**Por cierto. Si! El orgullo de Sasuke tiene un lado egocéntrico xD**

**NaruHina #OhSi**

**El próximo capítulo promete un encuentro más cercano, más misterios y respuestas a alguno de ellos.**

****No olviden dejar sus comentarios en sus Reviews…**

**Cuídense, Chicos… Saludos x3**

**RR = Yei x)**


	6. Episodio 5!

**Hola chicos aquí les dejo el capítulo 5**

**¡I CAN HEAR U ARE SCREAMING! Amo esa canción xD… Me reporto con la humanidad, después de tanto tiempo x)!**

**Bueno a pesar de todo, tengo una queja… Leen la historia y no me dejan Reviews )':**

**Sepan que sus RR me motivan ¡MUCHO!, porque quiero saber que piensan. Sea bueno o malo… lo acepto, después de que me digan algo!**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto haciendo historias alternativas**

****Importante (Editado)**

**-Yei- = Diálogos**

"**Yei"= Dichos de otros en las palabras del narrador**

**~Yei~= Pensamientos de los protagonistas**

**Líneas horizontales son cambios de escena **

**Los **_**FlashBack **_**están indicados**

**Sin más, a leer (:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mis Primeros Días de Abril**

**Capítulo 5**

**Los Primeros Días De Abril Mi Suerte No Podía Ser Más Original**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abandone mi estado catatónico por así decirlo al escuchar los aplausos y chillidos de chicas hacia el expositor que hace un instante acababa de terminar su afable discurso.

Seguí los pasos del chico hasta que se perdió entre la multitud relajándome al fin y más aún cuando después de tantas presentaciones de clubes y palabras de la administración de colegio se dio fin a la tan extensa inauguración del año escolar en Konoha High School.

De este modo había conocido al primer chico que lograba hacer que mi corazón latiera desbocado con solo escuchar su voz, que con tan solo una mirada me sacaba múltiples sonrojos. Que hacia reaccionar mi cuerpo como nadie nunca lo había hecho, me negué a ponerle nombre a lo que me estaba sucediendo, por miedo a darme cuenta de algo ~innecesario~

Y todo esto me sucedía justamente un día de abril...

.

.

.

Los primeros días de abril conocí a Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

Tomo el auricular del teléfono en sus manos, para luego contestar

– ¿Que sucede Matsuri?

-Hyuga Neji, espera que lo atienda Haruno-san

–Hazlo pasar

Colocó el artefacto nuevamente en su lugar.

No paso mucho tiempo para que se escucharan tres golpes secos en la puerta, afirmando la presencia del chico. Segundos después la mayor dio la autorización para que entrara a su oficina, al instante el chico apareció frente al escritorio que ocupaba la tan respetada directora del plantel.

-Buenos días, quería hablar conmigo

Saludo el chico utilizando sus modales e inclino levemente su torso.

-Tome asiento

Menciono autoritaria y sin ningún interés de responder al saludo del joven. Este ataco la orden sin expresión alguna

–Antes de venir ¿realizó lo que le pedí?, con respecto a la nueva becada por el programa

Arrastro sus palabras la señora.

-Así lo hice

-Excelente, entonces como ya sabe de la gravedad del asunto. Me veré en la necesidad de pedirle total discreción con respecto al apellido de esa joven, confiando en que no tendré que explicarle las consecuencias si este problema llega a hacerse público

Ordeno con una expresión intimidante… Notando que no tenía ningún efecto en el de ojos perla. El, seguía con su misma actitud neutral ante todo el asunto

-¿Quedo claro?, Hyuga Neji

Intento una vez más sacarle una pisca de impresión al chico pero fue en vano.

-Como ordene

Contesto simplemente. Sacándole una mueca de desagrado a la mayor.

-Tengo entendido que la beca de la señorita Hyuga, solo cubre hasta este año. ¿Tengo razón?

Puso una sonrisa triunfante al ver una minúscula sorpresa los ojos de su acompañante.

-Si

Afirmo el chico recordándose que el ya esperaba toda clase de trucos al haber acatado la solicitud de la Haruno.

-Yo podría ayudar a esa estudiante si me lo propongo. Tiene buenas calificaciones y una excelente conducta, esas son dos valiosas virtudes que son apreciadas en esta institución -sonrió- Pero lastimosamente me temo que en esta vida las personas se mueven por cuentas Neji-san y no por virtudes

Comento divertida la mujer esperando una respuesta del joven frente a ella pero al ver que ni se inmutaba prosiguió

–Me da un poco de pena, después de todo ella si hubiera sido capaz de pagar la colegiatura. Si tan solo las empresas de la familia Hyuga no hubiera contraído tantas deudas

Menciono con voy lastimera. Su sonrisa de satisfacción aumento al ver como en los ojos del chico era contenida la ira generada por el comentario

-Ya sabes lo que debes hacer. Si valoras a la pequeña Hinata, claro está

Estipulo divertida.

-Como ordene

Mantuvo el margen a su antojo

–Con su permiso

Tomó rumbo hacia la salida de la habitación.

-Ah casi lo olvidaba, espere un segundo joven Hyuga

Cosa que sorprendió al chico el cual se detuvo en seco

–Conoces el dicho "Ten a tus amigos cerca pero más cerca aun a tus enemigos" imagino que si – Sonrió tétricamente tuteando al castaño –Tómalo en cuenta si vuelves a ver a Uchiha Itachi

La mujer se sintió como si hubiera ganado una guerra al ver la sorpresa del Hyuga

–Ahora sí, retírate – finalizo imponiéndose.

El chico solo atino a dar una reverencia y salir del lugar maldiciendo mentalmente y analizando minuciosamente la situación ~ ¿Que pudo salir mal?~.

Llego hasta donde se encontraba Matsuri y con una expresión seria, tomo un bolígrafo fuertemente ante la expectante mirada de la castaña y escribió "Nos descubrió", para luego retirarse con su máscara de neutralidad.

La chica arrugo el papel que había utilizado su cómplice-amigo y lo introdujo en su bolso.

- Rayos…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Al finalizar la inauguración, se nos informó que las actividades del día habían terminado y que lo que restaba, debíamos utilizarlo para la adaptación total después de las vacaciones largas. Eso se traduce en que podríamos terminar de acomodar nuestras pertenencias y relajarnos el resto de la tarde hasta el día siguiente, en el cual darían inicio las clases oficialmente.<p>

Al salir del domo donde se realizó el acto, pude observar en el cielo que ya eran pasadas aproximadamente las tres de la tarde.

Mi tímida amiga no se equivocó cuando dijo lo extensa que sería la inauguración, por suerte en el lugar nos habían brindado una comida "digna para los exigentes paladares pertenecientes a los adinerados comensales", porque si no me estuviera muriendo de hambre en este momento

- Sakura-chan, si quieres podemos realizar el tour ahora

Propuso Hinata a lo que le negué con la cabeza bruscamente

–Lo siento

Disculpe mi acción, realmente quería tranquilizarme. Me sentía confundida y necesitaba una ducha que aclarara mis pensamientos

– Quiero ir a la habitación y terminar de organizar mis útiles – me excuse – Pero después de eso si aún quieres podríamos darlo…

Trate de compensar la cara de ligera decepción que coloco la peliazul

– Ahm como gustes – mostro una sonrisa tímida –Ahora que lo pienso, también debería arreglar los míos

Shikamaru que se encontraba expectante se sorprendió cuando su novia lo abrazo por la espalda recostando su cabeza en el hombro del chico. La rubia con una gran sonrisa dijo emocionada

– ¿Y para cuando el tour, chicas?

El moreno se encontraba algo sonrojado ya que gracias a la posición sentía los pechos de su novia en su espalda, pero no mostro ninguna molestia ante eso

– Las chicas irán a su habitación a terminar de acomodar sus cosas – dijo rápidamente

Algo que me llamo la atención ya que en el poco tiempo que compartimos, note que el Nara no solía hacer esfuerzos "innecesarios" y claramente ese era uno

–Y bueno Temari, a mí me gustaría que hablemos un momento

Sonrojado susurro, mirando hacia otra parte.

-Entonces denme sus números

Ayude un poco al ver que se había formado un silencio que hacia tensarse y sonrojar al moreno

–Ya saben para que nos reunamos más tarde y hacer el recorrido

El Nara me agradeció con la mirada cuando las chicas dejaron de mirarlo para darme sus números

–Nos vemos en la tarde

Me despedí levantando mi mano y halando a Hinata que tan solo pudo pronunciar un "has-ta lu-e-go" por la agilidad del movimiento que hice, con el propósito de darle su espacio a la pareja.

No me fije al voltear y choque fuertemente con alguien, cerré los ojos tras el impacto que me hizo arremeter contra es suelo

–Oh, Lo siento – dije antes de abrirlos

Entonces vi a la persona que en ese momento tenía frente a mí.

~Maldición~ Mande al diablo al fregado día de abril en el que me encontraba, como era de esperarse mi suerte empeoraba.

Frente a mi tenia a Uchiha Sasuke mirándome prepotentemente junto con dos chicos que más que imitar la actitud de su amigo, observaban la interesante situación que se acababa de presentar ~Típico, la nueva becada choca contra el destacado y apuesto chico popular. ¿Mi suerte no podía ser más original?~ pensé en un inútil bufido alusivo a mi fortuna en primavera.

Detuve todo pensamiento al escuchar esa grave e hipnotizante voz, que por primera vez se dirigía a mí.

-Acaso no ves, niña

En ese momento una ira que no conocía se apodero de mi cuerpo, ese encuentro había sido muy diferente al que por unos segundos imagine al alucinar con él, durante su presentación en el domo ~Patética, lo se~ pero para SUmala fortuna ese pensamiento me enojo aún más.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tenía frente a mí a la chica que había sido mi dolor de cabeza durante toda la mañana. Escuche su disculpa, en tanto abría esos brillantes ojos jade y me miraba con sorpresa; mientras un tímido sonrojo se asomaba en su rostro.<p>

Sentí algo extraño en mi interior y me enoje, más que con ella, conmigo mismo y solté una tontería totalmente contraria a cada uno de mis pensamientos

–Acaso no ves, niña

~Bravo Sasuke, ahora oficialmente te contagiaste de la estupidez del _dobe_~ me golpee mentalmente mientras observaba la reacción de tan peculiar chica.

La sorpresa en sus ojos fue reemplazada totalmente por enojo y poniéndose de pie expreso

–Al que le falta un sentido aquí es a ti, no escuchaste que me disculpe

La escuche bufar al tiempo que sacudía sus ropas. Y automáticamente las sonrisas burlonas de los idiotas a mi espalda se acentuaron en el ambiente. ~No… yo no podía permitir que ELLA me tratara así~

-Las disculpas no reparan los errores – me mostré frio – Lo que deberías hacer es procurar ser más atenta y fijarte por donde caminas

Esa pelirosa estaba empezando a sacar lo peor de mí.

-Gracias por los consejos. Pero las disculpa son cuestión de modales –

La escuche decir burlona

–Parece que tú no entiendes, sobre esos temas – menciono con una fingida voz lastimera

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco veía como las personas se fueron sumando a ver los acontecimientos que la nueva becada y nada más ni nada menos que el chico más destacado del colegio estaban brindando. Yo por mi parte observaba todo de una manera sorprendida y con temor de que eso se volviera aún más grande, entonces quise intervenir en la disputa.<p>

- Sa-sa- kura - chan

Llame en voz baja, pero no obtuve resultado, mordí mi labio inferior de pura un labio frustración

– P-or fav-or, Sakura –chan

Intente una vez más sin resultados. Casi estaba a punto de llorar de impotencia, sentía que algo malo saldría de todo si no los detenía a tiempo...

Mire a los chicos que se encontraban detrás muy divertidos, entre ellos ~_Naruto_~. Su simple presencia aumento mis nervios, mi sonrojo, mi impotencia y mis incontrolables ganas de llorar; intercale miradas entre ellos y los que brindaban el show.

Entonces vi que sus intencionales intervenciones estaban muy alejadas de amenizar la situación y terminé de comprobar que ellos no harían nada al respecto… Por lo menos nada "positivo" al respecto.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>- Hmp, dudo mucho que una chica como tú conozca lo que son los modales. Y aprovecho para darte un consejo –Sonreí ladino - Existen otras formas menos corrientes para llamar la atención<p>

No sé de dónde salió eso pero lo dije imitando su tono y el público, porque me percate que teníamos publico ~Con lo que amo la atención~ pensé sarcástico, parecía contento ya que agregaron sonrisas burlonas y provocaciones a mis palabras

– Insinúas ¿qué yo quiero llamar tu atención?- dijo ofendida

– Vaya, no te costó mucho comprenderlo

Ataque una vez más

- ¡Mira!

Se veía muy afectada la pobre. No pude evitar sonreír triunfador ante el hecho de hacerla enojar

–Ni siquiera sé y escúchame bien

Puntualizo acercándose a mí

– Y ni me interesa saber quién rayos eres

Pude escuchar como a mis espaldas las personas expresaban un "Uhh", ~Maldición ¿De qué lado estaban?~ mientras ella me devolvía la sonrisa triunfante

– ¿A si?

Respondí de forma intimidante e imitando su acción, convirtiendo nuestra distancia en centímetros

– Si entiendes entonces lo absurdo que resulta pensar que justo yo, me voy a tomar el trabajo de querer llamar la atención de un desconocido, que para variar es un grosero sin modales –Expreso irónica - por favor no me hagas reír

Agrego sonriente y juro que esa sonrisa me saco de control. Ella, la chica nueva estaba humillándome públicamente frente a todo el colegio, a mí, a Sasuke Uchiha. Definitivamente no tenía ni idea con quien se estaba metiendo, mi autocontrol había desaparecido prácticamente como la distancia entre los dos, estaba a punto de tomarla por los hombros cuando

– ¡Vámonos Sakura!

No me espere lo que sucedió y al parecer ella tampoco, estaba a punto de actuar ante sus acusaciones pero fue apartada bruscamente de mi lado, luego de un grito de… ¿la tímida Hyuga? que sin duda sorprendió a todos.

Segundos después esa cabellera llamativa fue alejada a gran velocidad de todo el espectáculo por una azabache que corría como si no hubiera mañana.

Mire a mi alrededor y confirme el gran alboroto que se armó por nuestra discusión, pero es que esa niña era tan terca. Que rayos le pasa por la cabeza al humillarme en público de esa manera

– Demonios

Maldije en voz muy alta abandonando el lugar, bajo la expectante mirada de Kiba, Naruto y los otros tantos estudiantes.

Yo soy un Uchiha y esa chica hizo que perdiera mi cordura frente a esas personas y no conforme aun, me humilla - Hmp - ~Esta me la pagas Senju~ pensé iracundo

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso fue extraño. Además de que paso muy rápido, tomándome totalmente desprevenida.<p>

Primero estaba muy feliz intercambiando números con mis nuevos amigos, luego me tropiezo con el azabache que ha robado mi atención gran parte del día, me enojo; pierdo un poco la cabeza y ahora estoy corriendo o siendo bruscamente llevada a una velocidad considerable alejándome de una incontable multitud. ~¿Cuándo llegaron tantas personas?~ y lo que es más importante porque yo soy la que está huyendo como una cobarde

–Espera… para Hinata. Detente

Deshice su agarre bruscamente. Lo acepto estoy enojada ese idiota me saco de mis casillas, Mucho, Demasiado a decir verdad. Por lo menos como nadie lo había hecho antes y solo con un par de palabras pero

-Rayos, ¡Que YO quería llamar su atención! Quien se cree, es un chiquillo arrogante con complejos de Sr. importante

Solté muy enojada, entonces mire a la chica frente a mí. Esta que me veía con lágrimas en los ojos y eso me desubico por complejo sin mencionar que de una manera extraña ya no estaba tan molesta.

-Oh Hina-_chan_ lo siento. No quise ser tan brusca… ¿te lastime?

Acerque mi mano a la suya, esa que anteriormente estaba sujetándome.

–Eh, no. No lo hi-cis-te – dijo esta entre gimoteos. – Yoo , yo lo si-en-to fui yo la que no sa-bia que hacer y por eso…

Sus lágrimas se escurrían por todo su rostro y yo reaccione sacando mi pañuelo y limpiando sus lágrimas hasta que ella se calmó poco a poco

–No debes acercarte a Uchiha-_san_, Sakura. Él puede llegar a ser muy peligroso y su familia… puede llegar a serlo aún más - dijo más tranquila la de ojos opalinos.

-Ese nombre… realmente me ha llegado a molestar tan solo de escucharlo, sabes.

Mencione recordando lo acontecido

- ¡Ja! es más creo que ya lo odio

Un aura ensombrecida me cubría, mientras una sonrisa cínica adornaba mi rostro

–Yo no quería acercarme a él. Y tú estás de testigo, yo me disculpe. Él fue el que reacciono mal y eso sinceramente no me parece justo - tome aire – Puedo ser una becada aquí, pero eso no le permite a dárselas de "Don importante" ni tratarme como le plazca

Hable muy rápido, descargando lo que sentía y supongo que le impuse miedo a la pobre, ya que me veía de una manera extraña

–Y porque debería temerle, es decir ya sé que tiene dinero, poder e… influencias

Agregue sonriendo y deprimiéndome al instante

–Te parece poco

Respondió lo obvio la menuda chica haciéndome reír

–Lo sé, me he metido en otro problema. Como si ya no tuviera suficientes – suspire – Pero sabes, no me voy a dejar Hinata. No puedo permitir doblegarme, ya me lo prometí antes. Ni por Tsubasa y mucho menos por el niñito de plástico ese… ¡Ja! Uchiha, mis polainas

Fije mi mirada hacia el frente tomando en cuenta el lugar donde me encontraba. Al fin por una vez en el día sabía dónde estaba.

-Mira Hinata parece que tu "rescate" desesperado nos trajo a los dormitorios

Agregue con emoción, al voltear hacia la de los ojos opalinos vi como contenía una sonrisa

-"Mis polainas"

Hizo alusión a mis últimas palabras, como del mismo modo simulaba las comillas con sus dedos y terminó la frase con una sonora carcajada

–Ay ya, lo sé eso lo aprendí de mi tía. En serio no mentía cuando mencione que nunca he tenido muchos amigos…

Me defendí, mientras ella parecía no tener intención de detener su diversión

–Vente Hina, olvidemos mis insultos "retros" y vamos dentro hay que terminar de desempacar

-Y no creas que se me ha olvidado. Hay un par de cosas de las cuales tenemos que hablar

Ella me miro confundida, deteniendo su sonrisa y yo agregue con obviedad

–De Namikaze por ejemplo

Comente tratando de cambiar el tema y la observe sonrojarse fuertemente. Ese fue mi turno de reír ~Allí había algo raro~

.

.

.

* * *

><p>-Siento que cosas como esa, persiguen a la pequeña Sakura<p>

Shikamaru estaba recostado de un árbol cerca de los jardines del domo, observando como las personas despejaban el lugar

–Quizás sean males de sangre, ya sabes. Uchihas y Harunos siempre discutiendo…

Agrego la Sabaku no acercándose a su novio.

- ¿De que debemos hablar amor?

Sonrió pasando a un lado de el

–O tal vez solo querías que tuviéramos nuestro tiempo a solas

Expreso sentándose en la raíz de un árbol y señalando sus piernas indicándole a su chico que lo esperaba.

-Realmente me hace falta ese tiempo a solas

Sinceró el moreno con voz levemente ronca y mirada fija cosa que sonrojo a la rubia. Shikamaru se acercó a la raíz del árbol, poniéndose a nivel de su chica aparto unos cabellos de su rostro con delicadeza y acariciando una de sus mejillas

–Temari, me vuelve loco que te sonrojes lo sabias

Susurro disminuyendo la distancia entre sus labios

–Ya lo sospechaba

Comento ella con una sonrisa antes de sellar la distancia de sus labios con un beso suave y placentero para ambos

.

.

.

* * *

><p>- ¡Oh! Muchas gracias, Sasuke-<em>teme<em>. No sabes el favor que me hiciste

Grité al azabache que se encontraba a metros de nosotros. Caminando rápidamente

–Ahora podré acercarme a la indefensa Sakura-_chan_ para brindarle mi protección- Dije con ojos soñadores.

- ¡Ja! Vamos nada de indefensa; hace un momento lo demostró muy bien. Esa gatita tiene las garras bien afiladas– Expreso interesado el Inuzuka

- ¡Hey!, te he visto. A "Esa gatita" yo la vi primero

Me mostré autoritario, no podía permitir que pasara sobre el pacto del "Yo la vi primero"

-Tranquilo amigo, no planeo quitarte a tu becada. Además yo tengo unos asuntos pendientes con cierta rubia – Sonrió socarrón

- ¿Intentarás una vez más con la Yamanaka?

El _teme _se unió a la conversación, más relajado al parecer

- Wou, que fue eso Uchiha. No estabas muy ocupado rabeando por allá adelante

Lo fastidié un poco

- No, molestes _dobe_. Además esa chiquilla no me afecta es solo un becada -escupió esas palabras - Aunque está claro que no sabe cuál es su lugar, sería muy satisfactorio hacérselo notar

Note lo perversas que eran sus palabras

- Ya sabía que ese orgullo tuyo no se iba a quedar así – Encaré a mi amigos -De una forma u otra me conviene

Escuche el exagerado bufido de Sasuke

-Espero que sepas que no podre apoyarte. Por lo menos no hasta que cumpla mis planes con ella

Agregue seriamente

- Hmp. Tus planes no me interesan Uzumaki, yo tengo mi propia manera de hacer las cosas – menciono indiferente el Uchiha

- Esa chica, ahora todos la tienen en la mira

Kiba se burló para no mantenerse al margen de la conversación, seguramente.

- ¡Ja! Tu deberías concentrarte en esa rubia que tanto te rechaza-lo molesté– Escuche que está interesada en un profesor

Y la respuesta en su cara, no me dio más ganas que echar una carcajada.

- Que idiota – lo insulto Sasuke – No te habías percatado Kiba, Babea por Sai-_sensei_

- Puf ya verán como hago que eso se le pase. Es una tontería, no creo que pueda darse algo

Parecía muy seguro, el sarnoso.

- Hmp una tontería, "prohibida"- imito las comillas mi amigo- No sabes lo que esa palabra causa en las mujeres

– Boom – me burlé socarrón – Tiene razón sarnoso, no es tan _teme_ después de todo. Las mujeres como la Yamanaka son de las que les gustan los imposibles y si en verdad quieres sacarle eso de la cabeza, te costará mucho amigo

Al parecer con nuestros comentarios se habían llevado su seguridad ya que comenzó a pensárselo mucho. Claramente porque ~teníamos razón~. Kiba solo bufo y cambio el tema

–Y bien Sasuke, ¿qué harás con la becada?

- Pues lo obvio – contesto malicioso el Uchiha – Ya verás Inuzuka, ya verás. Lo único que debes saber por ahora es que esa niña aprenderá a respetar a un Uchiha

Entonces lo vi dar esa sonrisa chueca y supe que hablaba muy en serio, no por nada tenía una vida conociéndolo, al parecer Sakura-_chan_ iba a necesitar muy urgentemente su hombro para llorar. Sonreí igual que mi casi hermano

.

.

.

* * *

><p>- Bueno, habla Uchiha<p>

Contesto la llamada el moreno

- Itachi, nos descubrieron, no sé como pero lo hizo, la muy astuta lo hizo… debe tener espías, cámaras o algo parecido

Hablaba una voz neutra en la línea telefónica. Neji era muy bueno en eso de las emociones.

– Hmp, no esperaba menos de esa anciana calculadora, tranquilo Neji. Tú sigue como si nada… No le demuestres que está en lo correcto. ¿Le informaste a Matsuri? – Dijo serio, el mayor de los Uchiha

- Si, lo sabe. Estoy tranquilo, el único problema es que la involucro a ella. Como era de esperarse después de todo, sabía que no dejaría a Hinata a un lado de todo

- Eso ya lo teníamos previsto pero no debes preocuparte. Estuve en el colegio hace unas horas y escuche algo interesante. Ese tema me gustaría que lo investigaras

- Imagino que hablas de la Haruno.

– ¿Ya lo sabes? – agrego algo sorprendido el pelinegro

– Si, justamente ese fue el inicio de las amenazas. Quiere guardar la reputación familiar

Bufo

- Hmp, sabes cuál es el nombre de la niña. Investigare el tema, si Tsubasa quiere jugar con chantajes. No la decepcionaremos, cierto

Afirmo sonriendo el joven. Ya tenía por donde comenzar su plan de una manera segura.

– Haruno Sakura y ahora Senju Sakura – contesto el ojiperla – Actuó rápido, te lo aseguro Itachi

- Muy bien, nos vemos el viernes. Les daré un reporte a todos de la vida de esa pequeña, no desaprovechare esta oportunidad por nada

Colgó sin más, observo por el ventanal de la vicepresidencia de la corporación Uchiha, mientras buscaba dos números muy conocidos para él.

- ¿Señor?

Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea

- Masamune. Te tengo un trabajo

Sonrió con prepotencia. ~lo que te espera Tsubasa~

.

.

.

* * *

><p>En el dormitorio de chicas podía ver a Hinata Hyuga con un rojo escarlata en su rostro mientras intentaba articular correctamente las palabras. ~Y sí que le costaba~<p>

–E-l e-ss un Chi-coo m-uu-y agr-aadable, solo eso

Puntualizo la de ojos opalinos.

-Es en serio Hinata, ya sé que te parece agradable – sonrió con mirada cómplice – Mírate ni siquiera puedes hablar. No tiene nada de malo que te guste un chico sabes

Observo a la chica y noto una expresión triste por su comentario.

–Oye lo siento, no quise decir nada inapropia…

-Namikaze-san no puede gustarme – dijo fuerte y claro la de cabellos azulados

Me sorprendí, hace un momento ni podía hablar y ahora…

-Lo complique todo, discúlpame Hinata. Sé que es un tema que no puedes tratar fácilmente y aun así…

-Es que – menciono con ojos tristes la Hyuga – No debes disculparte, no estas equivocada. Yoo, siento algo muy fuerte por Naruto-_kun_

~Esta chica es bipolar~ no pude evitar pensarlo

–Pero yo no puedo sentir esto…

Termino la frase la chica, mientras yo la miraba con atención.

– ¿Por qué?

Me atreví a preguntar

-Entre él y yo, pasaron muchas cosas… A pesar de eso el, el me confunde mucho. Hace un año supe que solo se me acercaba por juegos con sus amigos, no soy tonta

Yo le prestaba mucha atención a su relato. Ni siquiera quise intervenir, ya que podía percibir como le chica soltaba eso que tenía muy guardado en su alma

–Pero luego, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, él fue cambiando conmigo de alguna manera, yo siempre huía de el por sus intenciones y llego un día que simplemente no pude hacerlo. Lo vi en un estado que sentí que necesitaba de alguien y no pude detenerme, brindándole mi apoyo

Hablaba desinhibida

- Conocí un lado de él que puedo jurar que pocas personas han visto. El Naruto temeroso, el que no sonríe por cualquier cosa, el que sufre…- menciono suavemente con la mirada gacha

- Después de ese día, el logro lo que quería. Yo no pude dejar de pensar en él y en muchas maneras de ayudarle, de hacerle feliz –confeso apenada-Él no es un mal chico, porque a pesar de sus intenciones primordiales, el no quiso tomar más de mis sentimientos. No quiso aprovecharse de ellos aun estando consiente de que era su misión inicial

- Hina, sinceramente. Entiendo muy poco lo que realmente sucedió. ¿Él quería jugar contigo, pero no lo hizo al final?

Interrogue expresando mi confusión.

- Se puede decir – contesto la frágil chica – Él sabe que estoy enamorada de él, yo sé que no debo estarlo porque él no se acercó a mí con las mejores intenciones. Y aun así, también sabe que si el me reclama, yo cedería ante el…

Sonrió

- Pero él no lo hace a pesar de que sus amigos lo molesten…

- ¿El intento hacerlo alguna vez?, ya sabes… reclamarte – dije algo sonrojada, comprendiendo a lo que se refería la chica.

- Sss-ii

Afirmo muy sonrojada la azabache. Yo me sonroje aún más, quien lo diría yo hablando de esto con la tímida chica. Reí internamente

– ¿Y que paso? – Continúe

- Yo-oo acep-teee

Parecía que moriría de vergüenza

– Pero el, final. Se detuvo… - termino la frase aumentando su sonrisa

Yo no cabía en mi impresión, aun no comprendía como la conversación se había desviado a este tema pero aun tenia curiosidad de tan extraña relación

– Al principio me sentí muy mal, porque me sentía rechazada – continuo la chica – Pero luego comprendí, que el simplemente no podía porque estaba consiente de mis sentimientos… Él no quería jugar conmigo, a pesar de que ese era su motivo inicial para acercarse.

- Y ahora Hinata, que pasa ahora, ¿Eso fue muy reciente?

No podía detener mis preguntas

– Fue justo antes de salir de vacaciones. En la mañana, fue la primera vez que nos vimos después de todo esto que… te acabo de comen…

_Cause you are a piece of me. I wish a dind´t need…_

Ambas no asustamos… Mi móvil interrumpió a la chica.

-Bueno…

-Sakura, dime que te he hecho yo para que no me quieras llamar

-_Ba-chan_

Conteste con una gota cayendo de mi frente. Si Tsunade era la única que podría contestar de esa forma el teléfono. Abrí mis ojos muy bruscamente al percatarme de algo muy importante

– _Oba_, no puedo hablar ahora. Te llamo en cinco minutos

-Que Sakura, que pasa po...

Colgué el teléfono y Hinata me observo con sorpresa

- ¿Que sucede? ¿Porque estas así?

- Hinata soy una estúpida. No sé cómo no lo pensé antes, si Tsubasa me cambio el nombre a Senju… quiere decir que sabe de la existencia de mi tía. Obviamente va a hacerles daño a ella y a Shizune-_nesan_. Soy una tonta rayos porque no me di cuenta antes

- Vamos tranquilízate, respira. No solucionarás nada entrando en pánico

Trataba de tranquilizarme la ojiperla

– Tengo miedo, Hinata. Yo puedo defenderme pero no podría permitir que se metan con mi familia, eso no lo soportaría

- Pero eso, Sakura. Tsubasa no lo debe saber… Probablemente intente algo pero debes calmarte, debes estar lo más centrada que puedas para enfrentarla

Tenía razón, y yo lo sabía. No podía pensar de esa forma, debía relajarme, en pocos minutos llamaría mi tía una vez más, si me escuchaba de esta forma la preocuparía

- Tienes razón

Inhale y exhale fuertemente. ~Rayos y este apenas era el primer día~

.

.

.

- Sasuke, hijo como te encuentras

Escuche la voz autoritaria de mi padre. Era extraño que me contactara por teléfono así que no pude evitar sentirme sorprendido

– Ah, bien papá. Fue un primer día como en años anteriores

Recosté mi cuerpo en la pared de la habitación

– ¿Sucede algo malo? – Pregunte escéptico.

- No, no hijo. Sé que es extraño que me comunique contigo por teléfono celular

Sonrio y yo solté todo el aire que me acompañaba, me había preocupado en serio. La última vez que recibí una llamaba así de padre fue cuando sucedió lo del accidente de mamá…

- Bueno, es que Itachi está en casa y me pidió que te llamara. Al parecer dijo que si lo hace el, no le contestarías

Escuche su sonrisa del otro lado del teléfono

– Papá, ¿Cómo está mamá hoy? – consulte como de costumbre

- Pues, Minato le está haciendo los chequeos de rutina

Escuche su voz apagada. Mi padre siempre fue un hombre muy firme, también mantenía una buena comunicación con Itachi y conmigo; era un hombre jovial y respetable, así lo veía yo, aunque otros dijeran que era muy serio.

El trato que le brindaba a la familia de Naruto y a nosotros era muy distinto con el que se relacionaba exteriormente.

Después de lo de mamá, como nos sucedió a todos algo de su brillo se fue

- Ya, le mandas mis saludos a él y a Kushina

- Está bien hijo, te paso a Itachi

- Sasuke- escuche a mi hermano mayor

- Ahora utilizas a papá

Pique a mi hermano

– Tú me obligas a ello contesto

- ¿Que te hace pensar que no te contestaría?

- Es lo de rutina, el que no lo quieras hacer…

Sonreí

– Hmp, imaginas cosas hermano. ¿Qué sucede?, ya sabes para que tengas que involucrar a papá

- Descubrí algo interesante Sasuke y necesito que me ayudes. ¿Conoces a Sakura Senju?

Cambie mi expresión drásticamente a una sin una pizca de diversión. Realmente era irónico, esa chica me persiguen todas partes. Ahora hasta mi hermano me hablaba de ella

- Que pasa con ella- dije frío

.

.

.

- Hola_ Ba-chan_, si no te preocupes. Es que necesitaba ir al baño, no tranquila; la comida me cayó bien. Nadie me esta envenenando

~por ahora~ se presentó mi aura ensombrecida otra vez

– Solo necesitaba… Si, la uno_ ba-chan_

- Bueno, y explícame por qué no me ha llegado tu foto con el uniforme – menciono mi tía ya más calmada

- Oh, lo siento lo olvide pero si la tome. Ya te la envió…

Observaba como la pelirosa daba vueltas en la habitación mientras estaba al teléfono. Era gracioso como se dio la confianza entre ella y Sakura. Es decir, antes estaba sola en ese cuarto; no hablaba con nadie y de la noche a la mañana llega la ojijade y ya puede contar con varios amigos.

Como si hubiera hecho una invocación escucho un sonido que le costó descifrar… Claro, su celular; después de todo era extraño recibir mensajes que no fueran de Neji. Sonrió y observo el móvil

"Tem: Hina-chan, ¿están listas para el tour?"

Sonó un vez más

"Tem: Shika nos está esperando fuera"

Con una notoria sonrisa contesto el mensaje

"Estamos bajando"

- Si, dormiré las 8 horas, tía no te preocupes, estaré bien, salúdame a Shizune. Besos y buenas noches

Solté un suspiro algo brusco después de cortar la llamada

-No pensé que mudarme de casa le traería tantas preocupaciones a _Oba-chan_- dije al aire

- Sabaku-_san_ y Nara-_san_ nos esperan abajo

La chica tenía una sonrisa en el rostro

Mire el reloj eran exactamente las seis en punto, sinceramente lo que más se me apetecía en esos momentos era un baño y un largo sueño pero no estaría mal compartir un rato más junto a sus nuevos amigos.

- Bueno que esperamos, vamos Hina

Al bajar los chicos me mostraron lo grande que era el campus cada lugar, cada cancha. Pude observar como todos aun a esa hora de la noche había juegos en las diferentes canchas.

Eso me hizo pensar que necesitaría escoger un club al cual pertenecer, ya tenía un par de ideas entre el club de tenis o el club de natación; siempre me gustaron esos dos deportes en particular. En fin era una decisión difícil ya que también existía uno de música y de repostería que también me atraían bastante, pero bueno ya tendría tiempo para decidirme por uno.

Al parecer la hora hasta al cual podíamos quedarnos fuera de los dormitorios eran las nueve, después de esa hora se apagaban todas las luces.

En lo personal no me gustaría estar cuando se apaguen, es un lugar muy grande y tenebroso en la oscuridad.

En mi infancia vi muchos programas y novelas que me hicieron odiar la oscuridad como esa novela con el título de "La Mujer de Judas", si yo en encontrará a una mujer vestida de novia durante el proceso de apagar las luces de este colegio moriría de un paro cardíaco seguramente. No lo sé, nunca fui buena para el suspenso.

Al llegar a los dormitorios una vez más, estábamos muertas de cansancio así que yo decidí estrenar un buen deliciosos baño de espumas para luego irme directamente a la cama y esperar un nuevo día.

Y así lo hice, mientras estaba en ese re confortable baño no pude evitar recordar ese encuentro con el azabache presumido, la historia de Hinata y a Tsubasa.

Este día realmente que había sido agotador y la verdad me alegraba mucho que ya se terminara. Después de ese baño fui a la cómoda cama, le di las buenas noches a Hinata y al solo instante de cerrar los ojos olvide todos mis problemas, entregándome a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

Me encontraba en una gran obscuridad, una obscuridad en la que me sentía cómodo pero que no feliz. Luego pude ver unas pequeñas y constantes luces alrededor de mi ~Vaya, luciérnagas~ pensé observándolas

De pronto muchas de esas "luciérnagas" se reunieron y formaron un esplendor aun mayor, mientras podía sentir como esa luz se alejaba poco a poco, sentí miedo y trate de acercarme lo más que pude a ella. No sé en qué momento comencé a correr pero corría con todas mis fuerzas para encontrarme junto a esa luz, ~la luz de mi obscuridad~.

Estaba muy cerca que estire una de mis manos para llegar a tocarla; en eso una visión muy rápida paso por mis ojos, pude ver un árbol de cerezo y como el viento mecía las flores rosas características de él durante la primavera, al pie del árbol pude delinear la figura de una personas pero cuando intente afinar la vista… todo se desvaneció con la misma velocidad con la que se me presento momentos antes.

Al traspasar esa luz pude ver a mi madre sonriendo y agregando muchos ingredientes a una cacerola; siendo ella misma otra vez. Una gran alegría se adueñó de mí, pude ver a Kushina-Kasan preparando algunos postres a un lado de mi madre; con una sonrisa pase al comedor notando como la mesa se encontraba arreglada para ocho personas.

Entonces, observe a la que consideraba mi familia reunida y feliz, como lo éramos en esos tiempos. Uchihas y Nammikazes compartiendo en una de esas típicas reuniones familiares, pero aun así no era igual, había algo que me hacía sentirlo diferente y me pregunte quien más se encontraba en el lugar.

Fije mi atención en ese octavo puesto dentro de la mesa, me acerque al lugar que para mí sobraba. Entonces esa visión que me azoto hace unos instantes volvió a mí con la diferencia que en este momento, si pude ver de quien se trataba la silueta.

Unos largos cabellos rosas se mecían junto al viento regalándome una hermosa imagen de la chica que allí se encontraba, ella sonreía y me extendía su mano ~La chica de los cabellos llamativos~

-Sasuke…

La oí pronunciar, mientras yo trataba de alcanzarla

–Sasuke, ten cuidado – repitió

Me pareció muy extraño ~De que~ me pregunte

– Sasuke-_baka_

Su voz cambio a una más áspera y chillona y en ese momento fue cuando todo se vino abajo.

Luego de arremeter contra el suelo totalmente desubicado pude escuchar como el _usuratonkachi_ pronunciaba

-_Teme_, ¿estas bien?. Te dije que te caerías si seguías así…

Naruto se hallaba en toalla mirándome con el cepillo de dientes dentro de su boca.

-Hmp

Bufe levantándome y manteniendo mi orgullo intacto ante mi casi hermano

– Y Sasuke… que sueño te hacia tener las manos extendidas

Propino divertido el rubio. Ignore sus palabras y me encerré en el baño de un portazo; ~Que rayos sucede conmigo~

- Esto era lo último que me faltaba

Exprese al vacío, de pronto esa pelirosa conformaba la mayoría de mis pensamientos y en tan solo un día de conocerla. Suspire y me dispuse a asearme

- Haruno eh. Eso lo explica todo

Este era un nuevo día y en este día le mostraría a esa particular chica que significaba enfrentarse a un Uchiha

– Hmp

Al salir de baño pude ver al _dobe_ ya listo para salir; entonces me percate de algo significativo.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

Interrogue como si se acabara el mundo

-Ah lo notaste querido amigo – menciono socarrón – Gracias a tu muy astuta ayuda de ayer, por cierto una vez más gracias amigo

Rodé los ojos

– Sakura-_chan_ necesitará de su salvador desde muy temprano –

Sonrio como idiota… ~Bueno como siempre~.

- No lo hice para ayudarte, deja de imaginar estupideces. Además, Naruto deberías de dejar de ser tan idiota e ir por la chica tímida esa- mencione franco- Estoy seguro que no has olvidado lo de hace un año

-¡Ja!, no bromees; ella ya no me interesa

Sonrisa idiota, otra vez

– Quien querría estar con una chica como esa

Menciono con una guerra entre su expresión y sus palabras.

- Pues tú, _dobe_

Escupí para luego salir de la habitación ya preparado para el día. Pude escuchar como en el lugar, Naruto pronunciaba un "No bromees conmigo imbécil…". Bufe ~No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver

– Hmp

.

.

.

Esta mañana me levante muy temprano y como nueva; decidida a enfrentarme a lo que fuese. Sin miedos y cumpliendo esas promesas que me hice el día anterior

Ya estaba en el salón de clases junto a Hinata y Shikamaru ellos me explicaban que sucedería en el día, en el lugar se encontraban todos los estudiantes del quinto año en lo que sería obviamente el salón del quinto año.

Al parecer por lo que me habían explicado los lugares serian sorteados...

Suspire

-Chicos, mi suerte está afectada por la primavera – le mencione a mis ahora amigos

–Vamos, tranquila. No creo que nada ultra malo te podría suceder con esto, es decir a menos que Tsubasa sea una estudiante de nuestro salón

Rio sarcástico el Nara; reí con él, pues tenía razón. Que tan malo podría ser…

-A ver estudiantes, empezaremos de una vez

Ibiki-_sensei_ hizo presencia y se dirigió a nosotros

– Buenos días a todos primeramente, espero hayan aprovechado correctamente el tiempo de ayer. De ahora en adelante las cosas se verán más complicadas

¿Siempre tenía esa sonrisa malévola?

–Empezaremos con el sorteo y tengan por seguro que no permitiré que nadie cambie su lugar como en años anteriores

Gracias a ese comentario se escucharon muchos chillidos y abucheos en el local

-Espero que me toque con Sasuke-kun – escuche a mis espaldas – Tengo una oportunidad, ya que no podremos cambiar los números

Decía una chica de cabellos rojos y anteojos muy ilusionada. Bufe mentalmente, escuchar ese nombre realmente me molestaba.

- Vengan todos a sacar su respectivo número

Estricto el profesor, interrumpiendo cualquier tipo de queja en mis ahora compañeros. En eso nos acercamos y cada quien tomo un papel. Abrí el mío y era el número 20, sonreí; siempre me habían gustado los puestos junto a la ventana, aunque fuese casi al final del salón, uhm no podía quejarme...

-VAYA _teme_ me toco el número 13

Escuchamos un grito del rubio jovial del día anterior

– ¿A ti cuál?

Deje de escuchar su conversación, es mejor que no me interesará en ese tema, igual y se le cumplía su deseo a la pelirroja

- ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Consulte a la chica de cabellos azulados mientras le mostraba mi número. Pero la vi realmente sonrojada, hasta pude jurar que había debajo de respirar

– ¿Hinata?

Pronuncie algo preocupada. Esta me mostró su papel y yo simplemente contuve una sonrisa "14"; le toco justo a un lado del rubio. Pobre supuse que tendría que esforzarse para no bajar sus calificaciones. La consolé con dos palmaditas en la espalda en tanto el profesor nos "gritaba/hablaba" otra vez.

- Dejen el parloteo y cada uno ubíquese en su silla correspondiente

Exigió el maestro, intimidando a todo el alumnado. Al ser las mesas dobles; quería decir que cada uno tendría un compañero de lugar, supongo que era muy bueno porque eran espaciosas y a pesar de que se encontraban dos personas en la misma mesa funcionaba como un escritorio para cada uno.

Busque mi lugar, este se encontraba junto al número 19, el cual aún no había llegado. Rogué al cielo que fuera un buen compañero.

Tome asiento y observe al salón de clases… A Shikamaru le había tocado junto a un chico de cabellos marrones y rebeldes con marcas en la cara, luego pase mi vista hacia Hinata, que se mantenía muy tiesta a un lado del Uzumaki, en mis recorridos note como todos observaban cautelosamente hacia mi lugar

- Puf aún no superan que sea la nueva – susurre a lo bajo.

Mire hacia el lugar donde se encontraría mi compañero y casi caigo al suelo por el movimiento brusco que hice, al ver al chico Uchiha sentado a un lado de mí...

En el mismo espacio que le pertenecía a mi "compañero"

~No puede ser en serio~ pensé, vamos que abril no puede ser más original. No lo podía creer, esa era la razón por la que todos me observaban o ¿nos observaban?...

Azote mi mano contra mi frente, haciendo pública mi molestia sobre los acontecimientos.

Después de ello él puso su atención en mí y escupió un "¿Hmp?" que era eso, ¿un monosílabo?, ¿una palabra?

Mire hacia otra parte con mucha incredulidad… Esto no podía ser en serio.

.

.

.

Los primeros días de abril… mi suerte no podía ser más original.

_**Capítulo 5 Up!**_

_**Buenas, buenas. jaja ven , cumplo mis promesas. Segunda actualización en un año xD!. Bueno aunque no lo crean me gustaría hacerlo con más frecuencia, pero ya me estoy nivelando**_

_**¿Qué dicen ustedes?**_

_**Por cierto me disculpo por lo exageradamente largo que me salió este capítulo, pero estaba inspirada y me fui en el gusto...**_

_**Recuerden, ¿si lo amaron o lo odiaron? RR**_

_**El tono del teléfono de Sakura es Clarity de Zedd.**_

_****No olviden dejarme sus comentarios en los Reviews**_

_**RR = Yei xD**_


	7. Episodio 6!

**Feliz 2014!. Les deseo mucha prosperidad a todos.**

**Les tengo una buena noticia!. Este 2014 me llego la inspiración de ninguna manera antes vista, por lo tanto este capítulo me estaba quedando demasiado largo asique tuve que cortarlo. **

**Eso se traduce en que actualizare más pronto de lo que se imaginan y no sé qué crean ustedes, pero para mí eso en un gran logro por que como ya saben soy muy inconstante en esto.**

**Bueno ahora un tema importante, sé que muchos leen el fic pero no me dejan RR )': Eso me pone muy triste porque me hace creer que nadie está siguiendo la historia (Ya dirán esta sentimental ahora) Pero en serio, no tienen idea lo feliz que me ponen los RR… Asique denme un poquito de alegría porfis! **

**Un agradecimiento especial a Nami DVK, ella es una pasada :D!**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto haciendo historias alternativas**

****Importante**

**-Yei- = Diálogos**

"**Yei"= Dichos de otros en las palabras del narrador**

**~Yei~= Pensamientos de los protagonistas**

**Líneas horizontales son cambios de escena **

**Los ****_FlashBack _****están indicados**

**Sin más, a leer (:**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Mis Primeros Días de Abril**

**Capítulo 6**

**Los Primeros Días de Abril Mis Mentiras Fueron Descubiertas**

**Parte 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el transcurso de la mañana a lo único que le pude prestar atención fueron a los irrevocables latidos de mi corazón. Llevé mi mano en dirección a mi cuello adolorido, proporcionándole un masaje con los dedos.

Gracias a la estática postura que había mantenido la última hora de clases, mi espalda y cuello me estaban matando. ~ Y apenas iniciaba el día.~ Es decir, no podía aguantarlo, supuestamente ya debía estar acostumbrada a su presencia. Hace unos pocos meses él llegó a ser el único chico, además de Neji-_nisan_, con el que me sentía cómoda… En cambio, ahora no me estaba resultando nada familiar; mis manos estaban sudorosas, mis latidos desbocados y ni hablar de lo caliente que sentía el rostro.

Miré de manera disimulada al único chico capaz de causarme todas estas sensaciones, mas del mismo modo en que coloqué mi mirada sobre él, la aparté en un movimiento rápido. ~Allí estaba él, mirándome de vuelta.~

¿Cómo no ponerse nerviosa cuando esos ojos azules estaban fijos en mí, pendientes del mínimo movimiento que efectuara? Ya era como la tercer vez en la mañana que lograba sorprenderme ~Es injusto.~ Sentía que era la única capaz de notar sus atenciones, por lo tanto siempre corría el riesgo de pensar que todo lo que hacía eran simples alucinaciones de mi mente enamorada.

Miré hacia al frente, tratando de atender a la clase tan siquiera un poco, mas mis intenciones fueron en vano, ¡no podía! Se me hacía muy difícil cuando todos mis sentidos estaban concentrados en ese rubio. ~¡Por Dios! Reprobaré el año escolar!~ Bajé el rostro derrotada.

–Después de que hayan comprendido esto, seremos capaces de pasar a la geografía del continente americano –dictaba la preceptora.

Era increíble, en tan solo unos treinta minutos ya había abarcado los ríos, afluentes y accidentes geográficos de toda Europa.

–Espero estén concentrados, ya que no tengo ningún impedimento de colocarles un examen sorpresa cuando me plazca.

Escuché con la mirada baja. Si por algo era conocida la Anko-_sensei_, era por lo despiadada que podía llegar a ser al establecer exámenes y la gran cantidad de dangos que podía comer en un día. ~Estoy perdida.~

Inconscientemente, volví a dirigir mi mirada a Naruto, quien seguía estudiando mis movimientos. Me sonrojé aún más, si eso era posible…

–Puedes mirar con confianza, Hinata…

Lo escuché pronunciar con esa voz que podía causar millones de sensaciones en mí.

–Eh-eh yoo…

Intentaba forzosamente de formular una oración coherente para mí "compañero de banca".

Naruto estaba jugando otra vez y yo estaba muy consciente de eso… Siempre lo he estado. Para él esto significa un pasatiempo, pero aun así para mí ya era tarde ~Me había enamorado.~ Y este rubio lo sabía, me tenía justo en sus manos… Desvié la mirada por enésima vez.

–Sabes… me encanta saber que te pongo tan nerviosa.

~Es tu imaginación, es tu imaginación~ repetí mentalmente. Necesitaba convencerme de que esa sensación en la cual sólo unos centímetros separaban sus labios de mi odio… ~¡No es real, Hinata!~ Aunque se sienta tan… Voy a desmallarme.

–Naaaruto-_kun_, no me pone nerviosa –reaccioné alejando ese ambiente de una vez por todas–. A mí Naruto-_kun_, sólo me preocupa. Siempre ha sido así –contesté valiente.

~Solo buscaba divertirse~ pensé con ojos tristes. Se produjo un silencio incómodo después de mi comentario, pero éste sólo duró hasta que yo expresé con sinceridad:

–En este momento no puedo evitar pensar… –dije mientras me encontré con sus ojos azules– en lo que te había comentado el año pasado.

–Ajá, ¿y qué es eso, Hinata?

Trato indiferente , a pesar de que nuestros ojos seguían clavados unos en los otros.

–Ya lo sabes –levanté un poco la voz sin apartar la mirada en ningún momento–, sé que no fui tan insignificante para que no lo recuerdes, Naruto.

Esto era impresionante. Con este chico podía actuar totalmente contraria a lo que soy. Era una de las muchas cualidades que el causaba en mí. Entonces vi "esa" sonrisa otra vez, la misma sonrisa que él…

–Me sorprendes, de veras. Por eso es que nunca me olvidare de ti.

~Me regalaba cuando nos veíamos a escondidas, hace un año~

Me gusta – susurre sonrojada – Me gusta mucho Naruto-_kun_

No pude evitarlo, él siempre… lograba que hiciera su voluntad, con sólo esa sonrisa.

–Lo sé, lo tengo muy claro pequeña.

Escuché su susurro suave, mientras mantenía tan hermosa expresión facial. Me sorprende lo mucho que cambiaba de un momento a otro, pero de igual forma me siento… Feliz. Porque ese es el "Namikaze Naruto" que sólo yo puedo ver.

–¡USTEDES DOS! ¡SE VAN A CALLAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Me asusté sobre manera al ser descubierta, mi sonrojo aumentó y dirigí mi vista al frente. Allí vi a la muy afectada profesora señalar hacia ~¿atrás?~ Miré a mi lado, buscando ver la reacción del Uzumaki pero a él también lo encontré con la mirada hacia atrás. Como si de un robot se tratara, giré mi cabeza hacia el destino de esa mirada azulada ~No fue con nosotros~ deduje con algo de alivio, mas me sentí culpable de inmediato por tener ése sentimiento.

Al final de la fila estaba una Sakura muy abochornada, mientras un azabache bufaba por lo bajo…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>La primera hora de clases había dado inicio, después de distribuir los lugares. Por mi parte, trataba incansablemente de no sorprenderme por cómo se habían dado las cosas. Es decir, era abril… Ya debía estar acostumbrada, ¿no? Suspiré, como por cuarta vez, tratando de no sorprenderme de mi suerte.<p>

–Te vas a quedar sin aire "Senju".

Okay, tengo que ignorar ese salto que dieron mis células al escuchar precisamente "ésa" voz, de exactamente, "ésa" persona a mi lado. ~Sí, no mencionar su nombre me " ayuda " a mentalizarme un poco mejor.~

–¿Y ahora a quien es a la que le faltan modales? –insistió.

–Prefiero no entablar una conversación contigo, sabes. Para tener serenidad mental –contesté escondiendo todas esas tontas sensaciones y simulando intolerancia.

–Hmp.

Ese monosílabo otra vez.

–¿Tan rápido tengo el efecto de robarte la "serenidad" mental?

¡Que rayos, lo odio! Estaba más que claro el doble sentido que cargaba en esa frase. Miré hacia otra parte, cubriendo mi rostro sonrojado con mis cabellos, así él no pudiera verlo.

–Ya quisieras, Uchiha – dije respirando lentamente.

Procuré que no notara mi nerviosismo y me relajé al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Lo que escuché de esa pelirrosa me encantó, tanto que no pude evitar que una sonrisa socarrona se adueñara de mi expresión.<p>

–¿Es un reto? –pregunté al tiempo ella dirigía su mirada hacia mí.

~Hmp, esos ojos tan brillantes.~

–Tómalo como quieras, sí. Pero déjame en paz – contestó, con su mirada estaba fija en mí–. Creo que no necesito ser más específica para que entiendas que no soporto tu presencia.

La escuché hablar, con un ligero sonrojo que a mi parecer estaba muy alejado de alojarse en su rostro por furia.

–¿Estás segura?, yo creo algo muy diferente –le dije con toda seguridad.

–No me digas… Ahora dirás que estoy enamorada.

No me dejó terminar y me acusó con su peculiar sonrisa cínica, a la cual ya me estaba acostumbrando.

–¿Y?, ¿me equivoco? –continué, provocándola.

No puedo evitarlo. Desde ayer, verla enojada se me hacía tan interesante, era como una manera de hacerle pagar el que se haya metido completamente en mi mente.

–¡Ja! No tienes idea cuánto. Vamos Uchiha, acéptalo, a veces la vida no es como nosotros deseamos.

Por una extraña razón, como todo lo que me ocurría con esta chica desde que la vi, la palabra "deseamos" se hizo tan tentadora en sus labios. Sonreí socarrón, t enía que vengarme de ella, tenía que vigilarla según Itachi pero lo que realmente me provocaba esta "niña" era permanecer cerca… muy cerca ~Vigilarla no sería suficiente~

–¿Y si te pruebo lo contrario?

La respuesta a eso fue un fuerte sonrojo. ~Justo lo que quería.~

–Sé que te agrada la idea, Sa-ku-ra –dije mirándola fijamente sus labios

En los últimos años junto a Naruto, siempre apostamos a conquistar chicas para pasar la noche con ellas. ~Claramente la parte más gratificante del juego.~ Francamente nunca me gustó el proceso de seducir a una chica, siempre me ha parecido un total fastidio… Invitarles tragos, conversar con ellas, era lo suficientemente aburrido. No me interesaba lo que tenían por decirme, sólo se veían bien para una buena noche. ~Hmp, algunas hasta para repetir.~

Muchas caían "fácilmente" sólo con ver mi rostro o luego de conocer mi apellido. Como fuera al final de la noche, eso era lo que menos importaba. Nunca las he engañado, así que no puedo sentir una culpa verdadera al verlas llorar; S iempre fui muy claro, no les prometía amor eterno pero aun así ellas venían a mí.

Si hay algo de lo que he estado seguro toda mi vida es que… S educir a una mujer es una total molestia… necesaria. Sólo una etapa para conseguir algo mucho mejor. Esa definición, el día de hoy, la chica de los cabellos llamativos acaba de cambiarla con tan solo un sonrojo.

–Uhm, me desagrada totalmente.

Delineé sus labios con mis ojos después de cada palabra como si me hipnotizaran.

–Además, ya pará con tu jueguito de niño rico. La profesora… nos está mirando.

Sus palabras eran totalmente contrarias a lo que me mostraba su rostro, exactamente por el brillo de sus ojos y esas mejillas de color rosa pálido. Ella apartó su vista de la mía como si quemara, para clavarla en su cuaderno de apuntes y el pizarrón, sucesivamente. Yo sólo pude sonreír a eso, había encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo. ~Disfruto mucho hacer sonrojar a Sakura Haruno.~

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Cómo deseaba volver a mi antiguo colegio en este momento, allá tenía la posibilidad de que mi tía me sacara del salón después de enviar un texto de auxilio.<p>

Bueno, nunca me aproveché de esa posición antes. Es decir, era familiar de la directora, me podían conceder permisos si así lo quería, cosa que ahora sería muy útil, por cierto.

Aquí compartía sangre con la directora ( vaya ironía) pero está más que claro que no cuento con ella ~ Tsubasa Haruno haciéndome un favor~ bufe sarcástica. Ella nunca me rescataría, a decir verdad, ni aunque tuviera una verdadera emergencia contaría con su apoyo "familiar".

¿Y qué me lleva a querer escapar?... El mismo motivo por el cual tenía mi mirada fuertemente clavada en el mapa del pizarrón y anotaba como poseída en mi cuaderno. Estaba copiando todo lo que mencionaba la profesora sin filtrar nada, era imposible para mí hacer alguna otra cosa con su "presencia" a tan solo unos centímetros. Como si fuera poco, tenía la total seguridad de que estaba sonriendo y sin la necesidad de verlo. ~¡Rayos!... Detesto esa sonrisa y a ese estúpido chico, pero mucho más su estúpida y atractiva sonrisa.~

Sasuke Uchiha, por un milagro divino, siguió mi consejo y dejo de hablarme los últimos diez minutos. El por qué… lo desconozco. Lo único que sé es que esa sonrisa de triunfador no se borraba de su rostro.

Me sentía tan idiota. ~Obviamente no me creyó nada de lo que le dije.~ A pesar de que la profesora sí nos estaba mirando y esa debe ser la única razón lógica por la que no ha dicho una sola palabra de nuevo. ~No lo culpo, ¿quién te creería algo si te contradices corporalmente? Por _Kami_ fue un milagro que no tartamudeara.~

Obviamente me estaba provocando, estaba jugando conmigo. ¿Cuál fue mi respuesta?: ponerme nerviosa y de esa manera darle todas las razones para que siguiera con su juego.

–¿Cuánto te gusto, Senju?

Aquí viene otra vez, este idiota.

–¿Cuánto te tomo enamorarte? ¿Dos minutos, uno?

Lo miré molesta, no podía creerlo, este chico no tenía límites… ~ tengo muchas ganas de golpearlo ~

–Tu arrogancia me sorprende, ¿sabes? –le dije.

Detuve todo acción académica en ese momento.

–Hay que ver, Dios, cuántas chicas tontas te hicieron creer que les hacías un favor alimentando tu ego.

Ese azabache estaba sacando mi peor actitud irónica. Yo nunca fui muy sociable antes, por lo tanto nunca tuve la necesidad de decir tantas groserías a una persona. Mucho menos a la misma persona en más de una ocasión.

–¿Qué tan celosa te pone saberlo?

Ésa sonrisa arrogante otra vez. Este chico lo que es… Es un

–Vamos, no lo disimules más. Acéptalo, Sakura, te hará sentir mejor

~Imbécil.~

–Uchiha… –respire profundamente para no saltar y halarle todos sus azulados cabellos– de verdad no tengo tiempo que perder contigo. Así que déjame en paz y lo que es más importante… ya detente con tus insinuación sin fundamentos, no conseguirás nada conmigo, ¡te lo aseguro!

Algo que Tsunade-_bachan_ me contagió, por así decirlo, fue la manera rápida que tenia de hablar cuando estaba enojada, es instintivo, sólo abro la boca y sale todo lo que pienso.

–Conque no conseguiré nada, eh –me contestó más sonriente, el arrogante de ojos ónix–. Espero entiendas, que me estás provocando Harun…

Esperen, ¡¿qué?! A pesar de mi enojo, estoy segura de que mis oídos funcionan perfectamente. Mucho más segura estaba al ver cómo esa sonrisa que ya había aprendido a odiar, se borraba para ser reemplazada por un rostro inexpresivo.

–Me llamast…

– ¡USTEDES DOS! ¡SE VAN A CALLAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Justo en el momento menos oportuno... el Uchiha estuvo a punto de llamarme Haruno, estoy segura, ahora sí que nada peor podía suceder. ~ H a descubierto mi secreto pero… ¿cómo?~ Mis pensamientos se detuvieron sólo para que un fuerte sonrojo cubriera mis mejillas instantáneamente. En este momento todos mis compañeros nos observaba ante un sepulcral silencio. ~Ay, rayos.~

–Señorita, su nombre.

Dije que nada peor podría suceder, lo retiro. Lo último que me faltaba era tener que ir donde Tsubasa el primer día de clases. ~No puedo creerlo~, bufé.

–Senju… Senju Sakura –dije lo más seria posible.

Saben, a decir verdad esperaba que "mi compañero de banca" saltara a decirme mentirosa o algo por el estilo en público. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que ni se inmutó.

–Uchiha… esto es nuevo –sonrió mientras lo observaba–. Cualquiera diría que la señorita Senju, lo corrompe –menciono, maliciosa, la mayor–, pero yo no.

~Chiste adulto.~ Seré sincera, ella me daba miedo pero si no hubiera sido por eso, yo rodaría mis ojos por su comentario. Simplemente porque su comentario me hacía recordar las conversaciones entre Shizune y _ba_-_chan_.

–En su expediente, está claro que usted se encuentra aquí gracias a sus esfuerzos y una beca, Senju Sakura… Muy sabido debería tener que llegar hasta aquí… fue la parte más fácil –se dirigió a mi fuertemente.

¿Ven lo que les digo?, Como que lee la mente.

–Si, _sen_…

–No he terminado.

Cerré mi boca automáticamente.

–Mantenga la disciplina en mis clases y en las demás. Y usted, señor Uchiha, siendo el primer lugar de todo el instituto, debería brindar el ejemplo. ¿No le parece?

Tanto el azabache como yo, nos manteníamos totalmente serios e inexpresivos ante sus palabras.

–Lo dejaré pasar por hoy sólo porque es el primer día, mas no duden que la próxima vez se les impondrá un castigo e irán directo a la dirección. ¿Entendido, mocosos? –mencionó la catedrática con fastidio.

Devoró otro de esos dangos que llevaba desde que inició el curso.

–Sí, _sensei_ –respondimos al unísono y viéndonos con fastidio, por haberlo hecho a la par.

El ruido de las campanas se hizo presente, dando fin a esa incomoda hora de geografía. Pero a pesar de la campana, el salón entero permaneció en la misma posición hasta que la maestra abandonó el lugar. Al tiempo, todos se levantaron de sus puestos para estirar sus cuerpos y comentar no muy discretamente sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

–Todo es culpa de esa becada –escuché gritar a la pelirroja en la cual había reparado antes–. Por su culpa Sasuke-_kun_ recibió un llamado de atención. Como era de esperarse de una pobretona, queriendo traer sus costumbres callejeras aquí.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar y a todo esto Hinata ya se encontraba a mi lado con una mano en mi hombro, como queriendo decir, "no te molestes, no vale la pena". ~ Ahora tengo que permitir que me llamen pobretona.~ Iba a permanecer callada y atender a mi amiga pero su maliciosa voz volvió a esparcirse por el aula.

–Vaya a saber Dios lo que le enseño su familia de la calle, no la culpo después de todo… ¿Quién sabe?, y quizás hasta en la basura ha tenido que buscar qué comer.

~¡Ay, con mi familia no se va a meter!~

–¿Y tú quién te crees para hablar de mí?

La miré retadora y esta vez fue Shikamaru el que me sostuvo el otro hombro. Lo miré a causa del acto y vi como negaba con la cabeza.

–¡Nara, no seas aguafiestas! –Intervino un chico de cabellos marrones y alborotados– Una pelea de gatitas en tan solo cuarenta y cinco minutos del inicio de clases no es algo que se vea todos los años –sonrió socarrón el chico.

–¡Basta ya! –se escuchó otra voz– Ni se te ocurra volver a decir otra palabra.

El rubio jovial acaba de acudir a mi… ¿rescate?

–Una chica tan guapa como Sakura-chan nunca podría haber comido en la basura, ¿cierto?

Okay, no sé si mi cara fue la única desubicada allí, a juzgar por el silencio que se formó diría que a todo el salón se le resbalo un gota por sus comentario ~Acababa de decir… ¿Sakura-chan?~

–Así que, ¡Karin! –señaló a la pelirroja–: No vuelvas a buscar pleitos con ella.

Pude notar cómo el agarre de Hyuga perdió su fuerza, lo que me hizo ver ese rostro triste y que su mirada ahora estaba gacha.

–_Dobe_.

El Uchiha intervino por primera vez sentado desde su lugar en todo el lio armado.

–Ya llegó el profesor –dijo señalando el pupitre.

Todos volteamos hacia su dirección. Allí estaba un Ibiki-_sensei_ con una sonrisa malévola y mirada profunda hacia todos. Cada quien "corrió" prácticamente a su puesto.

–Yo no he dicho que tomen asiento –mencionó el maestro.

Justo para la suerte de todos, la siguiente clase era filosofía.

–Ya que les divierte permanecer de pie mientras sus compañeros discuten –dijo con una sonrisa siniestra–, permanecerán todos de pie en mi clase. Y agradezcan a los actores principales del espectáculo porque conmigo, por uno pagan todos

Reprendió al tiempo que anotaba su nombre en el pizarrón y daba inicio a la clase.

–Por cierto, ¿mencioné que son dos horas? –dijo sarcásticamente– Hubo un cambio de horario, saquen sus libros en la página cincuenta y tres. Hoy hablaremos de Tales de Mileto…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana había sido muy ajetreada para la directora de Konoha High School, por lo tanto, el primero que se cruzara por su camino y estuviera haciendo las cosas mal se llevaría toda su furia. Tsubasa Haruno estaba revisando todos los recibos de las cuentas que le había enviado su auditor.<p>

Si Itachi Uchiha creía que se saldría con la suya, estaba muy equivocado. Él podía poner espías en su colegio para que vigilaran la situación, pero lo que no imaginaba era que ella tenía uno mucho más valioso en el consejo.

El sonido del teléfono celular interrumpió todo pensamiento de la señora que, como acto reflejo, tomó la llamada.

–Señora, me temo que tengo malas noticias.

–Habla… –expresó con molestia la cincuentera.

–Recibí una llamada del primogénito Uchiha –mencionó con pesar el accionista–. Sabe que me he ganado su confianza, como usted me pidió…

–Al grano, Masamune.

–Él me pidió que investigará a Senju Sakura. Claramente yo le daré un informe falso, pero me pareció muy importante que usted estuviera enterada.

No tuvo palabras… ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Cómo Itachi se enteró tan rápido? ~Claro,~ la chiquilla había llegado al momento que él estaba con ella en la secretaria y además el Hyuga…

–Señora, ¿se encuentra bien? –insistió, el otro adulto, al no recibir respuesta.

–Sí –contestó fría–. No lo vi venir pero en todo caso era obvio que sucedería, no se necesita ser un genio para deducirlo en la posición de Itachi –analizó.

–Por ahora has eso… entrégale un informe falso pero francamente no creo que eso lo detenga – mencionó sin perder la calma–. Por ahora haré pagar a los involucrados… Nos reuniremos esta tarde y lleva contigo el documento de la becada Hinata Hyuga.

–Como ordene, reservare el restaurante entonces…

Tsubasa cortó la comunicación después de escuchar su respuesta, necesitaba pensar. La debilidad de Uchiha Itachi a su disposición era el pequeño Sasuke, pero cómo… ¿Cómo iba a hacerle daño sin inculparse?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>–¡Al fin, el almuerzo! –grité con dramatismo–. Después de la clase más aburrida de la historia, parecía que nunca llegaría, ¿verdad, <em>teme<em>?

–Y darla de pie no sirvió para hacerla más interesante –contestó sarcástico.

Era costumbre que Sasuke se encontrara de mal humor, y como hoy sí tenía sobrados motivos para estarlo, no me extrañó para nada su actitud.

–Oh, cierto, ni siquiera así te pudiste mantener despierto, Naruto.

Claramente recalcó esto por los múltiples borradorazos que recibí de ibiki-_sensei_ en clase. Acaricié mi cabeza.

–¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿A quién le importa ese "tal de mileto" que ya está muerto? Peor aún, no puede creer que ese libro tenga tanta información de una sola persona. Seguro era un creído.

No me extraña que ese libro sea tan grande, al final se concentraban en describir las creencias de gente muerta.

–Tal vez porque fue el padre de la filosofía y ese libro es sobre filosofía, _dobe_.

–Vaya, alguien aprendió algo en la clase de hoy.

– "Muchas palabras nunca indican sabiduría" –le escuche decir con una carcajada, la cual le devolví.

–Ey, esa frase sí la recuerdo.

–Era de esperarse, después de todo fue lo primero que dijo Ibiki.

De pronto, Sasuke se detuvo y se escondió tras un monumento sigilosamente.

–Eso es raro, _teme _. ¿Qué te sucede?

Interesado, miré hacia la dirección donde él observaba, y en respuesta él me haló e hizo que me escondiera también.

–_Teme_, este tipo de juegos no me gustan –dije asustado.

–Cierra la boca _usuratonkachi_.

Me señaló lo que estaba mirando. Allí sólo se encontraban Nara, Sakura, la tal Temari y… Hinata, con una expresión desanimada.

–No quiero que ella me vea.

–¿Quién? –mencioné tomándole atención– ¿Senju?, ¿por qué? No me digas la odias porque te regañaron en clase, y después de todo, ¿qué sucedió allá?

–Hmp, ella no me importa tanto como para odiarla, Uzumaki.

–¿Qué dices, Sasuke? O sea que sí te importa algo.

Lo vi torcer su mandíbula y apretar los puños.

–Claro que no, dobe. Además, cometí un estúpido error con ella. Esa es única razón…

No completó la frase pero ya había acaparado mi curiosidad.

–Itachi me llamo ayer, ¿recuerdas?

Yo asentí con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Él me comento algo sobre esa chica…

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

–¿Conoces a Senju Sakura?

–¿Qué pasa con ella? –contesté.

–Necesito que estés muy pendiente de esa chica, que me averigües en que salón va y la vigiles todo el tiempo –ordenó.

Yo no lo podía creer, tenía que ser una broma del cielo.

–¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso? –solté sin contenerme– Itachi, de todas las chicas de esta escuela con ella es con la que menos quiero tener relación.

–¿Sucedió algo _ototou_? –interrogó con intriga.

–Nada importante –respondí volviendo en mí–. Es sólo que el idiota de Naruto quiere conquistarla y me pidió que le ayude.

Traté de engañarlo, pero de toda la familia Uchiha, Itachi era el que mejor me conocía.

–Vaya, ustedes y sus jueguitos. ¿Sabes su edad o en qué año cursa?

–Cursa conmigo y con respecto a su edad supongo que entre los dieciséis o diecisiete años –dije, analizando–. En todo caso, ¿qué sucede con ella, _Aniki_?

Todo esto era muy extraño. Ni cuando mi hermano estaba en este colegio me había hecho una pregunta así sobre una compañera.

–Estoy investigándola por mi cuenta… Ella es una Haruno –soltó sin más.

–¡¿Qué?! No puede ser. Ella es becada y su apellido es Senju ¿no?

–Lo es, todo indica que debe ser una bastarda o algo por el estilo. Haruno Tsubasa intenta esconderla, por eso hizo que le cambiaran el nombre… Hmp, es una anciana astuta.

–Pero entonces tú… ¿cómo te enteraste de eso? –dije aún sorprendido– Por qué si la está escondiendo permitió que ella entrará a su colegio.

Las cosas no concuerdan. Ya veo por qué el interés de Itachi con esa chica.

–Cuando te dejé esta mañana, aproveché para pasar por la dirección y dejarle las notas del auditor de la familia a Tsubasa –relataba, sereno–. Obviamente ella se opuso a que fuera un Uchiha el que inspeccionará las cuentas. En tanto discutíamos, esa chica de cabello rosa, entró a la secretaría para reportarse como becada. Claramente al decir su nombre tuvo tanto mi atención con la de la directora del colegio.

Itachi parecía muy calmado al contarme todo, pero algo en su voz alojaba una preocupación extraña por el tema.

–Hubo un cambio en la expresión de Tsubasa muy drástico al verla –continuó–. Luego se la llevó a su oficina, como alejando el asunto de Matsuri y de mí. Sakura Haruno… ése es el verdadero nombre de la niña.

No tenía palabras. Quién diría que la chica de los cabellos llamativos tendría un secreto de esa magnitud.

–Entonces, ¿qué harás, _ni_-_san_?

–Ella puede ser la clave que estábamos esperando en nuestro plan, Sasuke. Por eso necesito que la vigiles cuidadosamente –me explicó–. Por ahora yo la estoy investigando por mi cuenta mientras le advertí al espía que lo hacía, ya que necesitamos controlar a Tsubasa por unos meses y esta oportunidad es perfecta.

–Entiendo, cuenta conmigo –mencioné mientras escuchaba cómo Naruto invitaba a los chicos del dormitorio a la habitación, seguramente para empezar un torneo de videojuegos.

–Tengo que colgar –subí la voz, por culpa de los gritos de Naruto y el Inuzuka.

–Hmp, buenas noches, _ototou_ –cortó la comunicación.

Aún me encontraba algo asombrado por la información, más aún porque se trataba de ella… ~Ella una vez más.~ Tendría que vigilarla, ¿eh?. Me uní al grupo de neandertales que peleaban por quién sería el primer control en el suelo de la habitación.

Les arrebaté el motivo de su disputa y me dispuse a jugar mientras ellos gritaban un "¡Eh, Sasuke!". Yo sólo mantuve mi sonrisa. ~Hmp, todo sea por la misión.~

_**Fin Flashback**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>–¿Me estás diciendo que Sakura-<em>chan<em> es una Haruno? –escuché gritar a Naruto, después de haberse enterado de la conversación que tuvimos Itachi y yo.

Obviamente omití mi pensamiento personal por la de ojos jades, hubiese sido una molestia si el dobe se enteraba. Mucho más después de su acto rescatista, bufe

–Te entiendo, yo tampoco lo podía creer cuando Itachi me lo dijo –contesté aun vigilando los movimientos de la Haruno.

–Y esta… ¿es tu manera de vigilarla?

Me miró con una cara de incredulidad.

–¡Claro que no! Sé que me veo patético haciendo esto pero… –suspire– yo me lo he buscado.

–¿El qué?, ¿estar escondido?

Tenía una expresión de idiota en su rostro. ~La acostumbrada.~

–Es que, Sasuke, no me mires así, no entiendo nada. Me dices que Senju en realidad no es Senju, que tienes que vigilarla y te escondes viéndola a la distancia. Y luego me dices que esta no es tu manera de vigilarla. ¿Entonces cuál es? Porque yo sigo escondido aquí contigo.

Como dijo todo eso tan rápido, mi expresión no cambio.

–¡Ah, no me digas! Hiciste que te la pusieran de compañera de puesto apropósito.

Golpeé mi frente con mi mano.

–Naruto… tranquilízate, no tuve nada que ver con eso de los puestos –le dije, respirando hondo–. En la clase de Anko… no fui cuidadoso y la llame "Harun".

–¿Harun?

–¡Sí _usuratonkachi_!, ¡déjame terminar! –pedí, cansado– Obviamente quería decir Haruno, pero no terminé la frase al darme cuenta que la estaba defecando.

En serio no sabía cómo este chico era mi mejor amigo.

–Por eso me escondo ahora. La he estado evitando desde eso, y que la clase de Ibiki haya sido de pie me ayudó mucho.

Vi como procesaba la información.

–¿Entonces, cómo la vigilas? –pregunto con más calma.

–No lo sé, aún no he empezado. Supongo que podría estar casualmente cerca o algo así.

–O podríamos hacernos sus amigos –sonrió socarrón.

Sí, a veces Naruto puede sorprenderme.

–Ya sabes, nos ganamos su confianza y matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué dos pájaros…

–¿Por qué va a ser? –dijo como si fuera obvio– Así yo aprovecho para conquistarla.

Ya no me sorprende tanto.

–¿Sigues con eso?

No sé si era ciego o qué era esa extraña forma de engañarse.

–Te vi hablando con Hyuga durante las clases.

Se sonrojó… ~Mi amigo realmente era un cabeza hueca.~

–Claro que sigo con eso. No viste como la defendí en clase.

Evitó el tema con una sonrisa de idiota, como de costumbre.

–No sé si a éso se le puede llamar defender, Naruto…

–No voy a preguntar por qué están escondidos detrás de la estatua del jardín –dijo una tercera voz que se unió a nuestra conversación–, pero sepan que se ven patéticos.

Una rubia de coleta alta y ojos celestes, conocidos para nosotros, estaba a nuestro lado viéndonos desde arriba con un ceja levantada.

–¿Han visto a Kiba?, me dijo que tenía algo que decirme –dijo algo fastidiada.

–¿Eso te dijo? –se burló sin piedad el rubio– Búscalo en las canchas, seguro esta junto a Choji, Shino y Lee en un partido en el que deberíamos estar nosotros también, _teme_ –lo último lo dijo como reclamo, claro.

–¡Ya no voy a buscar a nadie, si él quiere hablar conmigo que venga! –gritó, molesta, la Yamanaka tomando un camino contrario a las canchas deportivas.

–Hmp, ¿ahora qué intenta?... Que lo busque –dije divertido.

–Ey, no te burles – rió también Naruto–, está intentándolo todo, es perseverante.

–Más bien desesperado…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>En una habitación con una vista increíble de la ciudad, adornada con múltiples libreros en sus paredes, un pequeño bar y sala para charlar sólo se podían escuchar las teclas del computador siendo presionadas por unos finos y largos dedos masculinos. El chico se encontraba sentado tras un enorme escritorio y una majestuosa silla de oficina, unos lentes engalanaban su rostro, el cual era hermoso a pesar de tener ojos cansados y enormes ojeras en cada uno de ellos.<p>

Oprimió la tecla imprimir y guardó los documentos obtenidos en una carpeta con el nombre de "Tsunade Senju" al tiempo que escuchó el "bip" del teléfono que sonaba cuando su secretaria quería comunicarse.

–¿Qué pasa, Shion?

–El señor Sasubaku acaba de llegar, Itachi-san.

–Gracias, hazlo pasar por favor.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que su mirada se apartara de la pantalla del computador y se concentrara en la figura de un pelirrojo atlético de ojos aguamarina. Éste vestía de un traje de Armani negro dándole un toque fino pero discreto a su atrayente persona.

–Qué bueno verte, Gaara. Se ve que la vida te ha tratado bien –saludó el Uchiha.

–Uchiha Itachi.

Devolvió el saludo con la mano y dos palmadas en la espalda del moreno.

–Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo –rió –, tu secretaria me dijo que no has salido de esta oficina desde ayer y déjame decirte, amigo, sí se nota.

El moreno sonrió por el comentario.

–Tenía un asunto que no podía esperar.

Se excusó por su informalidad, algo apenado, ya que tenía la corbata desajustada y los primeros botones de su camisa azul oscuro desabotonados.

–Vaya, no cambias. ¿Y qué era eso tan importante? –menciono el pelirrojo.

Al tiempo que se sentaba en uno de los confortables sillones de la oficina, el Uchiha procedió a brindarle un vaso con whisky y se sentó de igual forma sobre un sillón frente al invitado.

–Bueno, es algo que tengo que informales a todos, el viernes durante la reunión. Entonces estoy trabajando en ello –dijo dándole un trago a su bebida.

–Seré indiscreto y te convenceré a que me lo digas –sonrió el pelirrojo junto al Uchiha–. Pero primero tengo algo que decirte.

Gaara le dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras comenzaba su relato

–En mi viaje, estuve investigando las razones del trágico incidente de las empresas Hyuga –mencionó el joven periodista– y descubrí que todos los fraudes se cometieron en Taiwán. Al parecer alguien contrató a un inversionista fraudulento, de esta manera él tuvo acceso a todos los bienes monetarios los cuales fue derrochando poco a poco –continuó el pelirrojo–. Aprovechó su posición de inversionista secreto para tener acceso a todas las cuentas y depositaba una cantidad de dinero, pero sacaba una mayor como consecuencia.

Guardó silencio un momento para poner su vaso en la mesita del living, todo ante la atención del mayor hijo Uchiha.

–Lo más increíble es que el pillo se dio a la fuga y lo que no comprendo… es cómo los auditores no pudieron ver tal barbarie a tiempo.

–Allí es en donde seguramente entro en el papel… –fue interrumpido, Itachi

–Tsubasa, exacto –Gaara completó la frase –A pesar de eso, no encontré ningún indicio de que ella estuviera involucrada.

–Hmp… Ella sabe cómo limpiar el área, es especialista en crímenes de cuello blanco –agregó inexpresivo, el moreno.

–A Neji no le gustará saber esto –suspiró–. ¡Cuánto daño ha hecho esa mujer! Que Hiashi y Hizashi Hyuga tengan que estar en la prisión por su culpa es… imperdonable. Encima de todo, el misterioso accidente de tu madre…

–Ella pagará, de eso me encargaré personalmente si es necesario… Gaara –Itachi portaba una mirada vacía–. Creo que esto no sólo termina allí, estoy casi seguro de que los crímenes de Tsubasa son muchos más, y ahora que encontré una pared flácida en su muro de mentiras no la dejare vivir tranquila.

Se puso de pie con rumbo a su escritorio.

–¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó interesado.

–Le haremos una visita a la señora Senju…

Colocó frente a él la carpeta que manipulaba anteriormente.

–Directora Tsunade Senju –concluyó, terminando de un trago el contenido de su bebida.

.

.

.

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap. 6**

**Cuéntenme que les pareció en los RR, solo deben dejarme un mensajito en el cuadrito de abajo o si lo ves desde tu celular, darle clic al cuadrito que dice Review **

**Porfis no te vayas sin dejarme tu opinión (:**

**¡Hasta otra!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RR = Yei :D**


	8. Episodio 7!

**¡¿Cómo van?! Acá les traigo el capítulo 7!**

**Verán falta poco para que se terminen mis vacaciones y entro otra vez a la universidad…**

**Ya ustedes saben cómo se pone la cosa y el tiempaso que demoro en actualizar, solo puedo decir que ya tengo el inicio del capítulo ocho y voy a intentar ir trabajándolo a medida que pueda hacerlo.**

**~Aunque un buen soborno de reviews me podría motivar mucho xD~ Corrupción* **

**Muchas gracias Hiyoko-sama por tomarte el tiempo y dejarme tu opinión (:**

**Nami DVK, gracias por corregir mis errores atroces**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto haciendo historias alternativas**

****Importante**

****/Este capítulo contiene un lenguaje un tanto fuerte/** No es mucho pero sentí que la situación lo ameritaba**

—**Yei— = Diálogos**

**_"Yei"_= Dichos de otros en las palabras del narrador**

**~Yei~= Pensamientos de los protagonistas**

**Líneas horizontales son cambios de escena **

**Los FlashBack están indicados**

**Sin más, a leer (:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mis Primeros Días de Abril**

**Capítulo 7**

**Los Primeros Días de Abril Mis Mentiras Fueron Descubiertas**

**Parte 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Sakura, buenos días, mi pequeña.

Sostuve con fuerza el móvil, al escuchar su voz. No pude evitar que todos mis miedos volvieran, aún no conocía qué tan desequilibrada estaba mi abuela. Un miedo terrible se desencadenada en mí, con sólo la idea de que lastimará a quienes tanto amo.

—_Ba-chan_, ¿cómo amaneciste?

—Preocupada por ti, pequeña. ¿Te dieron de comer? Sakura, tienes que informarme si te están dando las tres comidas del día, porque…

—Tranquila, _oba_, estoy comiendo bien —sonreí—. Además la comida es muy excéntrica, me gustaría que Shizune y tú también la probaran.

—Oh, mi niña, has hecho que vuelva a respirar con normalidad.

—No quiero que te preocupes por nada, estaré bien.

—¿Qué tal las clases? ¿Ahora estás en el almuerzo?

—Las clases… bien —dije recordando el incidente con el Uchiha—. Y sí, acabo de salir de la cafetería y ahora estoy comiendo junto a los chicos.

—¿Qué chicos? —preguntó— Tal vez… ¿amigos? Oh, vaya, ¿y cuántos son? Tienes que enviarme una fotografía. ¿Cómo son? ¿Cómo te tratan?… ¡Shizune! ¡Tienes que venir, no me lo vas a creer! ¡Sakura tiene amigos!

Aparté un poco el móvil gracias a los gritos de mi tía.

—Ha dicho ¿amigos?

La voz de Shizune se escuchó al fondo luego de un portazo. ~¿Cómo debo sentirme después de todo ese alboroto?~ Creo entender un poco su emoción, antes solía apartarme de todos los niños para encerrarme entre libros. Hasta en mis cumpleaños era renuente a salir a jugar con los demás… Prefería quedarme leyendo ese nuevo libro que me regalaban cada año.

—Que armen tanto lío me hace sentir como un monstruo, _Ba-chan_

—Oh, claro que no, debes comprender —percibí su sonrisa— que el hecho de que ahora tengas amigos nos hace mucha ilusión.

—Bueno, sólo llevamos un día de conocernos. Y me agradan mucho, además me tratan muy bien y me enseñan cómo funciona todo aquí.

—Oh, vaya —¿estaba llorando?—. Sakura, hija… no sabes lo que me alegra escuchar eso.

Miré a mis espaldas para ver a ese grupo tan extraño de personas que había hecho grata mi bienvenida a este lugar. Suspiré.

—Creí que estarías sola y sin nadie con quien contar, allá, tan lejos de nosotras.

Reí conmovida, podía imaginar su cara perlada en lágrimas.

—Por favor, no llores Tsunade —consolé serena—. Yo he estado muy bien por ahora, hay un par de personas difíciles pero eso ya lo esperaba desde antes de ingresar.

Golpeé mi frente. ~Rayos, no debí mencionar eso.~ Con este tema mis nervios afloran.

—¿Alguien se ha metido contigo, Sakura? —preguntó seria— ¿Por qué no me lo has contado antes para…

—No, nadie lo ha hecho —pensé en Tsubasa—.Ya sabes, sólo hay niños ricos aquí y bueno… Nada que no pueda manejar.

Odiaba mentirle a mi tía pero este lío ya había empezado y si quería que ellas estuvieran bien, tenía que mantenerlas alejadas del tema todo lo que fuera posible.

—mmm y… ¿cómo están ustedes?, no me has dicho nada.

—Bien mi niña, extrañándote —le escuché decir con una sonrisa.

—Ah, ¿y no ha sucedido nada extraño? Ya sabes, algo por lo que deba preocuparme.

Traté de sonar lo menos sospechosa posible…

—No…

Tsunade Senju no era tonta. Podía sentir que justamente haría esa pregunta que no sabría cómo responder.

—Oh, bueno. Tía, tengo que dejarte, se me pasa el receso y no he comido nada... Cuídense mucho por favor…

Corté sin darle tiempo a que siquiera contestará.

Caminé en dirección a las bancas de madera de ese hermoso jardín, uno de los tantos jardines que desde la primera vez que los vi me dejaron totalmente impresionada.

—Ibiki -_sensei_, siempre con sus métodos poco convencionales —rió con diversión Temari— El año pasado, obligó a mi salón a limpiar toda la escuela. Fue un castigo por pillarnos durante una guerra de bolas de papel… ¿Y saben?, conocí lugares que nunca había visto en mis años de colegiala.

—Sí, con sólo los jardines tenían para todo un día —continuó Hinata—. Debió ser difícil.

—A que lo fue.

Escuché la conversación de las chicas antes de sentarme y quedar embobada con el buen aspecto que tenía esa lasaña, "el almuerzo del día de hoy". En mi otra escuela, tenía que comer papas frías y hamburguesas de dudoso tiempo de cocción. Reí para mis adentros mientras le daba el primer bocado a esa delicia.

—Puedo ver lo mucho que te gusta la lasaña, Sakura-chan.

—Sí, a decir verdad, es mi plato favorito —le contesté a Temari—. Me sorprendí mucho al ver que el menú de hoy sería lasaña.

—¿Todo bien con tu tía? —preguntó la Hyuga— Creí que tardarías un poco más.

—Oh, algo —dije deprimida —. No me gusta mentirle y… desde ayer he tenido que hacerlo muy seguido. Pero todo está bien, ellas están bien y… ¡Oh, cierto!

Aparté mi almuerzo para tomar mi celular en manos.

—¿Pueden posar para mí? —sonreí— _Oba-san_ me pidió una foto de mis amigos y pensé que tal vez… no tendrían ningún problema en...

Expliqué dudosa al ver la cara que tenían los tres. ~Seguro aún no me consideraban una amiga y yo aquí pidiéndoles una fotografía.~

—¡Oh! ¡Una foto grupal! ¡Qué ilusión! —brincó con estrellas en los ojos, Temari —Vamos, chicos, posen coquetos…. Espera, Sakura, acércate, obviamente tú también tienes que salir —me detuvo al ver mis intensiones.

—Problemático —habló el Nara por primera vez—. ¿Entonces quién tomará la fotografía?

Sonreí, por un momento creí que le disgustaba la idea.

—Pidámoselo a alguien, no creo que sea mucha molestia —contestó a su novio—. Miren, allí va Ino… ¡Oye, cerda!

Me desencajé completamente al escuchar su grito mientras señalaba a una rubia de coleta alta, la cual me pareció haber visto en el salón de clases. Observé cómo Shikamaru negaba con la cabeza y Hinata sonreía discretamente mientras la chica se encaminada hacia nosotros.

—Espera, no sé si sea buena idea. Probablemente no le agradad… —traté de advertirle.

—Ino, tómanos una foto, por favor —dijo Temari sonriente.

Mientras le tendía mi celular y el suyo a la vez, la chica recibió los teléfonos con una molestia palpable.

—Lo que quieras, pero no vuelvas a llamarme así en público.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Porque no, Ino-_chan_?

—Porque suficiente tengo en las reuniones familiares como para tener que soportarlo en el colegio también.

—Shika-_kun_, Ino-_chan_ se avergüenza de su familia —dijo con lágrimas fingidas y tomando del brazo al Nara.

Esa acción hizo que la chica reparara en los que acompañábamos a la Sabaku No, observándonos detalladamente, especialmente a Hinata y a mí.

La Hyuga se escondía de su mirada con el flequillo de su cabello y yo simplemente la observaba de vuelta. ~Seguro le caigo mal.~ Así como probablemente a todos en el aula, por haberlos obligado a dar dos horas de filosofía de pie.

Aunque la culpa no había sido del todo mía, era la nueva y a la otra chica ya la conocían… En fin, ¿qué mejor que culpar a alguien a quien no conoces?

—Hola —saludó el varón.

—¿Qué tal? —mencionó dejando de mirarnos— Entonces… posen.

Soltó fastidiada la última frase, a lo que nosotros nos ubicamos uno al lado del otro. Tomé el almuerzo en mis manos, especialmente para mostrarle a mi tía lo que comía.

—Sonrían… ¡Ya!

El flashazo no se hizo esperar. Ella tomó la otra cámara y se dispuso a hacer una nueva fotografía.

—Han salido muy bien —sonrió—. Bueno, ya nos veremos luego.

Trató de despedirse pero fue detenida por Temari.

—Espera, no te he presentado a mis amigos —sonrió jovial —: ellas son Hinata, Sakura y el guapo que ves aquí es mi novio, Shikamaru. Chicos, ella es mi prima política Yamanaka Ino.

—Nosotros ya nos conocemos, amor.

—¡Lo sé!, pero me gusta presentarte como mi novio —dijo melosa.

Temari podía sorprenderme, la primera vez que la vi creí que era fría y algo ruda ~Y cómo me he equivocado con esta chica.~

Era muy divertido pasar el tiempo junto a ella.

—No es que odie esto que tienen ustedes dos pero… es incómodo —soltó Ino.

—Ay, que amargada, primita.

—Hy-uga Hinata, mucho gusto —interrumpió con la mano extendida.

—Hola, sé quién eres, vamos al mismo salón —correspondió el saludo—. Y tú… Senju, no podría olvidar tu nombre después de escuchar sobre Tales de Mileto de píe.

—Ahm, sí, supongo… que me disculpo por eso.

—Aunque algunos se empeñen en negarlo, yo sé que no fue culpa tuya, por lo menos no sólo tuya… No te preocupes, yo también fui nueva aquí —menciono amable—. Nos vemos, chicos.

—Nos vemos —respondimos juntos.

Con ese comentario pude percatarme que esa chica tenía una madurez admirable.

Luego de las fotografías que tomamos, Temari adoptó un nuevo pasatiempo: ella comenzó a sacarnos fotos cuando menos lo esperábamos.

Y entre risas y huidas se fue nuestro receso.

~Mi primer receso como estudiante de Konoha High School.~

—Fue muy divertido… — dije al aire.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>No era muy extraño que uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad estuviera reservado completamente, la importante empresaria Tsubasa Haruno solía ser muy quisquillosa a la hora de degustar un buen plato. Pero lo que no sospechaban los demás era que ella aprovechaba su conocida alcurnia para mover hilos entre los accionistas de Konoha High School, como en ese momento.<p>

Masamune Ryuji se hallaba sentado frente a ella con un portafolio repleto de información sobre la familia Hyuga, principalmente sobre la joven ex heredera Hinata Hyuga.

—La jovencita tiene todo legalmente en orden, señora. No encontré ni un solo documento que sirviera para el propósito.

—Alguna brecha debe haber, Masamune. No se puede estar totalmente limpio…

—Lo único que podríamos utilizar es la situación de sus familiares, pero eso no se vería bien para el consejo. Lo tomarían como denigrante.

—Quizá sólo necesitamos eso —sonrió—. Debe ser indispensable que los responsables de las becas sepan en qué clase de personas se gastan sus fondos, y su situación familiar puede ser un punto muy particular que están obligados a tratar, ¿no te parece?

—No lo sé… De igual forma el consejo intervendría, señora. Se trata de una estudiante de su plantel.

— Puede ser… pero si se hiciera pública su situación, el colegio no podría hacerse responsable, sin que su imagen corra el riesgo de ser cuestionada —ajusto sus gafas — Y justamente eso es lo que necesitamos.

—Tsubasa…

El hombre suspiró, con la vista agotada. ¿Hasta qué punto podría llegar esta mujer?

—¿Qué pasa, Ryu? Ya es muy tarde para ser compasivo —encontró su mirada—. Itachi y sus espías no serían suaves al enterarse de nuestras movidas. En este juego no debe existir la compasión.

—Pero se trata de una buena chica. Leí su informe y realmente merece la oportunidad.

—¡Es una lástima, entonces! Porque hasta aquí llegó su fortuna. Ve tramitando los papeles con el informe familiar de Hinata Hyuga y asegúrate de hacérselos llegar a los principales inversionistas de la niña.

Masamune o bservó a la adulta decidida y con un suspiro tomo los papeles, retirándose para iniciar el trabajo

—Yo me encargaré de contactar a mis amigos de la prensa —sonrió—. Ryuji…

—¿Señora? —detuvo sus movimientos.

—¿A dónde vas? Aún no hemos ordenado.

—Claro, disculpa, Tsubasa.

Había hecho un pacto con un demonio… un demonio que no le importaba arruinar a quien estuviera en frente para imponer respeto. Si no la amara como lo hacía… no sabría si sería capaz de hacer tanto por ella.

Observó detenidamente a su amor secreto… ~Tsubasa Haruno. ¿En qué te has convertido?~

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Gai-<em>sensei<em> ya había comenzado con sus muy habituales monólogos sobre la llama de la juventud y su deber de profesor al mantenerla ferviente en nosotros, sus estudiantes. Creo que al único que lograba avivarle la llama era a Rock Lee que ya se encontraba llorando y anotando cada "enseñanza" del mayor.

En lo que a mí respecta, intentaba fervientemente mantenerme alejado de Sakura , la misma que ahora me veía con insistencia. ~Maldición, Itachi no aprobará mi error.~ Defraudé las pocas esperanzas que posee sobre mí

—Hmp —bufé.

—Sasuke, creo que esta vez no podrás escapar.

Escuché a mi amigo, ignorando a la Haruno, y dirige mi atención hacia él

—¿De qué hablas, _dobe_?

—¿No oíste? Trabajaremos los ejercicios en parejas, pero estas serán elegidas según el orden de la lista.

Maldije, y sin dudar un instante levanté mi mano obteniendo así la atención de todos.

—¡Uchiha! Me sorprende su vitalidad. Siempre supe que su llama era muy "candente."

~¿Candente?~ Entrecerré mis ojos al tiempo que él me brindaba una sonrisa brillante y levantaba su pulgar, como muestra de aprobación a mi "candente" llama y dándome la oportunidad de hablar al mismo tiempo.

—Gai-_sensei_, no estoy de acuerdo con la forma de elegir las parejas.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

—Quiero decir, que yo preferiría trabajar con un chico… Usted entiende, para competir con la "llama"… de alguien con mi misma resistencia física.

—Oh, Uchiha, tiene mucha razón. Por eso esta dinámica será sólo para los calentamientos; los ejercicios ya son otro caso aparte y así podrá explotar su candente llama de la juventud con otro apasionado competidor —exclamó y volvió a mostrar su sonrisa brillante junto al movimiento de su pulgar—. Está cubierto.

Rodé mis ojos, exactamente por esas cosas odio participar en sus clases.

—Ahora todos escuchen atentamente. Diré como quedaran las parejas…

~Demonios.~ Ni siquiera le presté atención a la respuesta. Mi compañera sería…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Senju y Uchiha.<p>

Al escuchar las palabras del profesor, todo encajó de inmediato. ~Arrogante, idiota.~ Lo miré como por décima vez y de la misma forma que las demás veces, él me ignoró completamente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan… ~Ash, lo odio.~

—Reúnanse con sus parejas, tienen quince minutos para calentar. Y no se descuiden porque lo que viene será ¡fuego!

Parpadeé un par de veces, ahora entendía completamente a qué se referían los chicos con Gai-_sensei_. Suspiré y busqué a mi "pareja" de calentamiento.

Pero no me percaté de que él estuviese tan cerca hasta tiempo sentí cómo Sasuke tomó uno de mis brazos mientras decía un "por aquí".

Nos posicionamos mientras comenzábamos con los ejercicios grupales. No lo miré un minuto más e intente de calmar con todas mis fuerzas la curiosidad que me azotaba…

—Sabes lo que pienso —solté, demostrando lo en vano que resultaron mis esfuerzos —; y no intentes negarlo, porque tus acciones no han hecho más que confirmármelo… Uchiha.

—Hmp, no sé de qué hablas…

—¡No puedes ser más cínico!

Miré su expresión despreocupada mientras él me ayudaba con un estiramiento. En el momento en el que tocó mi piel, todo rastro de seguridad… terminó. Una corriente extraña se esparció por todo mi cuerpo logrando que se desatara un severo sonrojo en mi cara.

El al ver mi reacción, sonrió prepotente, en tanto yo me odiaba mentalmente.

—Puedo llegar a serlo, al igual que otras cosas.

Agrandó su sonrisa autosuficiente, y ante eso hice lo primero que se me ocurrió… Le di la espalda, ya era lo suficientemente incómodo como para que ahora tuviera que aguantar su elevada arrogancia. Realmente odiaba las reacciones de mi cuerpo al estar cerca de él. ~Muy patética.~

—Sakura… estás muy tensa —acercó sus labios a mis oídos— Y así… me temo que no estirarás como debe ser —susurró suavemente.

Como si quemara, me aparte, creando una necesitada distancia de su cuerpo, para luego darle la cara con el ceño fruncido

—Mantente lejos, Uchiha.

—¿Cómo calentaremos, entonces… compañera? —sonrió de nuevo.

~¡Cómo odio esa sonrisa! ¡Ah!, ¡cómo lo odio a él!~

Sin previo aviso, tiró de una de mis manos.

—Voltea —ordenó.

—¿Qué?

Me sonrojé un poco; ¿qué pretendía con esas peticiones de repente?

—Voltéate, Senju… No sé qué te parezca a ti, pero para mí no es nada atractiva la idea de desgarrarme un músculo.

Entrecerré mis ojos, no mencioné una palabra más e hice lo que me pedía. Le di la espalda por segunda vez, mientras él hacía lo mismo y me levantaba instantes después.

¿Y saben qué?, olvidé todo. Decir que me atolondré era poco, me idioticé y olvidé toda la ira, curiosidad y odio que me producía este azabache. Simplemente por el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca, poder detallar cada músculo de su espalda y brazos gracias a sus movimientos… Yo…

Yo tenía un ligero sonrojo y preferí mantener el silencio, porque deduje que hablar podría ser un arma de doble filo. Los corrientazos no desaparecieron ni un segundo. Por un momento me pregunté si yo era la única en sentir todo esto. Es que el tenerlo tan cerca y la conciencia de mi sentido del tacto… me estaban matando.

Di gracias al cielo cuando escuché pronunciar al profesor que se nos había acabado el tiempo y que ya debíamos separarnos para correr. Antes de acatar la orden, Uchiha Sasuke me estudió con la mirada y acto seguido, una sonrisa que me atreví a clasificar de "tierna", se asomó en sus mejillas.

—No te lesiones, Haruno…

Abrí mis orbes mientras lo observaba alejarse. ¿Eso había sido un cumplido? Inmediatamente, dos cosas pasaron por mi mente: oficialmente, Sakura Haruno era una idiota, y más importante aún, Sasuke Uchiha inducía ese peligroso efecto idiotizante sobre ella .

Supe que estar cerca de ese chico era una de las cosas más peligrosas que podía enfrentar en toda mi vida…

"Tengo que mantener una gran distancia de Sasuke Uchiha " , pensé con un gran sonrojo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>El tiempo junto a los chicos se había pasado volando y, siendo franca, no estoy nada acostumbrada a días como éste. Pues generalmente, cuando estaba deprimida ni siquiera leer un buen libro y la compañía de Neji lograba hacer que mi mente se despejara y olvidara la tristeza que me causaba ese chico que tanto amo.<p>

Pero esta vez fue diferente, gracias a la compañía de esas tres personas, mi humor mejoró considerablemente. Aunque volver a verle me deprimía bastante, una vez más... Descubrí que no había nada mejor que compartir con otras personas, estoy muy alegre de haberlos conocido.

Sonreí y justo en ese momento su hombro rozó con el mío. Levanté la mirada hacia el rubio que corría a unos metros más adelante. ~Lo hizo a propósito.~ Suspiré.

Naruto tenía intenciones muy claras con Sakura-_chan_ y el verlo en el salón de clases defendiéndola después de la conversación que tuvimos, bajó por completo todos mis ánimos e ilusiones. ~Para él… ¿siempre significaré un juego?~

Suspiré por segunda vez… Lo mejor sería ignorar el tema.

Aún no se cumplían los cuarenta minutos de trote que el _sensei_ había indicado. Y si creen que cuarenta minutos es demasiado, lo único que puedo agregar a eso es que… "corrimos con suerte".

Los chicos tuvieron que correr exactamente el doble que nosotras, gracias al comentario del Uchiha. Aunque fue muy gracioso, al ver la cara de los varones al enterarse de la decisión del profesor, sentí un poco de pena por ellos. Correr casi una hora y media bajo este sol, verdaderamente era demasiado.

El único que se encontraba totalmente conforme y corriendo a toda velocidad era Rock Lee, mientras el _sensei_ corría junto a ellos animándolos y recordándoles que todo fuera por la llama de la juventud.

—Hi-nata… voy a… mo-rir

A mi lado, llegó una Sakura, totalmente agotada.

—Nunca mencioné… —respiró forzosamente— que los deportes no se me dan nada bien.

—Creo que no —respondí y reí un poco—, pero tranquila, ya casi nos faltan quince minutos.

—¿Qué significa eso? —expresó frustrada— ¡¿Qué no nos falta poco?!

Sakura tenía una completa nube negra sobre su cabeza.

—Tranquila, Sakura-_chan_. No sé si es cosa mía, pero siento que los últimos quince minutos pasan volando.

La pobre pelirrosa, ya casi estaba sin aire.

—Hinata, ¿cómo le haces? No se te nota ni un poco el cansancio.

—¿Eh? Sí estoy cansada… pero supongo que el pensar hace que el tiempo pase volando.

—Por cierto… puede que sean cosas mías pero… te he sentido algo triste —expresó preocupada.

Me sonrojé, no creí que en el poco tiempo que llevo conociendo a la Haruno , notara mis sentimientos.

—¿Triste? Tal vez sólo sean cosas tuyas, Sakura-_chan_.

—Amh, bueno, si de eso se trata supongo que estoy paranoica; tantos problemas me hacen ver cosas en todas partes —rió—.De cualquier manera, Hina… puedes contar conmigo, ¿vale?

—Umh, claro —devolví la sonrisa con un poco de culpa por mentirle—. ¿Y al final qué sucedió con Sasuke?

Vi como mi amiga se sonrojaba ligeramente, lo que me hizo abrir los ojos y especular sobre sus reacciones.

—¿Por qué debería suceder algo?

Contestó mi pregunta con otra… ~Esto no se ve muy bien.~

—Oh, sólo lo decía porque tuvieron que calentar juntos y contando lo de esta mañana… No lo sé, creí que algo no iba bien.

La chica de ojos jade me miró abatida y en ese momento supe que mis sospechas eran ciertas.

—Sasuke Uchiha… sabe que soy —se acercó a mí en el trote—, sabe que soy Sakura Haruno.

—Pero… ¿cómo?, ¿tú se lo dijiste?

—¡No, nunca! —negó alarmada— No tengo idea cómo se enteró, pero lo sabe y él precisamente no es un chico en quien pueda confiar… más aun por lo que sucedió ayer y peor todavía por todo lo que me…

La chica detuvo toda palabra cubriendo su boca. Tenía una idea de en lo que terminaría esa frase…

—¿Lo que te hace… sentir?

La chica me miró sorprendida y allí todas mis dudas fueron despejadas con su rostro. Cuando le había dicho que no se acercará a Sasuke Uchiha, lo dije en serio. Este azabache era mucho peor que el mismo… Naruto.

—No… sé por qué pero él…

—Lo sé, sé cómo te sientes —dije comprensiva—. Pero Sakura, no es el mejor chico… Debes olvidarte de él.

Ella me miró sorprendida, a lo que yo suspiré.

—Sasuke Uchiha… es un maldito con las mujeres. Cada semana del año que pase en esta escuela escuchaba los lamentos de ellas por ser utilizadas por el azabache. Él las conquista y luego las desecha… Al igual o peor que… Namikaze Naruto —agregué en lo que Sakura asentía.

—Pues mi último deseo es… siquiera sentir algo por Sasuke y por cómo me ha tratado, supuse todo lo que me dices.

Sakura me miro con decisión.

—Yo sólo quiero saber cómo se enteró de mi apellido y que tendré que esperar de ello… Para eso, Hinata, necesitaré de tu ayuda.

A pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado con Naruto esta mañana, era imposible e injusto que yo me enojara con Sakura. Ella, que es la primera que me brindó su amistad entre todas estas personas.

—¡Sasuke-_kun_! ¡Naruto-_kun_!

Los gritos preocupados de un grupo de chicas detuvieron nuestro trote al igual, me atrevo a decir, que el de todos en la pista.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Suéltalo ya, Uzumaki…<p>

Como era de esperarse de Sasuke, notó la preocupación que me albergaba.

—¡Ja! ¿De que hablas, _teme_? —contesté esperando inútilmente que me creyera.

Como respuesta, él sólo entrecerró los ojos y eso fue todo lo que hizo. Fue más que suficiente… Algunas veces me molestaba que me conociera tanto. ¿Qué no podía tener mis secretos?

—Hinata… Hyuga… está triste —solté viendo a la solitaria chica correr con la cabeza gacha.

—Hmp —bufó—. Algo le habrá sucedido, _dobe_, e imagino que tuviste que ver…

—Es que yo... la sigo lastimando —suspiré.

—No lo entiendo, eres tan cabeza dura que no aceptas que te mueres por esa extraña mujer y prefieres enredar a otras chicas —habló con su frialdad acostumbrada—. Y aun sabiendo eso, la sigues lastimando una y otra vez. Tu estupidez me sorprende…

Rechacé sus palabras:

—Yo no me muero por ella.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —dijo y me miró—. ¿A, no? ¿Entonces qué sucedería si alguien quisiera conquistarla? Después de todo se ve muy indefensa y tiene un gran cuerpo. No sería nada extraño que algún chico esté interesado en tenerla.

—¿Te gusta Hinata? ¿Quieres llevártela a la cama como a las demás?

Sonrió divertido en respuesta a mi acusación, cosa me molesto aún más. ~Sasuke no podía, ella estaba prohibida.~

—¿Y qué si quisiera? No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Ella no te interesa y por lo visto muy pronto querrá pasar de ti.

¿Por qué decía eso? Nunca iba a suceder, Hinata me amaba, ella nunca se alejaría de mí. Aunque si lo que mi amigo quería era arrebatármela como a todas las otras chicas, no se lo permitiría. ~Hinata Hyuga no es parte de ese juego.~

—Ella está enamorada de mí. ¡Es mía!

—¿Tuya? Hmp, ni siquiera te atreviste a desvirgarla —continuó—. Es más, la rechazaste. No es en absoluto tuya.

—Eso es diferente, tú no lo entiendes —apreté mi mandíbula—. No te atrevas a acercártele, Sasuke.

—¿Crees que es tuya sólo porque tiene sentimientos hacia ti? Pues te equivocas, Naruto, cualquier hombre puede hacer que ese "amor" que te profesa se le olvide —río socarrón.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Vi cómo la mandíbula de mi amigo se tensaba y cómo sus puños ya estaban hechos… Sabía que me estaba pasando… pero ese idiota me tenía hasta los testículos. De una forma u otra debía enterarse de que si seguía así, luego se arrepentiría.<p>

Después de ver cómo Naruto buscaba cualquier contacto desesperado con la Hyuga, no pude reprimir ese deseo de hacerle saber que era un imbécil.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue que la chica ni se inmutara… a pesar de sus intentos ella continuaba en su mundo, porque no había que ser adivino para saber que estaba deprimida cuando se paseaba con esa cara por todas partes.

A este ritmo, todo acabaría muy pronto y Naruto ni sospecharía lo que sucedió.

Recibí una tacleada sumamente brutal del Uzumaki. Juntos caímos al suelo mientras la multitud que corría nuestro alrededor se amontonaba para ver el espectáculo. De igual forma, ya lo veía venir, pero no me iba a detener. Aunque pasaran los años, Naruto sólo llegaba a comprender a golpes, así que respondí con un puño hacia su estómago. Lo vi quejarse en tanto me propinaba un codazo al rostro.

Noté cómo una cantidad considerable de sangre nublaba mi vista.

~Una ceja rota.~ Me enfadé.

—No me importa qué diablos pienses. No te acerques a ella.

—¿Crees que lo que me digas me detendrá? Parece que no me conoces, Naruto.

—¡Cabrón! —espetó brindándome otro golpe a la mejilla.

Escupí un poco y me reí.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Namikaze?

Estampé mi puño contra su nariz como un apoyo a mis palabras.

~En fin… ya se salió de control. ¿Qué más da?~

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Esos chicos se revolcaban en el suelo en medio de golpes. En lo poco que pude ver, Sasuke tenía una ceja rota y Naruto sangraba de forma insistente por la nariz. ¿Qué rayos se traían esos dos? ¿Qué no eran amigos?<p>

—Naruto…

El gimoteo preocupado que escuché a un lado, sólo indicaba que Hinata estaba llorando, no tenía palabras. Comprendía que los hombres era unos brutos y salvajes por naturaleza, pero nunca creí que el primer puesto del colegio y el que se suponía era su "mejor amigo" se tomaran a golpes… precisamente el primer día de clases.

—Para cogérmela… No necesito tu permiso, imbécil…

Abrí mis ojos al escuchar el grito del Uchiha. Soy tan tonta que sentí una fuerte presión en mi pecho ~Oh, sí… este sentimiento es real.~

Para mi desgracia, sus palabras me lastimaron terriblemente.

—¡Estudiantes: deténganse!

El fornido profesor ahora mostraba una cara imperturbable, totalmente opuesta a la personalidad que nos había enseñado anteriormente.

—Namikaze y Uchiha.

Tomó a cada uno por el cuello de su suéter deportivo.

—Se han ganado la primera visita con el profesor Ibiki. Me han decepcionado, esta no es la forma de explotar su llama —mostró una cara dramática—. ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

El hombre parecía totalmente afectado por la disputa que esos dos mantenían, mientras que ambos chicos, con sangre en sus rostros, continuaban mirándose con desprecio.

—En cuanto a los demás, continúen con la tarea. ¡Lee!

—¡Sí, Gai-_sensei_! —contestó efusivo un chico de grandes cejas.

—Supervisarás el tiempo mientras yo vuelvo.

—¡Como diga, Gai-_sensei_!

Como era de esperarse, al tiempo que el maestro se alejó, los rumores no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Se estaban peleando por una mujer! —gritó una chica de ojos oscuros y cabello rubio.

—¡Yugito! —reprendió la chica conocida como Karin— Obviamente, fue por mí.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si Naruto es tu primo?

—Exacto, todo encaja. ¿No lo ves?, Sasuke-_kun_ pelea por mi amor.

No sé por qué le estaba prestando atención a esa ridícula conversación. Comencé a correr en un intento de sacarme esa tonta incomodidad del pecho. Quizá el estar fuera de condiciones y correr mucho afectó mi corazón. Eso lo explicaba todo, entonces no tenía nada que ver con Sasuke. Pero con todo lo que había pasado, me sentía nerviosa por su presencia.

~¡Claro! Una excusa de la mente para engañarse sobre una enfermedad…~

Interrumpí todo pensamiento gracias a Hinata que alcanzó mi ritmo y trotó a mi lado.

—¿Estás preocupada por él, cierto? —pregunté.

—Yo…—suspiró—. Ya no me entrometeré más en los asuntos de Naruto.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Él… no toma mis sentimientos en serio y yo… ya estoy cansada, voy a olvidarlo —dijo con voz pasiva.

—Entiendo, pero Hinata…

La de ojos perla me miró interrogante, a lo que yo sólo pude sonreír tratando de armar correctamente la oración y así convencer a la tímida chica.

—Sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte y que ellos ahora están peleados… pero —allí venia—: ¿distraerías a Naruto, sólo por precaución, mientras yo interrogo a Sasuke?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Precisamente en este momento me pregunto cómo llegué a esto… Cómo logró esa pelirrosa convencerme para que ahora esté en la puerta de la enfermería intentando girar la perilla y así encontrarme con el chico que justamente el día de hoy había decidido olvidar.<p>

—Prácticamente un suicidio —reflexioné en voz alta con mi mano estática.

Ya llevaba unos diez minutos de reflexión frente a la habitación, decidiéndome si entrar o no. "Fue una promesa", me repetía mentalmente, mientras me daba valor para enfrentar la situación.

—¡Vamos Hinata, no eres una cobarde! —me dije.

Entré al lugar al fin, y del mismo modo recordé las instrucciones que había recibido antes de llegar.

"_A ver, Hinata, este es el plan: Naruto y Sasuke comparten habitación, ¿cierto?, entonces probablemente por todo el problema que se armó cada uno estará separado. Con mucha suerte, uno estará en la habitación y con extremada suerte, ese será Sasuke… Allí es en donde entro yo."_

La probabilidad era 50 a 50. Cuando terminamos de correr, escuchamos cómo Gai-_sensei_ decía que uno de los chicos se quedaría en la enfermería por sus heridas y el otro en su habitación mientras se llamaran a sus acudientes y se decidía el castigo que se les iba a imponer.

Ninguna de las dos sabía cuál de los dos chicos estaría en cada lugar. Allí fue cuando a Sakura se le ocurrió el dividirnos y dejarlo todo a la suerte.

"—_Bueno… aunque no sé si sea buena idea. Este mes no es el mejor para dejarlo todo a la suerte para mí…—la escuché reflexionar— Pero si no nos arriesgamos…"_

~El que no arriesga… no gana.~

Traté de visualizar el lugar a pesar de la oscuridad, viendo cómo la enfermería estaba prácticamente desierta; todas las camas estaban recogidas y la enfermera no se encontraba tampoco. Estuve a punto de retirarme del lugar cuando escuché un quejido en una cama al fondo del cuarto, era la única a la cual le permanecían las cortinas puestas de tal modo que no se podía ver quien estaba en el interior.

Caminé a pasos lentos mientras llegaba a mi destino, en lo que mi celular vibró dentro de mi bolsillo.

"_Hagámoslo… Shikamaru me ayudará a entrar en las habitaciones de los chicos pero si algo no sale bien te enviaré un mensaje al móvil."_

Me asusté… tomé el dispositivo, agachándome un poco para que la luz no fuera visible en la habitación oscura:

"_ 6:32 pm – 02/4/14_

_Mensaje de Sakura._

—_No hay nadie en el cuarto."_

Abrí los ojos. ~¿Qué estaba pasando?~

Claramente aquí sí había alguien, entonces… si no manejaba las cosas con cuidado, podían llegar a descubrirme. Afiné mi vista en el oscuro espacio para al menos reconocer algo en esa cama que me hiciera deducir quién estaba dentro de las cobijas. Vi un par de tenis en el suelo pero no podía identificar a su dueño.

~Obvio, si eran de Naruto los reconocería al instante y quedaría descartada la opción Uchiha.~

Respondí al Chat: "Aquí sí hay alguien, es sólo que no sé quién."

Las cortinas que cubrían el aposento clínico se fueron moviendo lentamente, brindándome un buen susto. Apagué la luz del móvil inmediatamente.

—¿Quién anda allí?

Reconocí al portador de la voz inmediatamente y con un rápido movimiento intenté alertar a la Haruno:

"Sakura, ten cuidado el que está en la enfermería es…"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>El celular vibró y justo en el momento que me disponía a ver el mensaje… fui halada bruscamente, chocando con un pecho masculino y mi boca fue apresada por la mano del mismo.<p>

Como era la hora de cenar, ni una sola alma se encontraba en sus dormitorios. Sólo una persona podía estar aquí, una persona que estaba precisamente castigada por su mala conducta.

Allí era en donde comenzaban los problemas, no sabía exactamente quién era. Pero se lo dejé a la suerte, cosa que ahora no me parece nada sensato. ~¡Por Dios, justo en el mes de abril se me ocurre dejarlo todo a la suerte!~

—Las chicas tiene prohibido estar en este lugar —mi opresor susurró a mis espaldas.

No podía ver nada ya que el cuarto estaba oscuro, pero esa voz… esa voz sí la reconocería en cualquier parte.

—¡Suéltame, Uchiha!

—Senju, no sabía que estuvieras tan desesperada —sonrió—. Si me lo hubieras dicho antes, no correrías tantos riegos para llegar a mí.

—No vine aquí para escuchar ese tipo de tonterías —dije y me aparté de su agarre—, más bien, exijo que me expliques cómo sabes de mi…

A pesar de tener la ceja vendada pude ver como la alzaba escéptico por mis palabras.

—¿Me exiges?

—Sí, quiero saber a qué tengo que atenerme contigo…

—¿Por eso te tomaste la molestia? —rió—. Nada, sólo quiero ser tu amigo.

—Claro —bufé—. Hablo en serio, no seas cobarde y dímelo de una vez.

El chico entrecerró su mirada y yo vi que tenía unos moretones en el rostro, claramente producto de la disputa... ~Fue algo fuerte para que dos "amigos" se pelearan como ellos lo hicieron.~

—¿Me darás algo a cambio? —preguntó irónico— ¿No importa lo que pida?

—No he dicho eso —solté de inmediato.

—¿Segura? Que una niña venga al cuarto de un hombre cuando no hay nadie puede decir mucho de ella…

—Vaya, Uchiha, entiende que no estoy interesada en ti. Deja de hacerte ilusiones porque yo no soy como tus amiguitas de aquí…

No quise que esa última frase sonara como sonó, a mí no me importaba qué hacía con su vida ni cuantas conquistas tenía ~Me vale.~.

Pero ese tono que empleé, ese que nunca había salido antes de mis labios, decía que yo estaba…

—Hmp, ¿Celosa?

—No —contesté, con un sonrojo—. ¿Celosa por ti? ¡Por favor!, ¡no me hagas reír!

Sentí cómo sus brazos encontraban mi agarre por segunda vez y eso, me descolocó. No lo necesitaba cerca, no necesitaba que me tocara. Éso sólo lograba confundirme…

—Suéltame —forcejeé—. Suéltame, Uchiha…

Sasuke sólo sonreía y aprovechándose de su fuerza me apego lo suficiente a su cuerpo.

—Entonces te haré reír Sakura…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Saludé al <em>sensei<em>, que acabada de levantarse de lo que él llamaba su descanso artístico.

—¿Qué hace aquí, Hyuga? ¿No es la hora de la cena?

A pesar de ser preguntas "acusatorias", vi cómo mantenía una sonrisa algo… falsa, a decir verdad.

—Emh… sí, _sensei_. Es que me sen… tí un poco mal del estó… mago… y vine en bus… ca de algún me… dicamen… to.

—Oh sí, has de sentirte muy mal para no poder hablar. Creo que vi algo de eso por aquí —mencionó el profesor buscando en los cajones del lugar.

—Pero… ya… me siento un poco mejor. No se moleste.

Dejé al profesor con una expresión extrañada por mi actitud, al salir disparada del lugar y, a decir verdad, eso era lo último que me importaba en ese momento… Sakura no me contestaba y tenía ese mal presentimiento de que las cosas no iban nada bien.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Corrí al primer baño de chicas que recordaba donde estaba y tomé en mis manos el motivo de mi rápida huida del salón de clases: mi móvil vibraba insistentemente, sin querer tener la intención de ceder un segundo. Observé la pantalla que tiritaba rápidamente por la llamada.<p>

"_9:30 am – 03/4/14_

_Llamada de Tsunade-basan" _

Sin pensarlo un segundo contesté, se trataba de Tsunade y si ella intentaba comunicarse conmigo cuando era consciente de que estaba en clases sólo significaba una cosa…

~Malas noticias.~

—Tía, ¿qué sucede?

Mi miedo era palpable.

—¡Sakura Haruno: empaca tus cosas, ya mismo te vas de ese lugar!

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa… ~Pero, ¿cómo?~

.

.

.

Los primeros días de abril mis mentiras fueron descubiertas…

.

.

.

**Este fue el Capítulo 7**

**¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus sobornos (:**

**Hasta pronto Chicos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RR = Yei x)**


End file.
